Uno mas en el equipo El origen
by Shiga San
Summary: Kuroko le amaba y él le pagó con desprecio. Por que recuperar tu vida cuando la persona a la que amas te arranca cruelmente el corazón, no es precisamente sencillo. Al menos hasta que aparece alguien que puede acunar un corazón roto entre sus dedos y amarlo tanto como para que nazca de nuevo la confianza en el amor mas puro y dulce que jamás ha existido. Aokuro... Kaga Kuro...
1. Despertar fuera del cuerpo

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Kuroko se enamoró de Daiki, vivió la sensación del primer amor, bonito, agradable y a la vez terrible. Cuando vio que esa relación destruía su vida y quiso terminarla, comenzó el verdadero infierno.

Por que recuperar tu vida cuando la persona a la que amas te arranca cruelmente el corazón, no es precisamente sencillo.

Al menos hasta que aparece alguien que puede acunar un corazón roto entre sus dedos y amarlo tanto como para que nazca de nuevo la confianza en el amor mas puro y dulce que jamás ha existido.

Aokuro... Kaga Kuro...

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en el equipo.**

**El origen de todo.**

**Capítulo 1: Despertar fuera del cuerpo.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Kuroko despertó, si es que a eso se le puede llamar despertar.

Su cuerpo inerte, en mitad del salón, restos de loza rota, cristales. La silla volcada, la mesa arrastrada a un lado, apenas si se movía para alojar pequeños sorbos de aire que le habían mantenido con vida en su inconsciencia.

El dolor, brutal, le hizo gemir en respuesta.

Estaba oscuro, ¿Era de noche?...

Intentó sentarse, lo intentó, pero su cuerpo se negaba a responder. Al menos como él quería. Quiso abrir los ojos, pero solo uno de ellos obedeció. El otro, lo notó hinchado al tacto, tanto que los párpados se habían montado uno sobre el otro.

Gimió de nuevo.

Dolor, mucho dolor.

Notó entonces la sangre reseca en su rostro, en la sien, en la nariz. El labio estaba hinchado, partido en al menos dos sitios.

Un pinchazo brutal en las costillas le hizo encogerse sobre sí mismo en el suelo. Recorrió con la mirada su mano, la llevó al costado y palpó con ella por encima de la piel. Notó un bulto, que presionó hasta notar el hueso, puntiagudo, fuera de su piel.

Los jirones rotos de su ropa se movieron con él, cuando delante suya vio el móvil, al menos la carcasa.

Se arrastró, viendo con un solo ojo, todo borroso. Cada segundo que pasaba le hacía consciente de un nuevo y terrible dolor.

Consiguió rozar el plástico del teléfono y vio un poco mas adelante la batería. Necesitaba llamar a alguien, quien fuera.

Metió la batería dentro del teléfono y apretó el botón para encenderlo entre sollozos.

Sintió un nuevo dolor, que le devolvió los recuerdos. El movimiento había roto la costra de sangre reseca alrededor de su entrada, abriendo la herida y haciendo presente de nuevo la sensación de presión, de fuego en sus entrañas.

Se sentó, dándose cuenta de que no podría moverse. Contuvo el aliento mientras introducía los números en el teclado para desbloquearlo y esperó. No se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera en la calle.

Él tampoco estaba. O eso quiso creer. Bien podía haberse ido a dormir tan tranquilo y haberle dejado ahí tirado, sin importarle lo más mínimo si estaba con vida o no.

Vio su pequeña maleta, a un lado de la puerta, tirada.

Tenía que haberse ido cuando recogió sus cosas, pero no, quiso darle la oportunidad de hablarlo, de recuperar lo suyo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Kuroko no pensó que ya era demasiado tarde, no quiso verlo.

La luz de la pantalla cargando la pantalla inicial le robó un suspiro de alivio.

Quiso levantarse de nuevo, pero solo consiguió caer de rodillas hacia delante y resbalar para terminar sobre un hombro.

Mas dolor. Un golpe sobre otro que ya estaba ahí.

Sollozó un rato. La sensación de pérdida le recorría por completo. Se sintió anulado, usado y tirado, invisible...

Dejó que las lágrimas le mancharan el trozo de camiseta que seguía colgado de su cuello y hombro y miró como pudo el móvil.

Abrió la agenda y pasó los contactos.

¿A quien llamar?... y ¿Qué iba a decirle?

Kise estaba fuera del país, Midorima en un campamento. Satsuki con su familia de veraneo... no tuvo que pensar mucho, en la "A" de la agenda encontró su respuesta.

Akashi.

Pulsó llamada y esperó pacientemente. Se arrepintió al darse cuenta de la hora, era de madrugada, seguramente estaría dormido y él no quería molestar.

– ¿Diga?. – La voz tranquila al otro lado le hizo dar un respingo. – ¿Tetsu?.

Quiso contestar, pero no le salía la voz. Lo intentó, pero los labios hinchados por los golpes no eran el único problema. La presión dolorosa en su garganta, le impedía emitir sonido mas alto que un gemido.

Rompió a llorar, apretando el aparato contra el pecho. Lo deslizó hacia arriba y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, consiguió susurrar una palabra. Solo una, que esperaba sirviera para algo.

– Ven. – jadeó por el dolor de decirla y se quedó tumbado sobre el hombro, de costado, con las piernas encogidas y las rodillas pegadas a la barbilla.

– ¿Estás en casa de Aomine?. – No obtuvo respuesta y Kuroko pulsó una tecla esperando que el sonido le respondiera por él. – Vale, no te muevas de ahí, voy para allá.

El tono de llamada finalizada llenó el silencio del comedor. Se quedó ahí tirado, con el cuerpo completamente roto, desmadejado, como una marioneta a la que un niño travieso ha cortado los hilos y le ha robado la voluntad.

Por un momento pensó en que no llegaría hasta la puerta para abrirla.

….

La siguiente vez que despertó, todo a su alrededor era blanco. Olía a limpio y no podía moverse.

Aunque ya no le dolía nada. Se sentía ajeno a su propio cuerpo. Levantó la mano y la vía unida a ella en el dorso de la mano hizo que el tubo de suero subiera con el movimiento.

Rozó su rostro, con la punta de los dedos. Sintió el vendaje que cubría el ojo derecho, y la cabeza. Bajó, hasta la mascarilla que cubría su nariz y boca y la bajó hasta dejarla descansando en el cuello, también vendado.

Acarició el hilo en su labio, apenas un par de puntos que no dejarían cicatriz.

Bajó por los vendajes, el brazo hasta la mitad, el torso, donde sentía mas tirantez que en ninguna otra parte. Un nuevo tubo saliendo de su costado, hasta perderse en el borde de la camilla. Vio el suero colgando y comprendió.

Estaba en el hospital. Un gemido a su lado le hizo mirar. La cabellera roja sobre las sábanas, Akashi dormido a su lado, sentado en la silla con solo la cabeza apoyada sobre el.

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que le llamó?, ¿Era de día?.

La persiana estaba bajada, sumiendo la habitación en un ambiente casi celestial.

Akashi notó el movimiento y se levantó, despacio para no asustarlo. Alargó la mano para tocarle, pero el simple roce de sus dedos en el antebrazo del peliceleste le hicieron apartarse de él como si quemara.

Jadeó, asustado por el contacto.

Akashi levantó las dos manos, para mostrarle que no le tocaría.

Kuroko gimió, dolorido. El brusco movimiento le había devuelto en parte la sensación de dolor, y los recuerdos.

Miró alrededor, aterrado, buscando con la visión de un solo ojo si había alguien mas ahí con ellos.

– Tranquilizate, por favor. – Akashi le habló tan bajito que casi no pudo escucharle por el ruido que su propia respiración acelerada le estaba provocando. – Todo está bien, Tetsu. Estamos en el hospital, te han operado hace un rato, pero ya terminó. Tienes que descansar, dormir. – la postura de defensa le hizo apartarse. – No voy a tocarte, tranquilo. Me quedaré aquí, ¿De acuerdo?. – Tetsu le miró, sospechando, como si realmente tratara de recordar quien era esa persona ahí con él, y asintió, despacio.

Quiso preguntarle mil cosas, pero de nuevo, la hinchazón en su garganta, donde los dedos de Daiki habían hecho presa se lo impidieron.

Si, lo mejor sería dormir. Dormir y no despertar...

Akashi le vio acomodarse de nuevo, colocar la mascarilla de oxígeno y ladear la cabeza, para evitar mirarle.

El pelirrojo le miró largo rato, pensando en lo que el médico y la policía le habían dicho.

Tendrían que tomarle declaración en cuanto despertara, pero él sabía que no contaría nada. Las muestras que le habían tomado se habían degradado y no servían. Kuroko había sido agredido un par de días atrás...

… y no quiso ni pensar en ello, en su amigo tirado en el salón, donde le había encontrado, dos días enteros.

Quiso creer que pasó todo ese tiempo inconsciente.

No necesitó que el médico le enumerase las lesiones de su amigo para saber que había pasado... y tampoco necesitaba que Kuroko le dijera nada para saber que le pediría que no hiciera nada, o se vengara de algún modo.

Kuroko volvió a dormirse y él salió al pasillo. Encendió el móvil y llamó a Atsushi.

Lo que menos le apetecía ahora mismo era salir de fiesta.

Kuroko le necesitaba ahí, a su lado. Le necesitaría durante mucho tiempo. Y por el momento era mejor que nadie supiera nada.

0000000000000000000000000

Bueno, la sorpresa... si ya sé, empieza bastante mal, pero bueno, tiene que ser así para que la historia tenga sentido.

Hasta que no aparezca Kagami, la historia no será bonita del todo.

Como sea, gracias por pasaros y espero que os guste.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	2. Una nueva realidad

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Kuroko se enamoró de Daiki, vivió la sensación del primer amor, bonito, agradable y a la vez terrible. Cuando vio que esa relación destruía su vida y quiso terminarla, comenzó el verdadero infierno.

Por que recuperar tu vida cuando la persona a la que amas te arranca cruelmente el corazón, no es precisamente sencillo.

Al menos hasta que aparece alguien que puede acunar un corazón roto entre sus dedos y amarlo tanto como para que nazca de nuevo la confianza en el amor mas puro y dulce que jamás ha existido.

Aokuro... Kaga Kuro...

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en el equipo.**

**El origen de todo.**

**Capítulo 2: Una nueva realidad.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Tomó aire con fuerza antes de bajarse del tren. Apenas una pequeña mochila con sus cosas y poco mas era su equipaje.

Esperó en el andén hasta que el tren se alejó lo suficiente como para ser una pequeña mancha en el lejano horizonte y se quedó ahí, de pie, en mitad de la nada.

Campo por todas partes, nada mas. Se giró para mirar el único cartel con un mapa de la zona y miró la dirección que debía tomar. Siempre había ido a casa de su abuela en coche, con sus padres, esta era la primera vez que iba solo.

Kuroko sacó el teléfono y miró la cobertura. Tal y como le había aconsejado el revisor, si quería llamar el único sitio en toda la región era el anden, y un pequeño establecimiento de comida en un lado de la montaña, que contaba con el único teléfono fijo.

Marcó el número de Akashi y cruzó los dedos mentalmente para que funcionara.

– Ya he llegado. – Dijo en voz alta. – ¿Me escuchas?.

– Si, como si estuvieras lejos, pero si. – El pelirrojo dibujó una sonrisa al escuchar su voz. – Tetsu, si me necesitas estaré ahí en un suspiro.

– Lo sé, gracias. – Caminó unos pasos siguiendo el borde del suelo de madera, un cuadrado que hacía la función de recogida de pasajeros. El sol le dió en la cara, haciéndole levantar la otra mano para cubrirse los ojos. – Estaré bien, tranquilo. Te llamaré la semana que viene.

– Cuidate mucho, en serio. – Preocupado esperó la respuesta afirmativa y se despidió. – Estoy aquí, no lo olvides. Llámame para lo que sea.

– Claro que si. Te llamaré, intentaré mandarte mensajes, aunque no hay mucha cobertura, o mejor, te escribiré. – El sonido de un motor pedorreando le hizo girarse sobre los talones buscándolo. – Creo que vienen a buscarme... Hablamos, ¿Ok?.

Mientras el punto en el horizonte se acercaba a él levantando una polvareda, apagó el móvil y lo guardó.

Era lo mejor, tanto para él como para Akashi. El pelirrojo había detenido su vida para cuidarle, y no podía consentir eso. Aunque le había repetido una y mil veces que la amistad era eso, Kuroko necesitaba alejarse de ahí.

Los tres días que pasó en el hospital, Akashi no se separó de su lado, ni un solo minuto. Después, cuando le dieron el alta, le instaló en su cuarto, y se ocupó de todo lo que Tetsu pudiera necesitar.

Los fantasmas de la agresión le asaltaban cada noche, despertándole entre gritos desgarradores y llantos inconsolable, y su amigo permanecía en el cuarto, solo mirándole, susurrándole palabras de apoyo, haciéndole ver que estaba ahí con él.

Kuroko tenía un pánico visceral al contacto, de cualquier tipo.

La veces que Akashi le rozaba sin querer, o que intentaba abrazarlo, terminaban con un ataque de pánico que le robaba el aliento hasta dejarle inconsciente.

Las curas se las hacía él mismo, exceptuando los puntos en su costado, para el que la enfermera tuvo que dormirle, por que no podían tocarle sin que se pusiera a temblar, aterrado.

A los diez días, los morados en su piel ya eran de un color indefinido entre el verde, amarillo y morado. Su labio y ojo se habían deshinchado, aunque la parte blanca del mismo seguía con un aspecto sanguinolento, igual que el corte del labio, que era una línea roja perfecta.

Los moratones en sus muñecas, el brazo derecho y las caderas, al igual que el de la sien, ya no estaban hinchados, ni dolían, solo cambiaban de color cada día.

Del vientre para abajo, ni se miraba. No quería saber el aspecto de los morados en sus muslos, ni en su intimidad. Era como si esa parte del cuerpo no le perteneciera.

Los cuidados y el mimo que recibía de Akashi le ayudaron, pero también se sentía culpable. Tenía varios proyectos para ese verano, que había dejado a un lado por cuidarle. Akashi sabía que sus padres no aceptaban a Aomine, razón por la cual, Tetsuya había sido "cordialmente" invitado a marcharse hasta que cambiara de idea, o lo que es lo mismo, se "volviera normal".

Pero en el amor no se manda, y de la persona que te enamoras menos. Tetsu se había enamorado ciegamente de él, sin medir las consecuencias del acto en si, y había acabado en su casa, dándole todo lo que tenía. No solo su amor, también su voluntad, su dignidad.

Tetsuya se volvió invisible a su lado, con todo lo que esa palabra significaba.

Aunque al principio no era así, pero esos tiempos habían quedado muy lejos, y en ese preciso momento, los momentos malos eran mas que los buenos.

Akashi se estaba desgastando a su lado, luchando día tras día contra el muro que había levantado para protegerse y no podía consentirlo de ningún modo. Quería a su amigo, y agradecía de corazón su amistad y su esfuerzo. Por eso mismo, cuando se sintió con fuerzas, le comentó la posibilidad de pasar lo que quedaba de verano, seis semanas, en el pueblo con su abuela.

La mujer no le juzgaba como sus padres, al contrario, para ella su nieto era una preciada persona y detestaba que su hijo y su nuera no lo valoraran como el tesoro que era.

Seijurô notó que su amigo pasaba el día tenso, sin salir de casa, temiendo que Daiki apareciera para buscarle, o encontrárselo en la calle si salía. Tiró su teléfono, después de escuchar los mensajes que Daiki le había dejado. Le mintió diciéndole que se había caído en el agua de la fregona y le compró uno nuevo. Lo último que necesitaba Tetsuya era escuchar su voz corrosiva y dañina de nuevo, reprochándole que la casa estaba llena de mierda o cosas de lo mas hiriente. Y en ni uno solo de los mensajes preguntaba si estaba bien, o simplemente, donde estaba. Nada.

Que Kuroko quisiera ir con su abuela era una buena señal, y el cambio de escenario le sentaría bien. Akashi entendía que necesitaba alejarse de todo para empezar la recuperación. A si que él mismo le había hecho una mochila con sus cosas y le había puesto el billete de tren en las manos.

Escribió a la mujer, que se llevó una alegría al conocer que su nieto pasaría con ella parte del verano, aunque la razón de la visita no le gustara en absoluto.

Akashi se lo contó todo, y le pidió que cuidara de él, aunque lo último no hacía falta en absoluto.

La moto destartalada y traqueteante se paró a su lado.

El chico que la conducía, cabellos morenos alborotados, camiseta de tirantes de color indefinido, con varios rotos y descosidos, pantalones cortos hasta debajo de la rodilla, también de aspecto viejo y desgastado como la moto, con incomprensibles e incómodas sandalias en sus pies, para conducir una moto, bajó un pie para sostener la máquina y le miró de arriba a abajo, sin expresión alguna.

Kuroko pestañeó, intentando clasificar a esa persona.

Se limpió el sudor con el antebrazo y esperó a que hablara.

– ¿Eres Kuroko kun?. – El peliceleste asintió, sin emitir sonido. – Soy tu taxi. – Al notar que el chico no se movía, extendió la mano en su dirección, invitándole. – Tu abuela me ha contado tu "problema"; si te sientas de lado ni me tocarás. – Señaló la parte trasera, donde sobresalía un asa metálica. – Te agarras ahí y pones la mochila entre los dos.

– Puedo ir andando, gracias. – Hizo ademán de irse, pero no se movió ni un milímetro.

– Claro que puedes, pero no puedo dejarte... o tu abuela me mata. – Se llevó la mano a la nuca, preocupado. Kuroko notó su preocupación y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

– No quiero que metan en la cárcel a mi abuela. – Al bajar la mano, el anillo colgado de su cuello de una cadena de plata, tintineó, escuchándose claramente por encima del ronroneo del motor viejo de la moto.

– Pues venga. – Se colocó para salir en marcha en cuanto el otro chico subiera a su espalda.

Tetsu le hizo caso, poniendo la mochila entre ellos y agarrándose con las dos manos al tirador que quedaba a su espalda.

– Mi tío es el dueño de la tienda de comida. – Gritó para que le escuchara por encima del ruido ensordecedor de la pobre moto, que había vivido buenos tiempos hacía mucho. – Si alguna vez necesitas que te lleve a algún sitio, o comprar algo, soy tu hombre.

– Lo recordaré. – Se tuvo que acercar a su oreja, por que a él no le gustaba gritar.

Los siguientes minutos, serpentearon por caminos de tierra con enormes y verdes campos a ambos lados.

La casita de su abuela era visible desde lejos. El huerto de vegetales daba pequeñas pinceladas de colores cálidos entre tanto verde. Tomates, pimientos, naranjas, calabazas, fresas... había de todo.

La mujer salió a recibirle desde el interior de la casa en cuanto escuchó el vehículo. Tetsu no se bajó hasta que no paró del todo.

Aún así, el otro chico no se movió.

– Bueno, ahí te dejo el paquete. – Dijo mientras la mujer se acercaba a él a grandes zancadas. Le agarró por la oreja y prácticamente le bajó de un tirón de ella. Menos mal que consiguió apagar el motor, pero no sujetarla, por lo que cayó a peso muerto contra el suelo.

Pequeña, regordeta de mofletes sonrojados y ojos azules, sus cabellos lucían canos, sujetos a su nuca por un tirante recogido. Un vestido de flores cómodo y un delantal ajado daba un aspecto maternal y severo al mismo tiempo a la cálida mujer.

– ¡Alto ahí, golferas!. – Le arrastró hasta el porche, donde una sandía cortada le esperaba, junto a una gran jarra de té helado. – No vas a dejar a mi nieto y salir corriendo. Tienes cosas que llevarte a la tienda. – Señaló una caja llena de verduras. – Pero primero toma un poquito de comida y refresco.

El muchacho suspiró derrotado. Se sentó directamente y tomó un trozo de fruta. La mujer miró a Tetsu.

– Tu amigo me escribió, contándome. – Alargó la mano hasta él. – Venga cariño, aquí estarás bien. La abuela cuidará de ti... pero …

– Ahí está el pero... prepárate. – Murmuró el moreno, echando té en un vaso y alargando el brazo hasta Tetsu para que lo cogiera. – No será gratis, apuesta algo...

– Eso mismo. Puedes usar el granero para dormir, pero tendrás que limpiarlo... y aquí no vas a estar de vacaciones, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente que hacer. – Miró al peliceleste sonriendo. – Te vendrá bien un poco de trabajo, que estás muy mimado.

Tetsuya sonrió. Si, quizá si trabajaba lo suficiente como para caer rendido al final del día, no pensaría en nada.

Eso también es un modo de recuperación.

00000000000000000000000000000

Hale hop, capi dos... rapidito que me lo quitan de las manoooooossss

Gracias nenas y nenes por el apoyo, como siempre digo, os super lovio.

Besitos y mordiskitos

shiga san.


	3. Mi propiedad

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Kuroko se enamoró de Daiki, vivió la sensación del primer amor, bonito, agradable y a la vez terrible. Cuando vio que esa relación destruía su vida y quiso terminarla, comenzó el verdadero infierno.

Por que recuperar tu vida cuando la persona a la que amas te arranca cruelmente el corazón, no es precisamente sencillo.

Al menos hasta que aparece alguien que puede acunar un corazón roto entre sus dedos y amarlo tanto como para que nazca de nuevo la confianza en el amor mas puro y dulce que jamás ha existido.

Aokuro... Kaga Kuro...

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en el equipo.**

**El origen de todo.**

**Capítulo 3: Mi propiedad.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Está solo.

Sólo, como la soledad mas oscura y solitaria. En silencio, respira, parpadea, está vivo, pero con la mente lejos de ahí.

Lleva días encerrado en la buhardilla del orfanato que ha sido su hogar en la niñez.

Sin comer, sin dormir, sin moverse.

El pingüino de plástico da vueltas en su mano, una y otra vez, a un lado y al otro.

Piensa, es lo único que ha hecho todo el tiempo, darle vueltas y mas vueltas a todo. Tiene la mano derecha con los nudillos hinchados, de los golpes que ha propinado con ella a la tierna carne de su precioso novio.

Iba a dejarle.

A marcharse.

Por un tiempo, le había dicho, para pensárselo mejor.

_¿Pensarse mejor, el qué?._

Tetsu no tenía nada, salvo él.

Sus padres le habían echado a la calle.

No tenía amigos, ni metas, ni sueños, ni sentimientos... solo a él.

Y se iba, _¿A dónde?, y ¿Con quien?._

Apretó la mandíbula, furioso. Seguía sin entender nada.

Pensando se dio cuenta de que al principio no era así.

Kuroko le sonreía todo el tiempo, ¿Cuando había dejado de hacerlo?.

No conseguía recordar en que momento de su relación había dejado de querer salir con él a la calle, o al cine, o a cenar fuera.

No recordaba la última vez que Tetsu le pidió un beso, o le agarró de la mano para caminar tomados de ellas. ¿Era de eso de lo que quería pensar con calma lejos de él?.

Levantó la mano, poniendo atención en sus nudillos hinchados. Le había dado realmente fuerte... jamás pensó que sería capaz de hacerlo, de decirle que le dejaba... no podía hacerlo, no...

Daiki levantó la vista y frunció el ceño.

Se dio cuenta de que últimamente sus frases comenzaban siempre con un "no".

_No necesito pasarte el balón, puedo encestar por mi cuenta._

_No hace falta que esperes fuera, vete sin mi._

_No recuerdo haberte dicho que hablaras._

_No te necesito._

_No hables. _

_No me mires._

_No, no, no..._

Y él no era el único, el resto del equipo había dejado también de contar con él en los partidos. En las salidas... en la vida. Tetsuya estaba solo, mucho mas que solo.

Levantó la mano para acercar el pingüino a sus ojos.

Aún así...

¿Por qué no le había pedido ayuda?. –_ No hables._

¿Por qué no contaba con él?. – _No te necesito._

No quiso seguir pensando en ello. A su alrededor el mundo se desmoronaba. Todos se rendían, le abandonaban... incluso Tetsu, se alejaba de su lado... ¿No le bastaba con complacerlo cuando él necesitaba?

Era un buen novio. Se acostaban casi a diario. Y le daba espacio, todo el que quería. Tetsu solo tenía que mantener su casa limpia y ocuparse de que nada estorbara, mantener la boca cerrada y hacer las cosas como a él le gustaban, por que así era como se hacían.

Siguió el contorno de la figura de plástico con los ojos, en la palma de su mano.

Una sonrisa afloró a sus labios, recordando cuando lo puso en la mano de Kuroko.

….

– ¿En serio quieres ese?. – Señaló el muñeco posando el dedo en el cristal. – Es feo de cojones.

– Quiero ese, el pingüino. – Murasakibara se asomó por encima de la cabeza de Aomine, asintiendo a su amigo. – Es mono, me gusta.

– Está bien, está bien. – Se puso delante y agarró la palanquita uniendo las cejas sobre el puente de la nariz, concentrándose. – No parece muy difícil.

– Mmm … – Kise se asomó por el cristal contrario. – Lo malo de estas cosas es que las pinzas no agarran, son una mierda.

– Es tirar el dinero. – Puntualizó Akashi, poniendo en la mano de Atsushi una bolsa de ositos de gominola.

– Suerte, tío. – Midorima posó una moneda junto a la botonera de la máquina. – Kise tiene razón, estas máquinas son un timo.

– Que os den a todos. – Les miró con una sonrisa en la cara. – Si Tetsu lo quiere, lo tendrá, aunque tenga que sacarlo a patadas de esta cosa. – Metió la moneda que le había regalado el de gafas y dirigió las pinzas al llavero. Lo cogió, pero tal y como había dicho Kise, la poca fuerza de agarre de las pinzas lo soltaron a un centímetro del agujero de salida.

Chistó fastidiado, pero aún así, lo intentó de nuevo.

Una y otra vez, moneda tras moneda. La paga de sus dos trabajos, se fue en la maquinita.

Dos horas después, aquello ya era algo personal.

En la palma de su mano, las tres últimas monedas.

Kuroko le abrazó por detrás, arrancándole una sonrisita. Miraron alrededor y ocultos tras un panel lateral, se dieron un beso profundo y nervioso.

Aomine volvió al mando de la máquina, decidido.

El muñeco se enganchó de lado,entre las dos puntas de las pinzas, de modo, que no se cayó cuando empezó a subir, ni en la sacudida que movía el artilugio violentamente hacia los lados cuando se detenía sobre el agujero. Las pinzas se aflojaron y el bicho cayó en la salida.

Aomine metió la mano tras la trampilla y agarró el muñeco dentro de su palma.

Tetsuya alargó su propia mano con la palma hacia arriba, reclamándolo, pero Daiki se giró, dándole la espalda. Le vio rebuscar en su bolsillo algo y pedirle que esperase.

Por fin se giró, mirándole sonriente. Sostenía el pingüino con dos dedos, frente a su cara. Cuando Kuroko lo cogió, se dio cuenta de que de la otra punta colgaba una llave.

– Ahí tienes el maldito parrajaco horroroso. – Lo sacudió frente a su cara con expresión de alucine. – Vamos, cógelo... que por su culpa este mes tendré que comer pan solo...a si que mas vale que lo quieras todavía.

Kuroko lo miró sorprendido. Le daba la llave de su casa...

– Quiero ir. – Murmuró, al tiempo que Daiki se agachaba para recoger su mochila del suelo. – A probar la llave,¿Puedo?.

Aomine entendió a la primera lo que esa petición significaba, y respondió con una sonrisa plena.

….

Pero eso fue cuando se lo dio. Giró el muñeco en su palma, y lo volvió a poner de cara.

– ¿Cómo que te vas?. – Había repetido, apretando la llave en su palma, convertida en un tenso puño. – No puedes irte... puedes pensar aquí.

Kuroko negó. Y él lo vio, el miedo en sus ojos; mucho mas que miedo, terror.

Le temía, ¿Por qué?.

Kuroko quiso pasar, tras él estaba la puerta de salida. Se agachó para tomar su maleta por el asa, pero el estruendo que hizo la silla al chocar contra el suelo, le hizo envararse en el sitio, asustado de veras.

Le dejaba, sin mas. Sin una explicación; por que necesitaba tiempo, o lo que es lo mismo, por que si.

Le agarró con fuerza del brazo, y le giró, para encararle.

No luchaba, no oponía resistencia... ¿Por qué?.

Fue inconsciente... su mano se cerró, la rabia llenando sus miembros por completo, y descargó con saña, un puñetazo, directo a su sien.

– No vas a irte, no te dejaré hacerlo. – Era simple de entender. Hasta un tonto como Kuroko sería capaz de comprenderlo si se lo decía tan directamente.

– Por favor... – Su mano temblaba sobre el golpe, y su voz, todo él, era un cúmulo inestable.

– He dicho que no. – El siguiente golpe fue a su costado. Sintió en su mano el crujir de los finos huesos de las costillas, y al peliceleste doblarse hacia delante hasta caer de rodillas. – Eres mío. No dejaré que nadie mas te tenga. – Agarró su pelo, levantándole la cabeza, obligando a Tetsuya a mirarle con el único ojo que podía mantener abierto. – Eres de mi propiedad, y puedo hacer contigo lo que yo quiera. ¿Entiendes?.

Lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, y se sentó encima, apretando en el golpe que acababa de asestar, arrancándole un grito desde lo mas profundo de su ser. La camiseta fue desgarrada y le aplastó contra el suelo.

Esa situación, le había provocado una terrible y dolorosa erección.

– ¿Con quien te vas?. – La voz corrosiva, dolorosa, hiriente, recorrió el camino hasta la boca, buscando herir profundamente. – ¿A pensar en lo nuestro?, no me jodas, no soy estúpido.

¿De verdad se pensaba que era tan tonto?... Pero, no iba a consentirlo. Tetsu era su propiedad, nadie mas le pondría las manos encima.

Apretó con fuerza, manos , piernas, caderas. Toda esa persona bajo él era suya. Esos labios temblorosos, ensangrentados. Esos ojos desorbitados de mirada perdida. Esas inútiles manos que no servían para el basket, ni siquiera la cascaba bien.

A sus ojos Kuroko solo era una patética existencia innecesaria. Pero aun así, era suyo. Él se había declarado, le había dicho que era hermoso, sexy... que lo amaba.

Tetsuya le había confesado mil veces que lo amaba... ¿Y él?

Incluso últimamente, cuando era un insufrible cabrón, que se limitaba a despreciarle, Kuroko le sonreía tristemente, con un "vale, como quieras".

No discutía, no peleaba... se había rendido, como los demás.

Al fin y al cabo, Tetsuya era como el resto.

Y eso que él lo amaba, aunque no se lo dijera. Si le trataba mal, era por su bien, para que espabilara... Si, justo eso. El quería a Kuroko, con toda su alma.

– Da- dai... – Jadeo. – p-para...d-du... duele. – Un quejido.

Lo único que se escucha hasta ese momento es una extraña mezcla. El cuerpo de Tetsu, golpeando el suelo, una y otra vez. Sus manos, nerviosas, apretando en grandes pellizcos la piel que podía abarcar, sus dientes chirriando de lo fuerte que apretaba la mandíbula... la ropa al hacerse jirones... y los pequeños quejidos, que acompañaban sus empujes...

Las lágrimas de Kuroko bajan por la sien, hasta el suelo tras él, sus ojos carentes de luz, con la mirada perdida a ras de suelo. Su pecho no se mueve en cada respiración.

Aomine sigue, con su vaivén, ajeno a este hecho, sus dedos cerrados en el frágil cuello, como tenazas. Kuroko es suyo, y no será de nadie mas, por que lo ama. Lo ama como nadie jamás le amará.

– No lo ves, Tetsu, te amo. – desliza su mano hasta el vientre, donde nota la calidez de la sangre... y algo mas.

Retira los dedos del cuello, despacio.

– No, puedes hacerme esto. – Se agacha, hasta sus labios, dándole el aire que necesita para respirar. – No, no, no, no... – golpea su pecho, con las dos manos convertidas en puños.

No sabe si lo está haciendo bien, solo ve todo rojo, y su pequeño novio, desmadejado, roto, herido... no respira... es su culpa, por querer dejarle... pero él no quiere eso...

Golpea en el centro de su pecho, con los puños cerrados con fuerza y le da aire, como en las películas. No hay repuesta... toma el teléfono móvil de Kuroko.. no sabe a quien llamar.

Lo tira, a un lado, rebota y se desmonta en trozos... vuelve a intentarlo.

En la siguiente bocanada, por fin, Kuroko recupera el movimiento en su pecho. Se aparta de él, y le mira, acuclillado.

Pasá ahí, no sabe cuanto tiempo, mirándole sin mas. Tetsu llora, en sueños, es lo único que hace, llorar. Tiembla con el cuerpo entero. Sangra, se queja...

Daiki se levanta y simplemente sale a la calle. Arregla su ropa, y camina sin rumbo...y sus pasos le llevan a su antiguo hogar.

Cuando le preguntan que ha pasado, no sabe que decir... se limita a cerrar la puerta tras él, y quedarse quieto... nada mas.

La verdad, es que ni él mismo sabe que ha pasado... sólo que Tetsuya iba a dejarle... como todos los demás...

¿Y después?...

No lo sabe, solo que ha vuelto al orfanato, y que quiere estar solo...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno, pues el cap tres, visto desde el otro lado...

Gracias por el apoyo, encantos, os lovio a todas/os.

Me cuesta muchísisisismo pillar a Daiki aquí, es como otro personaje, diferente... pero espero que se entienda un poco.

Besitos y mordiskitos

shiga san


	4. Pasito a pasito

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Kuroko se enamoró de Daiki, vivió la sensación del primer amor, bonito, agradable y a la vez terrible. Cuando vio que esa relación destruía su vida y quiso terminarla, comenzó el verdadero infierno.

Por que recuperar tu vida cuando la persona a la que amas te arranca cruelmente el corazón, no es precisamente sencillo.

Al menos hasta que aparece alguien que puede acunar un corazón roto entre sus dedos y amarlo tanto como para que nazca de nuevo la confianza en el amor mas puro y dulce que jamás ha existido.

Aokuro... Kaga Kuro...

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en el equipo.**

**El origen de todo.**

**Capítulo 4: Pasito a pasito.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Un grito, delirante y terrorífico le despierta. Bañado en sudor, tembloroso, jadea, dejando caer sus lágrimas sin control alguno por sus mejillas.

El cuerpo entero tiembla. Desde sus pestañas hasta los dedos de los pies, tiemblan. El sueño, aún tierno en su mente que despierta lentamente a la realidad, es tan real, tan aterrador, que le provoca incluso ganas de vomitar.

Sus entrañas arden, como lava lacerante. Le duele la cabeza, el cuello, el costado... jadea, se ahoga, necesita aire, urgentemente. Tiene la sensación de que perderá el conocimiento de un momento a otro.

La cálida voz de su abuela le llega desde los pies del colchón. La mujer no le toca, solo susurra, tranquila, voz de aliento que le envuelve hasta calmarle.

Finalmente, ya calmado, siendo consciente de que solo ha sido un sueño, rompe a llorar.

Lo necesita, descargar todo ese terror de algún modo. A la mujer le rompe el alma verle así, pero no puede simplemente quedarse mirando. Se acerca, despacio, y se sienta en el filo, junto a él.

Kuroko siente la presencia de la mujer, su calor, su cuerpo, su proximidad. Tiene que poder superarlo, como sea. Se fuerza, hasta el límite, aún llorando, a alargar la mano hasta la mujer y espera que ella la aferre.

Le abraza contra su pecho, despacio, temblando con él, acariciando sus cabellos con calma, en un roce sutil. Sus palabras le llegan, el apoyo, la tranquilidad.

Después de mucho tiempo se siente protegido, en paz. Sigue temblando, llorando, pero ve una pequeñísima luz, una esperanza que le dice que, no volverá a ser como antes, pero al menos, existe un modo de hacer del miedo una sensación pasajera, que no domine su vida por completo como pasa ahora.

La mujer le acomoda de nuevo en el lecho, se ha dormido, plácidamente.

Odia, con toda su alma, a ese chico, por dañar de este modo a su precioso nieto, pero del mismo modo sabe, la sabiduría que da el tiempo, que es imposible hacer tanto daño sin recibir algo de ese dolor en tu propio cuerpo.

Ese chico, si tiene corazón, estará destrozado cuando se de cuenta de lo que ha hecho. Cuando sea consciente de que tendrá que vivir sin su Kuroko. Su vida será lamentable desde ese momento.

Kuroko despierta con un ruido irritante de fondo. Es una especie de "meeck meeck" que no le deja seguir durmiendo. Abre las hojas de madera que hacen de ventana y ve a su "taxi"mirándole divertido desde abajo.

Sigue sentado en la moto, aunque está apagada. Le saluda con la mano y le hace señas para que baje, pero la anciana se adelanta y le tira de nuevo, al suelo, arrastrándole cogido por la oreja hasta el granero.

Kuroko ha recogido la parte mas alta del granero, donde un colchón de lana llena de bultos, limpio, le servía para no dormir en el suelo. Poco mas.

El material de granja, y un montón de muebles, y aparejos de sembrado estaban amontonados, en una extraña maraña de cosas indefinidas.

Y su abuela quería todo eso fuera de su granero... para eso estaba ahí el otro chico.

– ¿También te ha obligado a trabajar?... Se supone que eres su nieto, deberías poder librarte, por aquello del parentesco... yo no tengo escapatoria, me trata como un esclavo... sin compasión alguna y. ..¡Auuu! –Colleja que le golpea con ganas en la nuca.

– Ayuda a mi Tetsu... es un señoritingo de ciudad y no está acostumbrado al trabajo en el campo. No quiero que se haga daño.

El muchacho se apartó el flequillo de la cara un momento, y miró sonriente a Kuroko, que en pijama y con los pelos de punta, se restregaba los ojos intentando limpiarse las legañas y poder ver.

Su abuela negó, y le hizo un gesto al otro chico, una amenaza silenciosa de que se guardara su opinión sobre el aspecto de las heridas del peliceleste. Iba sin camiseta y se veían perfectamente.

Horas después, con casi todo fuera, en la calle, igual de amontonado que estaba dentro, los dos chicos descansaban, tirados todo lo largos que eran en un lateral del camino.

– Ya te has integrado totalmente. Eres mas de campo que las amapolas. – Señaló la ropa de Kuroko, rota y sucia como la suya. Dejó la mano sobre su estómago, con el brazo cruzado por encima. – Himuro... Aunque puedes llamarme, "Eh tu" como hace tu abuela y los viejitos de los alrededores.

– Kuroko. – Estiró su mano igual que él, para estrecharla, aunque por la postura, y por lo cansados que estaban los dos no durasen con las manos levantadas ni medio segundo. – ¿Me llevas a la estación?... Quiero llamar a un amigo, y aquí no funciona el..

– Cualquier cosa que nos aleje de tu abuela... – Los dos sonrieron, sentándose al mismo tiempo entre quejidos.

….

– ¿Tetsu kun?. – La voz de Akashi sonó tranquila, aunque un poco sorprendida por la llamada.

– ¡Ah!, perdón... no ha pasado nada, todo va bien. – Se tranquilizó sentándose en el suelo, directamente. Escuchó las preguntas del pelirrojo. – Si, si … eso es igual, sigo despertándome... Pero, anoche abracé a la abuela... me temblaba todo... estoy bien, de verdad... Claro, ven... si, si, Murasakibara kun también, seguro que a mi abuela no le importa tener un par de brazos extras... Vale, si, el viernes. Hasta entonces.

– ¿Murasakibara?. – Himuro preguntó realmente interesado, levantando a Kuroko tomando su mano. – ¿Atsushi?

– ¿Le conoces?. – Su voz sonó sorprendida, aunque no por el hecho de que conociera a su amigo, si no por que le estaba tocando con normalidad y él no estaba gritando aterrado, por ese hecho.

– Tío, soy fanático del basket... Tengo un amigo, casi igual de alto que él, y bueno... soy fan me encanta... y... joder, ya no sé ni lo que digo. – Levantó el anillo colgado de su cuello y dibujó una sonrisa. – ¿Ves esto?... Mi hermano tiene otro igual... bueno, no es mi hermano de verdad, somos hermanos de basket... aunque yo soy mejor que él y … Bueno, no me has dicho de que conoces a Murasakibara, y ¿Va a venir aquí?.

– Somos amigos, compañeros de equipo. – El moreno elevó las dos cejas hasta lo mas alto de su frente.

– Compa...¿Tu juegas?. – Alucinado no se esperaba eso.

– Ya no... jugaba. – Se sacudió el pantalón y empezó a caminar hasta la moto. – Vamos a volver ya, o mi abuela nos zurrará a los dos.

– ¿El que te dio la paliza también juega?. – No dijo nada más, se limitó a señalarle arriba y abajo con el dedo de punta. – Perdona, no es asunto mío...

– Si, También juega... – Desvió la mirada al anillo colgando en su cuello y el otro chico se dio cuenta por que le pidió que esperase un momento.

Himuro sacó su propio teléfono y marcó un número de la agenda.

– ¿Qué pasa perdedor?. – Apartó el aparato de su oreja, por que el otro chico le estaba gritando. – ¿Adivina a quien voy a conocer el fin de semana que viene?

– Y yo que sé... ¿Desde cuando tengo poderes?. – Bufó molesto.

– Murasakibara, Atsushi,... tío, voy a conocerle. – Kuroko tiró de su manga, y le susurró un nombre nuevo. – ¿Akashi?... ¿Seijuuro? ¿Ese Akashi?. – Tuvo que sentarse de la impresión.

– Haz fotos, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?. – Chistó fastidiado. – No sé quienes son esos tíos. Buenos jugadores, supongo o no te interesarías.

– Ohhh Vaaamoooss Kagamiiii, reconoce que estás que te reconcome la envidia. – Se regodeó satisfecho.

– Oh si,me muero de la envidia. – Suspiró. – Bueno, pásalo bien, pueblerino.

– Que te den, amargado. – Colgó con una sonrisa radiante.

Kuroko, que se había alejado para dejarle hablar tranquilo regresó a su lado cuando le vió terminar la conversación, aunque seguía mirando el teléfono.

Pasó el dedo por la pantalla hasta dar con al imagen que le quería enseñar a Kuroko.

– Este es mi hermano de basket. – Kuroko miró la imagen del pelirrojo en la pantalla, pestañeó gratamente sorprendido. – Kagami. Es un idiota estirado, pero un buen tío. El curso que viene se traslada de instituto, voy a echarle de menos... – Le miró y pintó una hermosa sonrisa en su cara al ver a Kuroko sonriendo, ampliando la imagen y moviéndola para ver cada rincón de su rostro congelado en la foto. – ¿Me devuelves el teléfono?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, suspendida... Kuroko no podía borrar esa mirada, esos labios, ese rostro de su mente en lo que quedaba de verano...

– ¿Kagami, Eh?. – Himuro asintió, sonriendo. – Es un nombre raro.

– Kuroko tampoco es que sea muy normal. – Respondió.

– Ese es mi apellido. – Puntualizó sentándose tras él en la moto, pellizcándole en las costillas con saña.

El verano empezaba a tener algo bueno, por fin.

0000000000000000000000000000000

jurrrr, terminé jejeje

gracias por el apoyo... por fin se han visto, bueno, casi... jejejeje

Ahora habrá que esperar a que Himuro le haga fotos a Kuroko para mandárselas a Kagami jejejeej

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Besitos y moridskitos

shiga san


	5. Nubes de algodón sin forma

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Kuroko se enamoró de Daiki, vivió la sensación del primer amor, bonito, agradable y a la vez terrible. Cuando vio que esa relación destruía su vida y quiso terminarla, comenzó el verdadero infierno.

Por que recuperar tu vida cuando la persona a la que amas te arranca cruelmente el corazón, no es precisamente sencillo.

Al menos hasta que aparece alguien que puede acunar un corazón roto entre sus dedos y amarlo tanto como para que nazca de nuevo la confianza en el amor mas puro y dulce que jamás ha existido.

Aokuro... Kaga Kuro...

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en el equipo.**

**El origen de todo.**

**Capítulo 5: Nubes de algodón sin forma.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

No había ni un rincón de la granja con una sola mota de polvo, ni uno solo.

El polvo ni se acercaba a la granja de la familia de Kuroko. No había nada viejo amontonado en ningún sitio, ni buhardilla, ni granero, nada de nada.

Lo único destartalado en toda la propiedad era la moto de Himuro, que seguía tirada a un lado del camino.

Junto a la rueda delantera, cuatro muchachos, sucios, llenos de rotos, manchurrones de materia indefinida, y suciedad por todas partes. Por todas.

Los cuatro con la mirada en el infinito, en las nubes sobre sus cabezas, deslizándose a cámara lenta en su río azul de tranquilidad.

– No se parecen a nada. – Akashi murmuró mas para sí mismo.

– ¿Bolas de algodón?. – Murasakibara preguntó, también en voz baja.

– Tío, solo son nubes... estúpidas bolas de gas que no parecen nada. – El cansancio ponía de mal humor al moreno. – Las miradas de los otros tres chicos se posaron en su persona, se limitaron a girar la cabeza en su dirección y mirarle.

Himuro suspiró, entendiendo. Los otros tres también estaban cansados, pero necesitaban todo eso de buscarle forma a las nubes, para evadirse del cansancio, o simplemente para no entrar en la casa, y que la abuela de Kuroko les "pidiera amablemente" que hicieran algo, algo para lo que una ancianita desvalida no tenía fuerzas.

Y una porra.

Ellos eran cuatro adolescentes, llenos de energía, y aún así, esa mujer les había drenado por completo. Murasakibara la había visto cargar un mueble de mas de dos metros sin esfuerzo alguno. Esa mujer no era normal... claro que ya comprendían de donde había sacado lo raro Tetsuya, era totalmente genético.

– Mmm...¿Una vaca montando en bici?. – Los tres chicos volvieron la vista al cielo, mirando la nube mas grande. Ladearon la cabeza a un lado, al otro... fruncieron el ceño.

– Es mas... una cabra. – Tetsuya apuntó con la punta del dedo.

Los tres chicos miraron la punta de su dedo, y después siguiendo la línea la nube en cuestión.

– No, es una vaca. – Himuro volvió a asegurar, tranquilo.

– Si Kurochin dice que es una cabra, es una cabra. – Murasakibara apuntó seriamente.

– Bien, el mas enano gana. – Akashi señaló al peliceleste, y soltó una risita cuando le atizó un pequeño codazo en las costillas.

– ¡Vamos, atajo de tirados!... Por el amor del cielo, ¿Qué demonios coméis en la ciudad que ya estáis tan cansados?... Esta juventud, no aguanta nada... – La mujer llenó un cubo de agua con el grifo para el riego del jardín delantero, y lo fue tirando encima de los chicos al tiempo que iba caminado a pocos centímetros de sus cabezas, haciéndoles saltar uno tras otro de la impresión.

La anciana se giró al llegar al último de ellos y regresó sobre sus pasos. Se paró frente a Atsushi, y le miró, seria.

– Madre del amor hermoso, criatura. – Murasakibara emitió una sonrisa feliz, ya que siempre que lo veía de pie soltaba alguna frase de ese tipo. – ¿Y tu eres el pequeño de tus hermanos?... Pobre madre la tuya, esa mujer se merece un premio. – Le agarró por la mano, toqueteando su brazo hasta donde llegaba, tirando de él para que se diera la vuelta, a un lado y a otro. – Qué cosas... parece que te has comido lo que le tocaba a estos tres enanos, míralos, se han quedado encanijados...

Kuroko soltó una pequeña carcajada, haciendo a todo el mundo mirarle...

Akashi le acompañó, riendo con él... Himuro le siguió... y la abuela soltó un suspiro de profundo alivio.

– Bueno atajo de señoritas de ciudad, tengo comida dentro... y bebida fría. – Señaló la manguera del jardín y puso el cubo en las manos de Himuro. – Pero primero tenéis que quitaros la mierda, en mi casa no entran guarros. Ahí tenéis el agua, y aquí el jabón. – Metió la mano en el delantal y sacó una pastilla blanca que metió en el cubo con un ruido seco. – Ahora os traigo unas toallas, y algo de ropa... ¡Venga, coño! que estáis dormidos.

– Pero abuela. – Kuroko trató de puntualizar el hecho de que estaban en la calle, en el campo, vale, pero fuera del baño.

– Créeme cariño, no tienes nada que estos chicos tan guapos no hayan visto ya... y ninguno de vosotros tenéis nada que pueda sorprenderme. Nada de quejas, a lavarse, ya.

Se alejó de ellos, a pasos amplios, firmes, refunfuñando entre dientes cosas sobre lo floja que era la juventud y el poco aguante de los deportistas de hoy en día, y lo tiquismiquis y especialitos que se habían vuelto con tanta comodidad urbanita.

…...

Por la noche, sentado en el jardín delantero, Akashi miraba las estrellas, en paz.

Himuro se sentó a su lado, sin decir nada. El pelirrojo inició la conversación.

– Ese amigo tuyo... Kagami... ¿Es de fiar?. – No le miró, pero el tono de su voz decía mas que lo que sus palabras daban a entender.

– Por supuesto. Es un buen tío, un poco simple y obsesionado con el basquet, pero le confiaría mi vida sin pensarlo.

– Me toca preguntar. – El moreno se tumbó a su lado, manos en la nuca. – Ese tio que le ha dado a Kuroko esa paliza, ¿Es de su equipo?. – Akashi respondió al instante. – ¿Y que va a hacer cuando termine el verano?, quiero decir, supongo que irán al mismo instituto... incluso a la misma clase...

– Eso no es lo peor, créeme. – El pelirrojo se cruzó de piernas, sentado. De algún modo, también necesitaba desahogarse, soltarlo todo, y sabía que ese chico no lo iría contando por ahí. – No solo es su compañero de clase, vive con él... son novios...

Himuro no dijo nada, y Akashi lo interpretó como una señal para contarle todo. Lo hizo, no solo como encontró a Kuroko en la casa, ni los días a su lado en el hospital, si no lo anterior... como iban evolucionando su manera de jugar y le dejaban atrás...

– Todos vosotros, sois unos egoístas. Habéis abandonado a un compañero a su suerte, y ahora, tienes la cara de culpar al otro, de algo que todos visteis venir y a ninguno se os ocurrió impedir. – Se sentó de golpe, mirándole fijamente. – Puede que digas que no es asunto mío por que no le conozco tanto como tu, ni de tanto tiempo, pero creo que le vendría bien alejarse de vosotros una temporada. Fíjate todo lo que ha sanado estando aquí, lejos de vosotros, que decís ser sus amigos...

Akashi iba a replicar, pero … tenía razón. Todos se habían dado cuenta de que Daiki empezaba a ser cruel con Kuroko, y ninguno hizo nada. Fueron espectadores de su mal hacer. Todos ellos, sin excepción.

A lo mejor... él también había notado el interés que Kagami, ese amigo de Himuro había despertado en Kuroko...

– Y... ¿A que instituto dices que va a trasladarse ese amigo tuyo?. – Preguntó con una nota de remordimientos.

– Seirin. – Himuro buscó entre sus archivos del móvil y le enseñó la foto de Kagami. – Se que tienes unos ojos especiales... y si sale mal, bueno, asumo la responsabilidad, pero mírale... Al menos tienes que admitir, que mejor que el otro, si que es, ¿Eh, que me dices?

– Lo único que quiero es que Kuroko sea feliz, nada mas. – Tomó el teléfono y miró al pelirrojo sonriente de la pantalla. – Ciertamente, parece un simple...pero... bueno, Seirin es un buen instituto, y tiene apartamentos para estudiantes a buen precio...

– Ocúpate del resto, a tu vuelta. – Himuro se levantó y se sacudió el pantalón con las manos. – Pero si es tu chico quien el rompe el corazón al mío, pagarás tu.

– Asumo las consecuencias, sin dudarlo. – Akashi levantó la mano en su dirección y esperó hasta que el otro chico le agarró de ella y tiró para levantarle. – Una noche preciosa.

– No sé tío, a mi me parecen puntitos. – Caminó hasta adelantarle, los dos sonriendo.

00000000000000000000000000000

Daiki recibió la bofetada de su padre sin inmutarse. El anciano le escuchó en silencio hasta que terminó, y le abrazó con ganas después de golpearle.

– Al menos sabrás donde está Tetsuya. – Daiki negó y el anciano suspiró frustrado.

– Su teléfono no da señal, y en su casa no saben nada de él, ni quieren saberlo. – Se sobó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, con una expresión neutra.

– ¿Y los demás? Sus amigos, compañeros... – Negó de nuevo. Miró al suelo avergonzado. – Está bien, escuchame atentamente. – Le agarró la cara con las dos manos y le obligó a quedarse quieto. – No quiero que le busques, ni preguntes por él, no te acerques a nadie que le conozca... mantente alejado, ¿Entendido?. Voy a hacer unas llamadas... tengo un amigo en la policía que puede echarme una mano. Lo principal es saber donde está Tetsuya y si está bien... pero te advierto que si a ese chico le ha pasado algo, irás derechito a la comisaría. No voy a decirte que lo que has hecho está bien, por que tu mismo sabes que no es así, yo mismo te eduqué para que comprendieras la diferencia entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal, y ese chico te quería hasta el punto de anularse completamente para cumplir tus caprichos. Piensa en ello mientras estoy fuera, y ni se te ocurra salir de aquí.

Daiki ni pronunció palabra. Se quedó mirando la puerta cuando se cerró y volvió su vista a la ventana.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?

Contó los días con los dedos... y no le gustó el número.

Mas de un mes, treinta y cuatro días sin saber nada de Kuroko. Pensó en lo que su padre le había dicho... Él no sentía que estuviera haciendo de menos a nadie...todo eso eran tonterías del viejo, estaba claro que Kuroko permanecía a su lado por que lo suyo iba bien...

¿O no?...

¿ Y si es así, por que quería dejarte, eh genio?

Levantó una mano y mordisqueó la uña del pulgar, con saña.

¿En que se había equivocado?.. ¿Es que él era el que estaba equivocado?

No, no encontraba nada malo en su hacer, nada.

Que se fueran todos a la mierda, Kuroko incluido. Si quería largarse tenía el maldito mundo entero para hacerlo.

Apretó la mandíbula, furioso, con el mundo, consigo mismo, con los que le decían que estarían ahí y no habían cumplido su palabra.

Nada servía, nada era verdad. Todos mentían, una y otra vez.

Que se vayan a la mierda.

El teléfono, con su soniquete constante le saca de sus pensamientos. Mira la pantalla y sonríe.

¿Para que cumplir la promesa si nadie lo hace con él?

– ¿Aominecchi?... Soy yo, acabo de volver, estoy en el aeropuerto esperando mi maleta, y he pensado que podíamos quedar todos para comer juntos y contarnos que tal van las vacaciones... ¿Aominecchi?.

– Estoy aquí tío. – Hizo una pausa, escuchando el incesante parloteo del rubio. – Técnicamente estoy castigado, de hecho, no puedo hablar contigo... pero que cojones, llámame cuando salgas de allí.

– Oh, genial, me muero por veros a todos. – Demasiado contento no se dio cuenta de que la voz del otro chico no sonaba muy conciliadora. – Pásame a Kurokocchi, que quiero decirle hola.

– Eso no va a poder ser. – Esperó la respuesta del modelo y contestó. – Es que... ya no estamos juntos.

– ¿Pero que os pasa? Me voy unos días y todo se estropea... – Bufó molesto. – Hablaré con él , aunque seguro que es culpa tuya, últimamente no le dejas ni respirar, estás demasiado encima de todo lo que hace.

_Así que es eso... le agobio...tanto que hasta Kise se ha dado cuenta._

– Como sea, si quieres quedar tendrá que ser a solas conmigo, el resto están por ahí, yo que se donde.

– Gracias tío, pero mejor me voy a casa. Si tu estás castigado no quiero ser el culpable de que te castiguen mas por quedar conmigo. Cuídate.

– Vale, venga... que descanses.

Colgó intranquilo.

Kise tampoco estaba muy conforme con su respuesta, pero para él eran buenas noticias.

Daiki soltero, por mucha pena que le diera Kuroko... era una buena oportunidad para él...

0000000000000000000000000000000

Uff, que cansancio... jejeej-... bueno esto avanza, un poco mas, despacito... me duele el brazo de nuevo, pero terminaré todo lo prometo.

A las que leéis en el otro lado,un consejo, releer la parte en la que Daiki abre las cartas... me parece que TODAS/OS habéis pasado por alto algo importante jajajaja Aunque conociéndome no sé como os sorprendéis a estas alturas, sabéis que me encanta putear a los personajes jejeje

Como sea, gracias por leer.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	6. Derribar el muro

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Kuroko se enamoró de Daiki, vivió la sensación del primer amor, bonito, agradable y a la vez terrible. Cuando vio que esa relación destruía su vida y quiso terminarla, comenzó el verdadero infierno.

Por que recuperar tu vida cuando la persona a la que amas te arranca cruelmente el corazón, no es precisamente sencillo.

Al menos hasta que aparece alguien que puede acunar un corazón roto entre sus dedos y amarlo tanto como para que nazca de nuevo la confianza en el amor mas puro y dulce que jamás ha existido.

Aokuro... Kaga Kuro...

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en el equipo.**

**El origen de todo.**

**Capítulo 6: Derribar el muro.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Suspiró mirando el uniforme. Era tan distinto al de su escuela anterior, que se sintió raro incluso antes de ponérselo.

– Tetsuya, ¿Te falta mucho?. – La voz de su madre tras la puerta de su cuarto le hizo darse prisa, aunque sabía que aún tenía tiempo de sobra.

Había vuelto a su casa, aunque no es que le hiciera especial ilusión, pero al regresar de sus vacaciones con la abuela, le estaban esperando en la estación.

No le preguntaron nada, simplemente murmuraron un "volvamos a casa" que él asintió en silencio.

No quería volver a jugar, ni encontrarse con nada ni nadie que le recordara su relación con Daiki, era lo mejor para su mente.

Sus padres le habían inscrito en Seirin, sin contar con él, y Tetsuya agradeció el poder cambiar de aires. Gente nueva, ambiente nuevo, clases nuevas... todo en su vida era nuevo, no es que fuera mejor, pero no era lo mismo.

Volvió a su cuarto, conservado como una capsula del tiempo todo el tiempo que había estado fuera. No quiso pensar en su madre, en mitad de su habitación buscandole, o entrando cada día para limpiar... Pasó una tarde cambiando los porters, quitando fotos del espejo, reemplazándolas por las que había hecho en verano, campos de flores, una nube con forma de barco, bichitos, maderas corroidas... paz.

Su abuela se instaló en el cuarto de invitados junto al suyo. Adoraba tenerla cerca, así, la incomodidad por los silencios de sus padres ni si quiera eran tenidos en cuenta. Ni las miradas que su madre le echaba, tratando de preguntarle cosas que luego sus labios no pronunciaban.

Se colgó la chaqueta del uniforme en el antebrazo y bajó por la escalera. Como era el primer día de clase, no había que llevar libros, era mas una toma de contacto con las clases, los profesores, los clubes.

Tenía claro que no iba a apuntarse a nada, solo quería ir a clase, aprobar y pasar por la secundaria como un suspiro, nada mas.

En el silencio de la cocina, su móvil sonó.

– Hola Himuro. – Saludó a su amigo con una sonrisa. – ¿Sabes que aquí son las siete de la madrugada, no?.

– Uy, lo siento. – Se burló. – Solo quería darte suerte en tu primer día de clase. ¿Cómo lo llevas?.

– Lo llevo, que no es poco. – Se sentó en un lado, tranquilo.

– ¿Tienes el plano y la lista de clases, no?... Seguro que te pierdes...

– Si mamá, tengo todo... hasta el dinero para el almuerzo...

– ¿Te apuntarás al club de basket, no?... He oído que es nuevo, pero son buenos...

– No voy a jugar... no quiero hacerlo. – Negó mas serio.

– Pues yo creo que deberías... Solo necesitas buenos compañeros. Recuerda que es un trabajo en equipo, y no en solitario... me gusta tu basket, ya te lo dije, pero con un buen compañero para apoyarte, bueno, serías tan bueno como para ganar a esos pretenciosos, tu sabes...

– Me lo pensaré ¿Vale?. – Entendía su postura, es solo, que no tenía confianza en si mismo para jugar de nuevo... y dudaba mucho que existiera alguien tan bueno como … él...

– Bueno, haz amiguitos, habla con los demás niños, no te pegues con los de otras clases, y no te manches la ropa... cómetelo todo sin rechistar y vuelve a casa inmediatamente, ¿Entendido?. – Himuro le escuchó reír por el aparato. – Ahora en serio, pásatelo bien.

– Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada. – Escuchó las palabras de ánimo de su amigo y asintió.

– Dale un beso a tu abuela de mi parte, y llámame cuando salgas, y me cuentas.

– Luego te llamo, hasta luego. – y le colgó.

Miró la hora, que ahora si que era la de salir, y miró de nuevo el plano. Sería un poco tonto perderse el primer día, aunque solo tenía que bajar la calle por la acera de su fachada y caminar hasta la carretera, la del burger en la esquina, desde ahí, seguir a la gente con su mismo uniforme, y no tendría pérdida.

Gastó parte de su asignación en un batido helado de vainilla en el Burger de camino al instituto. Sin poder evitarlo miraba en todas direcciónes, nervioso.

En cuanto vio a un grupo de chicas con su mismo uniforme, se sintió un poco mas tranquilo. Sacó el libro con el itinerario, los planos del centro de estudios y la lista de profesores y se limitó a seguirlas.

Desde la entrada miró en todas direcciones, de nuevo. Todo era diferente, el ambiente, el aroma, hasta el bullicio.

Le gustó.

Levantó la vista y le vio. Era imposible no verle, con esa altura, y ese cabello rojo que tanto había soñado durante el verano.

Era él, estaba seguro.

El hermano de basket de Himuro.

Taiga.

Con el corazón acelerado se acercó y le escuchó preguntar por el club de basket.

Sonrió cuando le vio tomar al chico que promocionaba el club debajo del brazo y caminó con él acuestas hasta la mesa para apuntarse.

Kuroko rellenó su propia solicitud sin pedirla y la posó en la mesa, antes de que el otro chico posara su cara en la superficie de la mesa.

Se quedó a un lado, escuchando, sin más.

¡Oh, dios mio! su voz. Salvaje, deslenguada, profunda...

Amaba el basket y solo quería jugar. Sin pretensiones, ni meta alguna... solo jugar.

Para Kuroko eso era una vuelta a los inicios, cuando él mismo se interesó. Jugar en equipo, divirtiéndose con ello, era un concepto nuevo que no había tenido en cuenta.

Desde su posición le miró, le estudió, le memorizó, hasta el último rincón. Se veía fuerte, mucho, incluso a través de la tela del uniforme. No lo llevaba cerrado del todo, de hecho le parecía que ni llevaba la camisa reglamentaria...

No le importaba su aspecto, bien.

Era alto, mucho mas que él... fuerte, alto... y esos ojos, dios...

Le vio encestar el vaso de agua que le había ofrecido la chica de la mesa y soltar una grosería por su boca, que a Kuroko le sonó a canción celestial.

Caminó tras él, hasta el interior del recinto y emitió una pequeñísima sonrisa, cuando le vio entrar en la clase de primero.

Su misma clase. Eran compañeros de clase.

Esperó a que terminara las primeras clases de presentación, incluso la primera reunión del club, bastante interesante el verle sin camiseta, pero lo bueno estaba por llegar.

Sin esperanzas de acercarse a él, le vio de regreso a casa, en la cancha detrás del instituto, apenas una farola destartalada alumbraba de forma horrible y deficiente el entorno, tanto que Taiga ni le vio entrar.

Sus manos hormigueaban, recordando la sensación del balón entre sus dedos.

Había creído que no jugaría mas, y sin embargo se moría de ganas por hacerlo con él. Tenía que probarle, ver si podía complementarse con él, atrapar sus pases certeros a la primera.

Para eso necesitaba ver una cosa, ver su juego, y sabía que con ese orgullo que tenía de frente, no le escucharía si le preguntaba.

– Uno a uno. – La petición salió de sus labios sin vergüenza.

Kagami le llamó perdedor, patético, inútil... se enfadó con él por su bajo nivel de basket.

Kuroko era terriblemente feliz. Le había encontrado y no solo era hermoso, si no un jugador que haría de él una herramienta con la que vengarse, a su manera, de esos pretenciosos chulitos.

Taiga sería su luz, se lo había prometido, y él, una sombra, mas grande y alargada que nunca.

Si quería derribar el muro del miedo, ese era el instante, la persona, la escena perfecta.

Era el momento y sabía que se arrepentiría toda su vida si no lo aprovechaba.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

Siiiii por finnnnn jajajaja se encontaroooonnnn mua hahahahah

para el siguiente, jejeje, la escena de los entrenamientos en dvd, ¡Misdireccitonnnn! pero bien contada, que tengo ganas de hacerlo.

Gracias por pasaros y comentar

besitos y mordisktios

shiga san.


	7. Sin miedo al amor

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Kuroko se enamoró de Daiki, vivió la sensación del primer amor, bonito, agradable y a la vez terrible. Cuando vio que esa relación destruía su vida y quiso terminarla, comenzó el verdadero infierno.

Por que recuperar tu vida cuando la persona a la que amas te arranca cruelmente el corazón, no es precisamente sencillo.

Al menos hasta que aparece alguien que puede acunar un corazón roto entre sus dedos y amarlo tanto como para que nazca de nuevo la confianza en el amor mas puro y dulce que jamás ha existido.

Aokuro... Kaga Kuro...

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en el equipo.**

**El origen de todo.**

**Capítulo 7: Sin miedo al amor.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Atrapó la hamburguesa entre sus dedos y se perdió en esa mirada de fuego sin darse cuenta.

– Que eso... bueno, que juegas bien. – Avergonzado por haberle juzgado mal el primer día, admitió, en un susurro y regalándole una de sus preciadas hamburguesas, que Kuroko era un buen jugador.

– Gracias. – Deslizó el dedo por el borde del papel encerado y mordió con ganas. No es que le entusiasmara especialmente la comida de ese sitio, en realidad solo iba por su batido de vainilla, nada mas. Pero no se trataba de eso, era una ofrenda de paz del chico que le gustaba... Kuroko suspiró mentalmente.

Otra vez en el punto de partida. ¿Cómo podía caer en lo mismo por segunda vez?... De Daiki también se enamoró al principio de sus ojos, de su sonrisa. ¿Y si admitir que le gustaba Taiga era acabar con alguien mucho peor?... ¿Podía haber algo peor que Daiki? Esa no era la pregunta, si no si volvería a levantarse de otro golpe como ese.

– ¿Porqué no te has ido a un instituto famoso?... He buscado información sobre tu antiguo equipo y eso y … bueno...Digo, si erais tan buenos... ¿Por qué no seguir juntos? No es que diga que Seirin es una mierda ni nada por el estilo, digo... bueno que si se te da bien y eso, dejarlo y empezar de nuevo es un poco...

– No me necesitaban... no soy tan bueno. – Dio un nuevo mordisco, mirándole directamente al tiempo que masticaba con pesadez. – Además, no quería volver a jugar... al menos no con ellos. – Estiró el papel que envolvía la hamburguesa y empezó a doblarlo sobre si mismo una y otra vez. – No éramos un equipo... incluso dudo que fuéramos amigos alguna vez...

– Yo creo que eres bueno. – Le "robó" el batido para tomar un sorbo. – Tampoco es que seas la gran cosa, pero juegas bien, para ser tan debilucho... pero... eso que has dicho es un poco triste... no es que haga falta ser amigos íntimos para jugar, pero ayuda pasarlo bien durante el juego... Es lo que creo... y yo quiero pasármelo bien contigo... en la cancha.

Kuroko suspiró, un poco aliviado y al mismo tiempo un poco triste. La esperanza era pequeñita, pero ser amigos podía ser un primer paso, tímido y minúsculo, pero un primer paso... para andar una gran distancia, hace falta un pequeño primer paso y él no quería cerrarse completamente a tener una nueva relación con alguien.

Y si ese alguien era Kagami, sería mucho mas que feliz. Cada segundo que pasaba junto a él, descubría cosas que le hacían interesarse un poco mas. Quizá era demasiado pronto para abrirse a él, o para pensar siquiera en que podía estar interesado. Se dio cuenta de que lo que sabía de él lo había oído de los labios de Himuro, y también sabía que ese condenado moreno tenía un sentido del humor un poco retorcido.

– ¿Tienes novia?. – La pregunta surgió sin mas en cuanto pisaron la calle.

Taiga esperó a que empezara a andar para ir en la misma dirección y suspiró antes de responderle.

– No, no tengo de esas cosas. – Sonrió, avergonzado. – No te rías pero no le gusto a la gente... debe ser mi cara o algo... las chicas no se acercan a mi, al menos no para ser mis novias o algo por el estilo. Y si te digo la verdad, ellas tampoco me gustan a mi. ¿Y tu?

– Ahora mismo no... pero a mi es que ni siquiera me ven. – Kuroko desdibujó su sonrisa hasta hacerla desaparecer. Si quería empezar algo con Taiga, ese era un buen momento para soltar la bomba. – Además, a mi no me gustan las chicas. – Esperó a que Kagami dijera algo, pero al no decir nada siguió hablando. – Antes del verano tenía pareja, pero eso se terminó... supongo que significa que estoy libre.

– ¿Entonces... tu eres...ya sabes... – Le miró de reojo, cruzando la mochila de clase por delante de su pecho, posando la mano sobre ella para evitar que botara en cada paso

– Un poco, solo de lunes a viernes... los fines de semana soy hombre lobo. – Kagami estalló en carcajadas al escucharle tan serio. – ¿Te molesta?.

– No, para nada. – Vio a Kuroko suspirar, ¿aliviado?. – No respondas si no quieres, pero tu novio era de ese equipo tuyo, Teiko... no es como si importase ni nada...

– No voy a abalanzarme sobre ti si es lo que te preocupa. – Le escuchó carcajearse de nuevo. – Pero si, era del equipo...

Kagami no dijo nada mas, se limitó a caminar a su lado, en silencio.

La noche había caído sobre ellos sin darse cuenta, y las primeras farolas empezaban a encenderse para iluminar las calles. Caminaban por la acera, separados del tráfico por una valla metálica de poco mas de un metro. Por la tarde había llovido y pequeños charcos salpicaban las irregularidades del asfalto, y algunos huecos en la zona que pisaban.

Llegaron al cruce, donde Kuroko le había prometido el día anterior que sería el mejor jugador del mundo y esperó a que Kuroko decidiera el camino.

Siguió la dirección del tráfico caminando despacio. Para las largas piernas de Taiga era algo inusual, pero se sentía a gusto caminando a su lado, amoldándose a su velocidad.

Fijó su mirada en el coche que venía por su lado, unos metros por delante. Vio como salpicaba un par de veces la acera al pasar por encima del agua con las ruedas y notó como aceleraba al ver el semáforo abierto para el tráfico.

No se lo pensó, y abarcó a Kuroko con sus brazos para apartarle del siguiente charco. Tropezó, y cayó de costado, llevándose al chico sombra con él, dejándole justo debajo de su cuerpo. Su mochila, trazó un circulo a su lado, llegando hasta encima de su cabeza y dejándose ganar por la gravedad del planeta, caer a plomo sobre su nuca, acercando su cara peligrosamente a la del otro chico. Si no hacía algo le golpearía en la cara, a si que hizo fuerza en dirección contraria.

Evitó el golpe brusco, pero aún así, sus labios acabaron sobre los de Kuroko, en un roce que duró menos de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

– Pesas. – Murmuró mirándole fijamente a los labios.

– Perdona... es que el coche, había un charco. – Se levantó bruscamente y le ayudó a ponerse de pie, tirando de su muñeca y recogiendo la mochila de Kuroko que había quedado a un lado. – ¿Estas bien?. – lo preguntó tan serio y preocupado que por un momento parecía que se pondría de rodillas para disculparse si Kuroko le decía que le había hecho daño de algún modo.

A veces hace falta eso, un pequeño detalle, un gesto, para darte cuenta de que vas en la dirección correcta, de que es la persona adecuada.

– Si, todo está bien. – No lo decía por su trasero, que le dolía del golpe, y el codo derecho que había recibido también parte del peso del pelirrojo, si no por que se había dado cuenta de que Kagami era la persona. Era él, él y nadie mas.

Sus manos no temblaban, no sentía miedo y ni repugnancia hacia si mismo, ni odio por ser tocado. Las partes de su cuerpo que habían sido tocadas por el del Kagami, hormigueaban, ansiando mas contacto...

Se sacudió la ropa, quitando un polvo imaginario que la manchaba y señaló delante de ellos, para seguir caminado.

Cuando se separaron para ir cada uno a su casa, Kagami estaba confuso y Kuroko tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

Entró directamente al cuarto de su abuela después de tener su permiso para hacerlo y se abrazó a ella con fuerza, sonriendo.

No podía dejar de hacerlo.

– ¿Qué ocurre cariño?. – La anciana que primero se asustó, hizo una sonrisa al ver a su nieto sonriendo abiertamente. – Algo bueno por lo que veo...

– Tenías razón abuela. Lo he encontrado. – Miró directamente sus ojos, mientras la mujer sostenía su cara con las dos manos.

– Pues claro que tenía razón, ¿Cuando se ha confundido tu abuela en algo, eh?. – Se carcajearon juntos. – Ahora una cosita de nada... por asegurarme mas que nada … ¿En que tengo razón?, ¿Qué es eso que has encontrado?.

– No es qué abuela, es quien. – La mujer comprendió. – Es .. fantástico, me encanta su sonrisa, sus ojos abuela, son preciosos... y sus manos, suaves... es fuerte y j...

– Vale cariño, la abuela entiende... Es guapo y listo... ¿Es limpio?. – Kuroko asintió. – ¿Y qué mas sabes de él?.

– Muy poco abuela, ¿No es genial?. – Se soltó para dar vueltas nervioso, feliz como hacía meses no le veía la mujer.

– Su nombre, eso si lo sabrás, ¿No?. – Le agarró de las dos manos para parar su incesante giro.

– Taiga Kagami. – Silabeó el nombre con calma, como si cada letra fuera chocolate fundido de lo mas sabroso.

– Suena bien, pero ya conoces a la abuela. – Estrechó la mirara, disconforme. – Quiero al señor Kagami aquí, mañana... y nada de peros, la abuela quiere comprobar la mercancía...

– Pero... aún no sé si... bueno... – Negó, asustado, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

– Cariño, si ese chico no se enamora de ti, además de guapo, listo y limpio, es ciego y un poco idiota... no te preocupes, la abuela no va a comérselo, ni ha decir nada comprometido... solo quiero echar un vistazo.

– Está bien, mañana le invito. – Se abrazó al cuerpo de la mujer, que a su vez le envolvió entre sus brazos, amorosamente.

…

Kagami entró en su apartamento y cerró tras él.

La cara le ardía como si tuviera una bombilla encendida por dentro y no tenía muy clara la razón.

Bueno si, Kuroko.

Fue hasta su cuarto y se sentó en la cama. Dejó la chaqueta del uniforme y la mochila, bendita mochila, que le había robado su primer beso, sobre la mesilla y sacó el móvil para llamar a su amigo.

– Oye, ¿Pensarías que soy un bicho raro si te digo que me gusta un chico?. – Se sentó lentamente mientras preguntaba en un susurro, preocupado en serio.

– Ya eres un bicho raro, eso sería un detalle adorable, a no ser que el tío que te gusta sea uno de esos enormes y peludos. – Himuro soltó una risita al imaginarse la cara de Taiga. – ¿Y bien? Un par de detalles mas me vendrían genial.

– No es un tío peludo. Lo prometo. – Suspiró un poco menos nervioso. – le he dado un beso y … no me lo quito de la cabeza... y él …

– Eh, eh, eh... Un momento... ¿Tú le has dado un beso?... detalles, por favor, y ahora es urgente que me lo cuentes todo.

– Bueno, le conocí hace un par de días. – Himuro soltó una grosería. – Es pequeñito, irritante, y tiene la costumbre de aparecer de la nada... pero, no puedo dejar de pensar en él desde que jugamos juntos el primer día, aunque sea un mierda en el uno contra uno...

– Espera, espera... ¿Aparecer de la nada?... Cuéntame algo mas, no sé, como es en general.

– Mmm, pues pelo celeste, ojos azules, piel suave, blanquita... sus labios son esponjosos... y se llama Tetsuya, Kuroko.

Himuro estalló en carcajadas sonoras.

– Si quieres un consejo, sé bueno con ese chico. Intenta no ser tan borde, mas amistoso. Piensa lo que dices antes de hacerlo, y no le asustes con tu cara de vinagre. – Lo dijo con una sonrisa, pero en serio. – Le conozco y ha pasado un mal trago. Cuídalo como si fuera a romperse, ¿Entendido?.

– Eso ya lo sé, se comporta como un animalito asustado, no necesitaba que tu me lo dijeras... solo quería saber si te parecía raro.

– No, me parece genial. – Suspiró, feliz. – Por fin puedo colocarte, creí que te quedarías solterito...

– Vete al pedo, Himuro.

– Yo también te quiero, Kagami.

00000000000000000000000000000

No era lo mismo, ni se parecía.

Follarse a Momoi no le parecía tan buena idea ahora que la tenía a su lado, desnuda y esperando por él, pero Daiki ya no atendía a razones.

Había cumplido su promesa de mantenerse alejado de Kuroko y todo lo relacionado con él, pero ya estaba harto. Ser un alma en pena no iba con él y cuando la chica, se "ofreció" a consolarle de cualquier manera, lo único que salió de sus labios fue eso.

Pensó que un polvo le alejaría aunque fuera por un corto rato de sus problemas, pero no era así.

Sus labios no eran como los de Kuroko, sus curvas no se parecían, su olor, su sexo, todo era diferente. No lograría nada tirándosela, aunque sabía que la chica lo haría, si no por él, por que aún seguía enamorada del chico sombra.

– No espera, esto no está bien. – De rodillas entre sus piernas se giró para taparla con la sábana. – No podemos...no puedo hacer esto, no contigo...

– ¿Por qué no?. – Un poco molesta se cubrió hasta el cuello, mirándole fijamente a la espalda, sentado al borde de la cama.

– Por que no, joder. – Ni la miró siquiera. – No quiero y punto, no tengo por que darte explicaciones.

– Aomine kun, soy la única que sigue a tu lado... no me rechaces a mi también, o te quedarás solo... yo quiero ayudarte... y si hacer esto te ayuda, por mi de acuerdo.

– ¿Crees que a Tetsu le gustará saber que te abres de piernas en mi cama?. – Innecesariamente cruel, pero la verdad, tal y como era. – No necesito nada de esto.

Suspiró profundamente y tomó la ropa interior de la chica del suelo, tomando sus manos y metiendo sus brazos por los tirantes del sujetador, volviendo a ponerlo en su cuerpo para taparla.

– P-pero Kuroko kun… – Por un momento pensó que la abrazaba, pero lo que estaba haciendo era abrocharle los ganchitos de la prenda en la espalda. – Ha vuelto a jugar...

– ¿Sabes dónde está?. – Su voz sonó tan esperanzada que por fin comprendió la chica por que no quería acostarse con ella. – ¿Está bien?, ¿Qué sabes?

– Le perdí la pista hace unos meses... desapareció cuando … – Daiki le devolvió la camiseta y ella se la puso, en un gesto. – Estuvo ingresado, le operaron dos veces, antes del verano. No he conseguido que nadie del hospital me dijera que le había pasado, solo que un chico estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo.

– ¿Un chico?. – Él si sabía la razón por la que había estado hospitalizado, y supuso que ese chico misterioso era con quien iba a largarse cuando le dijo que le dejaba. – ¿Qué chico?.

– Bajito, pelirrojo, un ojo de cada color... cara de enfado ¿Te suena?. – Daiki contuvo el aire, unos segundos. ¿Akashi y Kuroko liados?... eso no era posible... ¿Y si se había equivocado con Tetsuya?. – La enfermera con la que pude hablar dice que estuvo con él día y noche, todo el tiempo. Que Tetsu kun despertaba entre gritos todas las noches y que Akashi le calmaba, de algún modo... se fue con él cuando le dieron el alta y no se nada más.

– Y dices que ahora está bien, ¿No?. – Aunque sus ojos eran totalmente fríos y sin alma, su voz tenía un tono desesperado que no pasó desapercibido para la chica.

– ¿Sigues enamorado de Tetsu kun?, claro, por eso no puedes … – Trató de sonar prepotente pero no consiguió mantenerle la mirada mucho rato. – Ha vuelto a jugar, y ya tiene una nueva luz.

– Eso habrá que verlo. – Su sonrisa se extendió por toda la cara, en una mueca perversa. – ¿Quién es?.

– No sé mucho de él... casi metro noventa, pelirrojo, fuerte como un animal salvaje. Viene de Estados Unidos, es de primer año y se apuntó el primer día al club de basket. Por lo que sé al tío no le cae bien Tetsu kun, pero ya han jugado juntos y dicen que son geniales.

– Nadie salvo yo puede ser la luz de Kuroko. – Tomó a Momoi de la barbilla con dos dedos y le dio un beso con lengua de los que hacen historia. – Gracias por querer ser mi follamiga, pero tienes demasiadas tetas para mi gusto.

– ¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si ese chico de primero es lo que Tetsu kun necesita? ¿Por que te entrometerías?. – Se puso de pie para ajustarse el pantalón corto y abrocharlo.

– Tu lo has dicho, sigo enamorado de él. – La empujó despacito al pasillo y de ahí hasta el salón.

– ¿Qué le ha pasado a la silla?. – Señaló al amasijo de palos en los que se había transformado el asiento. – Tírala, es un montón de basura... y deja de empujarme, que ya me voy.

– No puedo, le tengo cariño. – Satsuki se puso de puntillas para besarle en la mejilla. – Es la primera cosa que compré para Tetsu... y bueno... ¡Oh joder, no te importa! Voy a arreglarla, déjame en paz, coño.

Cerró la puerta de un movimiento y se apoyó en ella de espaldas, escurriendo hasta el suelo.

Fijó su mirada en el montón de palos que era la silla. Se vio a si mismo, dos años atrás frente a ella, con la mano de Tetsuya aferrando sus dedos, sonriente.

A Tetsu le pareció divertido comprarla. Era fea, barata y no había sido vendida en mucho tiempo, pero al peli-celeste le pareció gracioso que fuera el primer mueble en el apartamento nuevo de Aomine.

Durante meses solo sirvió para sujetar cosas, amontonar abrigos, ropa sucia, hasta que en un acto de generosidad estética, Kuroko la había pintado de azul acerado, el color de los ojos de Daiki, como regalo...

Dejó la pata que había cogido junto a las otras piezas y se sentó bien, cruzando las piernas.

No podía volver atrás, arreglar lo que estaba hecho. Pero podía, de algún modo que aún no tenía muy claro, conseguir el perdón de Tetsuya, ayudarle... pero seguro que no quería su ayuda...

Momoi le había dicho que despertaba entre gritos... ¿Así de profunda era la herida que le había hecho? ¿Y porqué?, ¿Orgullo?, ¿Qué había conseguido exactamente con el castigo que le había infligido a su novio...?

Pensó en una solución y solo un nombre acudía una y otra vez como respuesta: Akashi.

A lo mejor ir a verle resolvía alguna de sus dudas...

00000000000000000000000000000

Yaaaa se que tocaba otra cosa, pero esta parte es necesaria, para el siguiente, ¿Ok?...

Además nadie a revieado la palabra mágicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jajajajajaj

Como sea, gracias por el apoyo, espero que os guste y nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

shiga san


	8. Conspiración

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Kuroko se enamoró de Daiki, vivió la sensación del primer amor, bonito, agradable y a la vez terrible. Cuando vio que esa relación destruía su vida y quiso terminarla, comenzó el verdadero infierno.

Por que recuperar tu vida cuando la persona a la que amas te arranca cruelmente el corazón, no es precisamente sencillo.

Al menos hasta que aparece alguien que puede acunar un corazón roto entre sus dedos y amarlo tanto como para que nazca de nuevo la confianza en el amor mas puro y dulce que jamás ha existido.

Aokuro... Kaga Kuro...

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en el equipo.**

**El origen de todo.**

**Capítulo 8: Conspiración.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

No entendía nada. Daiki estaba libre, pero absurdamente seguía obsesionado con Kuroko, a si que, la ruptura había sido cosa del peli azul.

Había algo en esa ecuación que no cuadraba del todo, y tampoco podía ir y preguntarle a Kurokocchi como si nada.

Midorimacchi ya le había dicho que no había estado en todo el verano y Akashi no comentaba nada. La única que había hablado con él, Momoi chan, le había dicho lo que sabía, exactamente lo mismo que un par de días antes le había dicho a Aomine.

Kise suspiró, molesto. Ya no sabía en que idioma insinuarse a ese condenado moreno. Parecía ignorar sus intentos de acercamiento a propósito y eso que llevaba tirándole la caña desde primer año, pero nada, el tío no parecía darse por aludido.

Kise podía jurar que aunque le pusiera el trasero a altura de la cara, ni se inmutaría.

A si que ahí estaba, espiando a Kuroko con su nuevo equipo, o al menos esa era la idea, antes de verse rodeado de fans gritonas que descubrirían sus intenciones.

El tío pelirrojo era del que le había hablado Momoi chan. ¿Por ese había roto con Aomine?

Kise frunció el ceño, molesto.

Tampoco es que fuera la gran cosa, solo era grande... ¿Qué habia visto Kurokocchi en él? ¿Qué tenía de bueno como para cortar su relación con Daiki?

Por que estaba claro que entre esos dos había algo... y él no podía consentirlo.

Si Daiki pasaba de él, al menos le demostraría a Kuroko que había metido la pata dejándole.

Kise iba a demostrarle que Kagami no le llegaba ni a la suela de las zapatillas a Aomine, así Kuroko se daría cuenta de su error y de ese mismo modo, Daiki le daría las gracias.

Sería un buen acercamiento con el moreno. Y de ahí, a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos... pues esperaba que no pasara mucho tiempo.

Se vio descubierto. Las chicas gritaban demasiado e interrumpiendo el entrenamiento del Seirin, tuvo que mostrarse.

Kuroko no parecía sorprendido de verle, aunque si notó que daba un pequeño paso hacia atrás, y que se llevaba la mano al costado. Qué extraño.

– Deja a estos y juguemos juntos. Mi equipo es mucho mejor, mas antiguo y con mejores jugadores. Desperdicias tu talento. – " y si consigo alejarte de él, es posible que vuelvas con Daiki, y él aprecie mi gesto de algún modo"

Su pensamiento había cambiado. Si no le podía tener, al menos quería ser el artífice de su felicidad.

– Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero tengo que negarme. – Miró a Kagami y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce que a Kise le sentó como una patada en los dientes. – Le prometí a Kagami kun que venceríamos a la generación de los milagros. Y vamos a conseguirlo.

Kise no se movió, pero su enfado era evidente. Ese pelirrojo estaba en medio. Pero tampoco podía desafiarle sin mas.

El muy estúpido lo hizo por su cuenta, al lanzarle la pelota para un uno contra uno. Sería una buena manera de demostrarle a Kuroko que estaba a años luz de Daiki.

Y lo hizo, le copió sin problema alguno, haciendo su propio tiro mas rápido, mas poderoso y mas elegante.

Ese troglodita no iba a quedarse con Kurokocchi con esa mierda de juego.

Cuando se marchó de allí, lo hizo con el convencimiento de que conseguiría que Kuroko volviera a los brazos del moreno, aunque eso le rompiera el corazón a él. Y cabía la posibilidad de que luego quisiera agradecérselo de algún modo, y se conformaría, con tenerle aunque fuera una vez.

Sería un sueño para Kise.

Al día siguiente jugarían contra el equipo de Kise al completo y en su instituto, y esperaba demostrarle que las palabras hirientes que le había regalado antes de irse eran verdad. Los otros cuatro prodigios iban a aplastarlos como a cucarachas. Él era fuerte, pero no podía compararse, y no sabía a que coño estaba jugando Kuroko pensando que les vencería.

No podía. Ese pelirrojo no era Daiki Aomine.

….

El equipo se retiró, a los vestuarios. Tetsuya se quedó atrás, hasta que todos se habían ido.

Se sentó, pegando su mochila al pecho. Le faltaba el aire, notaba una presión en su cabeza. Kise le atacaba, por Daiki. Por un momento pensó que le había mandado él. Su hostilidad era palpable, le odiaba, y no solo a él. Por alguna extraña razón que se le escapaba, Kagami había entrado también en su lista negra.

¿Es que no podía terminar nunca?. Casi lo había conseguido. Caminaba por la calle con paz, sin mirar atrás cada dos segundos, sin asustarse de cada ruido un poco mas fuerte, sin sentir que se ahogaba cada vez que notaba los pasos de alguien tras él... y Kise le traía el pasado de vuelta, como una bofetada rápida y certera.

Hundió la cara en la mochila, acallando un grito que luchaba por salir, y la abrazó contra él con fuerza.

Solo un poco más...

Sintió un pequeño golpe en la punta de la zapatilla. Levantó la vista y se encontró con una zapatilla roja y negra junto a la suya. Siguió la pierna hacia arriba, la línea del pantalón y la camiseta con el chaleco chillón de entrenamiento. Una sonrisa congelada y unos ojos preocupados.

Kagami ahí, de pie, esperando por él.

Sin darse cuenta el agarre se aflojó, tanto que sus brazos cayeron solos a los lados.

Kagami extendió la mano, ofreciéndosela para ayudarle a ponerse en pie, pero Kuroko solo le miró, la punta de esos dedos tan largos...

En un acto completamente inesperado, Kagami se agachó lentamente frente a él, quedando de rodillas. Su sonrisa era tan hermosa, enorme, hipnótica. Estaba excitado por la posibilidad de jugar contra Kise, tanto que seguramente no dormiría en toda la noche, pero aún así, se había quedado a esperarle.

Kuroko se dio cuenta que no era eso exactamente, seguramente le había estado viendo todo el rato, por que seguía con la ropa de entrenamiento. No es que se hubiera cambiado y al pasar por ahí le hubiera visto, si no que no había dejado de mirarle todo el tiempo.

Supuso que necesitó todo su valor para acercarse, y para ofrecerle su mano, que ahora temblaba frente a su cara.

– ¿Era él?. – Kuroko le miró sin entender. – Kise, ¿Era tu novio?, ¿Por el que querías dejar de jugar?.

– No... no es él. – Desvió la mirada avergonzado. – Lo siento... preocuparte. Puedes irte, yo lo haré en un momento, estoy bien... solo quiero estar un poco solo.

– No puedo. – Negó furiosamente sonrojado hasta la punta de las orejas haciendo juego con su cabello. – Me gustas.

Ya está, lo había dicho. Era un buen momento para salir corriendo y no parar hasta cruzar la frontera del país vecino, o del continente, lo que quedara mas cerca.

– Ya.. como jugador. – Tenía que serenarse, pensar en frío. Solo era Kise, no tenía nada que ver con Daiki, él no era el mismo, sabría como enfrentarle... mas o menos...

– No, no es lo que quería decir. – Le ofreció la mano de nuevo, mas seguro de lo que hacía. Determinación en su mirada. – Me gustas tu.

La frase resonó en la cancha vacía, fuerte y clara.

¿Cómo que le gustaba?, ¿En que mundo podía ser verdad?

Kuroko negó mentalmente. Siempre le estaba desafiando, casi le pega un par de veces... de hecho le había dado un par de cachetes ya...

Estaba claro que le hablaba totalmente en serio. Sus ojos clavados en él, esperando su respuesta como la solución a algún enigma importante, una solución para salvar el mundo.

Kagami sentía algo por él...

Su mano seguía ahí, esperando que la tomara para ponerse en pie. Y lo hizo.

Kuroko notó el tirón en su muñeca que le puso de pie. Su mochila quedó en el suelo, inerte.

Durante los siguientes segundos, el tiempo pareció detenerse en seco, suspendido entre sus miradas. El punto en el que las dos se unían parecía el lugar mas apasionante del mundo.

Kagami no podía parar de pensar en él, desde el primer día. Y las palabras de Himuro le taladraban con saña. Él sabía que Kuroko había pasado por algo terrible, no sabía que exactamente, tampoco quiso preguntarle, pero era algo relacionado con su antiguo novio. Al principio pensó que era algo como que le había roto el corazón o alguna niñería sensiblera por el estilo, pero su reacción al ver a Kise, y la de ese momento, cuando le había visto aterrado, aferrando la mochila como un naufrago a una tabla de salvamento, supo que el dolor era mucho mas profundo que un simple corazón roto.

Quiso protegerle de todo, y de todos. Luchar sus batallas junto a él, superar sus miedos, juntos.

– Hablo en serio. – Sus dedos seguían anillados a su muñeca, con dulzura.

– Yo... – Su respuesta quedó suspendida, perdida en algún lugar entre su cerebro y sus labios.

La determinación con la que Kagami lo había dicho, era un discurso mucho mas largo que esas tres palabras. Era una promesa de amor eterno. Un juramento de protección infinito.

Un compromiso de descubrir lo que la vida podía ofrecerles, en sus labios, sus dedos, su mirada.

En ese me gustas inocente iba mucho mas, una entrega honesta.

Kagami le daba todo, su cuerpo, su alma, su corazón, para que Kuroko hiciera con ellos lo que quisiera.

El chico sombra se llevó la mano que aún seguía libre a los labios, para acallar un quejido que acudió a su boca cuando se dio cuenta de todo.

Él no podía ofrecerle lo mismo. Era un muñeco roto e inservible. Feo y arrugado. Su alma era negra y no podía comprometerse tan profundamente. Él no era para nada sincero, ni claro. Había muchas cosas de su pasado, de si mismo que aún no le había contado. Cosas que harían a Kagami salir corriendo en dirección contraria con fuerza.

Había hecho cosas con Daiki que harían sonrojarse hasta al mas experimentado de los pervertidos. Cosas que el dulce e inexperto Kagami jamás le pediría... y si me apuras, ni pensaría en hacer... ¿Qué pasaría cuando lo supiera?

La presión en su muñeca, dulce, le hizo darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo le miraba, angustiado por su monólogo interno. Había notado cambios imperceptibles para cualquier otra persona en sus facciones, su dilema interior era enorme.

– Me gustas, de verdad. – Repitió, su voz mas firme, plana. – No sé que mas decirte... no sé como va todo esto de pedir salir y eso... debería besarte ¿Puedo?.

Kuroko levantó las dos cejas, aguantando las ganas de reírse a carcajadas. Kagami estaba nervioso, preocupado... por él. Y se había declarado de un modo del todo inesperado... y encima... le había pedido permiso para un beso.

Ahí estaba. El indicador. La señal inesperada. Sin saber porqué, quizá por la pequeñísima esperanza de verse querido por alguien sincero, asintió.

– No es eso... no debería besarte. Quiero decir que me gustaría besarte... desearía poder hacerlo. – Miró a un lado, buscando las palabras adecuadas en su cabeza, pensando a la velocidad de la luz. – No sé ni lo que digo... lo machacaré, por ti... lo haremos juntos. – señaló la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza, refiriéndose claramente a Kise.

– Si puedes. – Esperó hasta que Kagami comprendió esas dos palabras, y le vio mudar las expresiones de su cara mil veces seguidas.

Feliz, ansioso y torpe, se acercó lo suficiente como para quedar frente a él, acortando la distancia entre ellos a un par de centímetros. Dudó con los brazos extendidos, sin saber donde ponerlos, hasta que acabaron en el cuerpo de Kuroko, con suavidad.

Sus labios se acercaron despacio, estudiando al mismo tiempo cualquier señal que le dijera que a Kuroko no le gustaba lo que hacían.

Pensó que sería un beso corto, breve y tajante. Así eran los besos de Aomine.

Se equivocó, en todas sus predicciones. Kagami no se parecía en nada al moreno, ni un poco.

Sus besos fueron largos, lentos, amorosos. La calidez de sus labios era distinta. Pedía permiso incluso con los giros lentos de su rostro.

Se inclinó hacia delante, con la mano posada en la mitad de la espalda de Kuroko, sintiendo en sus dedos la ropa de entrenamiento, aún sudada, y fría.

Tetsuya se alzó de puntillas, buscando alargar el beso hasta quedar sin aliento.

Se había resignado a no encontrar pareja nunca, a pesar de las esperanzas de su abuela, y las palabras de aliento de Himuro...Incluso Akashi le había asegurado que encontraría alguien que le amaría, y sería alguien con suerte.

Su corazón golpeando con fuerza dentro del pecho, se escuchaba incluso en el silencio de la cancha, por encima de sus respiraciones.

Se separaron, o mas bien Kagami se puso recto de nuevo y Kuroko bajó los talones al suelo.

Sus labios quedaron entreabiertos y sus ojos, perdidos en la mitad de esa mirada roja llameante en la otra cara.

– ¿Qué tal?. – Temeroso pestañeó a la espera. – ¿Todo bien?... ya te he dicho que no se como va esto muy bien...

– Si... eh... b-bueno. – Sin palabras, en serio. – yo... bien. Yo bueno. Gusta.

Kagami alzó una ceja, intrigado. O a Kuroko le había gustado tanto que estaba sin palabras, o por el contrario apestaba tanto que no sabía que decirle exactamente para no sonar grosero y maleducado.

– perdón, lo siento... yo no. – La mano de Kuroko se posó en sus labios, en un roce acallándole.

– Ha sido perfecto. – se alejó, para tomar su mochila del suelo y señalar la puerta de salida con la cabeza. – Gracias.

– Uff, menos mal. – Suspiró aliviado, tanto que Kuroko soltó una risita. Estaba estúpidamente feliz por un par de besos. – ¿Entonces... tu y yo ahora somos?... ¿Qué somos?.

– Pues, si. – Kagami se paró, ya fuera del instituto para mirarle. – Quiero salir contigo. Somos novios.

Novios, que palabra tan bonita.

….

El entrenador de Kise no les tomaba en serio, y el rubio estaba mas que rabioso.

Sintió que algo había cambiado entre ellos. Su conexión era mas profunda, lo conocía, ya había sentido eso antes, lo había visto claramente.

Durante el juego se dio cuenta de algo mas. Momoi chan tenía razón. Kagami era su nueva luz. Ambos se compenetraban en el juego con facilidad. Cada canasta que entraba era como una puñalada trapera en la espalda del rubio.

Kagami era fácil de vencer y provocarlo hasta hacerle perder los nervios era sencillo, pero Kuroko, estaba acostumbrado a la presión del juego. Y había cambiado tan fácilmente a Aomine, se había amoldado a otro jugador sin dificultad. Le había enseñado a ese Kagami las cosas que a Daiki tanto le costó descubrir...

No iba a permitírselo. No iba a reírse del trabajo que tanto le había costado a Aomine.

Y solo encontraba una manera de detenerle.

Pareció un accidente, aunque le había golpeado con todas sus ganas.

Se merecía el golpe y de ese modo machacarían al Seirin sin dificultad.

Lo que sucedió a continuación le hizo darse cuenta de su error. En su ecuación no había pensado en la posibilidad de que fuera al revés, de que Aomine fuera el que hubiese roto la relación.

Hasta que vio la preocupación real en los ojos de Kagami. No fué a por él, ni le reclamó pro el golpe. Únicamente miraba a Kuroko, trantando de contenerse, aunque se veía de lejos que se moría por tomarle en brazos y ver la herida por si mismo.

Su seria mirada se ensanchó cuando la sangre comenzó a bajar por la sien de Kuroko.

Kise comprendió. No había sido él... Se había equivocado, pero eso no quería decir que aceptara a Kagami por que si.

…

El partido terminó, y les siguió, al restaurante al que entraron, bistec gratis, solo si te lo comías.

Esperó paciente, no supo cuanto tiempo, hasta que Kuroko salió, para hablar con él.

– Te dejará Kurokocchi, cuando sea un jugador de élite, no te necesitará como Aominecchi... y no podrás verle marchar sin que te haga daño.

– Eso no es asunto tuyo, Kise kun. – Después de la charla con él, entendía que Kise estaba rabioso con él sin razón, solo pro que le gustaba Daiki ya le había juzgado y condenado y él no pensaba sacarle de su error en ese tema.

– ¿Escuchando a escondidas? Qeu costumbre mas fea, Kagami. – Le miró desafiante.

– No tienes que preocuparte por eso. – Kagami le atizó una colleja por separarse del grupo despues del restaurante y le "regañó" por que por su culpa no podían volver a casa. – No voy a alejarme de Kuroko, hicimos una promesa y seguiremos juntos despues.

Para ese entonces, Kuroko había desaparecido, tras ver unos matones en la cancha de al lado de ellos. No pensó en las consevuenvias, solo fue y punto.

Y los otros dos acudieron a ver que pasaba, y la discusión se transformó en un partido.

Jugando con ellos, Kise se dió cuenta de que Kuroko tenía una cara mucho mas triste que antes. Sea lo que fuera lo que había pasado con Daiki, le había dejado una profunda herida, que estaba sanando lentamente... y Kagami tenía mucho que ver en su recuperación.

No es que le aceptara de primeras, pero iba a darle un voto de confianza...

El tiempo le diría si había hecho bien, o si por el contrario, se había equivocado de pleno.

– Bueno Kagamicchi, dejo a Kurokocchi en tus manos... no perdais en las preliminares, la de hoy te la devolveré.

Y sonriendo, se alejó de ellos... Finalmente tenía una oportunidad con Aomine, siempre que pudiera separarle de Satsuki, que parecía mas un gemelo siniestro que una amiga.

00000000000000000000000000000

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh reqiete uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Kise malote adolescenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

pero besitoooooooooooooo

jajajaj

cap adorable y llenito de fluffy rosita.

Gracias por leer nenitas y nenitos guapos.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	9. Cita contigo

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Kuroko se enamoró de Daiki, vivió la sensación del primer amor, bonito, agradable y a la vez terrible. Cuando vio que esa relación destruía su vida y quiso terminarla, comenzó el verdadero infierno.

Por que recuperar tu vida cuando la persona a la que amas te arranca cruelmente el corazón, no es precisamente sencillo.

Al menos hasta que aparece alguien que puede acunar un corazón roto entre sus dedos y amarlo tanto como para que nazca de nuevo la confianza en el amor mas puro y dulce que jamás ha existido.

Aokuro... Kaga Kuro...

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en el equipo.**

**El origen de todo.**

**Capítulo 9: Cita contigo.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Kagami le miró preocupado. En el tren de vuelta, Kuroko seguía con la mirada perdida en el exterior.

El resto del equipo se había dispersado nada mas llegar a la estación, cada uno a su casa.

Kagami se quedó con él incluso cuando todos los demás ya les habían dejado a solas.

Aún era de día, a si que, caminando despacio, recorrieron la calle principal.

– ¿Tienes que volver pronto a casa?. – El pelirrojo le preguntó en cuanto vio el burger.

– La verdad no... mis padres no están y mi abuela ha vuelto al campo este fin de semana, para ocuparse de unas cosas...O sea que técnicamente, no tengo hora de llegada.

– No me parece bien que te quedes solo. – Kagami seguía preocupado por el golpe, sus ojos fijos en la venda que cruzaba su frente.

Aunque habían jugado con los matones y no parecía muy afectado, él sabía que esos golpes pueden dar problemas con el tiempo...

– Te invito a un batido y te acompaño a tu casa. – Kagami lo dijo tan en serio que Kuroko soltó una risita.

– Después de ese filete gigante, no puedo meter en el cuerpo nada mas...ni medio vaso de agua. – Kuroko sacudió la mano por delante de la cara para negarse.

– Pues yo tengo hambre. – Estrechó la mirada, con la mano en alto, como si quisiera ponerla sobre sus hombros y no se decidiera. Su estómago rugió para darle mas peso a sus palabras. – Y tu solo has comido una esquina de nada...¿Siempre comes tan poquito?...Eso no es muy normal...

– El que no eres normal eres tu. – le señaló, serio. – Te has comido diez kilos de carne y tienes hambre... eso si que es asombroso. – Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. – Lo haremos al revés, yo te acompaño a ti a comer... y luego me acompañas a mi casa.

Tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos y cruzando la calle entraron.

Pidió un batido de vainilla, y treinta hamburguesas... con sus patatas, por supuesto.

Kuroko dedicó el tiempo que empleó en comer esa cantidad tan desmesurada de carne para contarle cosas sobre él.

Meses atrás habría sido impensable, que el peliceleste dijera mas de media docena de palabras, y sin embargo ahí estaba, hablando sin parar.

Al principio jugar con Kise kun y los demás, era divertido... le habló de esa etapa, en la que se iban conociendo, en la que reír era algo cotidiano, en la que las manías de cada uno eran una fuente inagotable de bromas...

Le habló de Murasakibara y la manía de comer continuamente dulces, sin parar... de Midorima kun, y sus objetos de buena suerte...de Akashi, de Momoi... de Kise kun...

Kagami le escuchaba, sonriendo.

Pensaba que era guapo... muy muy guapo.

La forma de sus labios al hablar, sus cambios, sus arrugitas en el centro cuando dibujaba una u otra sílaba. En la hamburguesa numero veinte, se dio cuenta de que sus pestañas eran muy largas... y en que el azul de sus ojos era muy claro, no como el del cielo despejado... mas suave.

– Kagami kun … – El pelirrojo no le estaba escuchando en absoluto, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, comiendo mecánicamente sin saborear nada.

– ¿Eh?. – Al escuchar su nombre por quinta vez, supuso que el monólogo interno debía terminar o que su novio le estaba preguntando algo importante... su novio...

– Que si me enseñas a lanzar... mañana. – Lo dijo en voz baja, como si fuera un secreto inconfesable.

– Claro que si... aunque soy un maestro bastante malo... – Alargó la mano para tomar una patata frita, pero Kuroko la interceptó, fijando su mirada en esos dedos.

Kuroko se inclinó hacia delante, atrayendo su mano para mirarla mas de cerca.

La giró a un lado y a otro, entre sus propias manos. Sostuvo sobre la palma la enorme mano del pelirrojo, comparada con la suya, siguiendo el contorno de los dedos con la mirada.

– Son enormes. – Levantó justo en ese momento la mirada y se encontró lo mas bonito que había visto en su vida.

Kagami le miraba, sonrojado, con los ojos abiertos hasta el límite, el aire contenido a propósito en su pecho... la mano suspendida a la altura de la cara del otro chico para que la mirase bien.

Complacerle era tan sencillo. Pero ahora tenía ganas de besarle, y no sabía que hacer.

Giró la mano y posó la punta de los dedos en la palma de Kuroko, acariciándole con dulzura .

Una sonrisa pequeñita, un brillo especial en su mirada. Anilló la pequeña muñeca con dos de sus dedos, y le atrajo a su lado, con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Iba a darle un beso, en los labios, totalmente inocente y espontáneo.

Kuroko se sorprendió. Aomine no le dejaba acercarse en la calle. Si estaban en publico no se le ocurría, ni por accidente, pedirle un beso, y mucho menos dárselo, o si quiera proponerlo.

– Perdona. – Kagami interpretó su reacción como algo negativo y le soltó de inmediato.

– No... tu... – Miró su mano, tontamente feliz. – ¿Quieres besarme?... ¿Delante de la gente, ya sabes... aquí, en la calle?. – Su duda era totalmente real, no fingía.

– ¿Es raro?. – Volvió a abrir una nueva hamburguesa antes de darle un mordisco. – Lo siento... ya te dije que no sé muy bien como va todo esto de ser novios... creí que... perdona, ha sido un impulso tonto.

– No me importa. – Kuroko sonrió, al darse cuenta de que Kagami no lo hacía con maldad, y que no iba a rechazarle o darle un empujón si era él quien buscaba sus brazos, o sus labios.

Era totalmente cierto que para el mas alto, las relaciones íntimas eran algo nuevo.

El bocado se quedó atascado en la mitad de su garganta por la impresión, y tuvo que beber casi todo el refresco para pasarlo.

Kuroko estalló en carcajadas. No pudo evitarlo, esa cara era demasiado graciosa para no hacerlo. La sonrisa se prolongó mas allá de las risas.

Kagami le siguió en la juerga, riendo con él incluso cuando el resto de comensales les miraban.

La fiesta terminó cuando Kuroko puso una mueca de dolor y se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza. Aunque seguía riendo, ese gesto puso en guardia a Kagami, que pidió una bolsa para llevar y tras meter las hamburguesas que no se había comido dentro, le agarró con dulzura del brazo para ayudarle a levantarse y se colgó la bolsa del otro chico en el hombro contrario, sacándole tomado por el hombro del establecimiento.

Al final del restaurante, en la mesa mas alejada, otro chico daba por finalizada su cena. Se levantó, tomando la bandeja con los restos, para vaciarla y dejarla en el carrito correspondiente.

Llegó hasta la mesa que había ocupado la pareja y se paró antes de salir. Tomó una de las patatas entre dos dedos y se la comió, sonriendo a la silueta de los dos alejándose calle abajo.

Akashi sonrió feliz, por Kuroko.

…

Tardaron un poco en llegar hasta la casa del chico sombra. En la puerta, Kagami anotó la dirección, para no olvidarla cuando volviera para buscarle.

Pensó en dejarle en la puerta y volver a su casa, pero la extrema palidez en la cara de Kuroko le indicó, que quizá, solo quizá, sería muy buena idea no dejarle solo.

Tal y como le había dicho, estaban solos en la casa.

Aunque no le pareció buena idea que se echara a dormir, Kuroko no le escuchó, y acabó durmiéndose en la cama, mientras Kagami vigilaba su sueño, dispuesto a llamar a una ambulancia, los bomberos, la policía o a cualquier cuerpo de seguridad, como detectase cualquier malestar en Kuroko.

Seguía pensando que un golpe en la cabeza, y mas uno que sangra de ese modo, no era para tomarlo a la ligera, pero su novio, si le escuchó o le entendió, no le hizo el mas mínimo caso.

A eso de las tres de la madrugada, el enfermito dormía plácidamente. Su cara estaba sonrosada y no parecía afectado en absoluto. El pelirrojo no podía mas. Había pasado la noche anterior en vela por todo el rollo de jugar contra Kise kun, y luego, había sido un día larguísimo. El partido, luego el otro mini partido contra los matones, las comilonas, y todo ese desgaste emocional le estaba pasando factura.

Se deslizó dentro de la cama, con la ropa puesta, evitando rozarle.

La estrechez del colchón no le ayudó en esa misión, pero inesperadamente, Kuroko se giró de costado, abrazándole con fuerza, usando su hombro de almohada y su muslo como soporte para su pierna.

La luz que se colaba por la ventana le permitió un último vistazo al rostro de Kuroko durmiendo, y tras asegurarse de que no estaba enfermo, o al menos no se quejaba, se quedó profundamente dormido, enroscando sus brazos alrededor el menudo cuerpo de su novio.

– Kagami kun, despierta. – Se sentó en el borde del colchón después de estar un buen rato mirándole dormir después de entrar. – He hecho el desayuno, levanta.

– ¿mmm?. – Un poco desorientado se sentó, restregándose los ojos con la mano cerrada para alejar un poco la morriña de ese modo. – ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te duele la cabeza?. – Kuroko negó para hacerle ver que estaba bien y señaló su cabeza sin venda. – Siento haberme quedado sin permiso... estaba preocupado y en algún momento me dormí sin darme cuenta, lo siento.

– No pasa nada, gracias por quedarte. – Miró su postura sentada y un simpático sonrojo adornó sus mejillas; desvió la mirada a sus pies, sobresaliendo bajo la sábana, simulando un par de montañas, y no era la única montaña en esa cama. – He hecho de todo, no sabía que te gustaría... el baño la segunda puerta … la cocina al final del pasillo... date prisa o se enfriará y eso...

– ¡No es aposta!. – Se tapó con las dos manos, inclinándose hacia delante para cubirse mejor. – ¡De verdad! lo juro, es … esta cosa piensa por si misma... ya se baja... dame un minuto . – Soltó el aire relajado al darse cuenta de que Kuroko le miraba de reojo, sonrojado y sonriendo comprensivo.

– Dijiste que me enseñarías a lanzar por la mañana... ya es por la mañana. – Kagami asintió nervioso con fuerza dos veces seguidas. – He hecho tortitas, y gofres... no sabía que te gustaría ni nada... y no te tapes... Soy un chico, también me pasa...

– Gracias... supongo. – Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que saliera.

– ¿Es mi cuarto, sabes?. – Hizo morritos antes de sonreír y mirarle de frente.

– Ya, pero tu eres tan buen novio que me vas a dar un par de minutos para recuperarme de nuestra primera noche, ¿A que sí?.

– Claro que si. – El estómago de los dos rugió, de hambre. – Y por cierto, gracias... hacía muchísimo tiempo que no dormía tan bien...

– De nada.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, los dos sonrieron, complacidos.

Kuroko por que había descubierto que podía estar cerca de él sin temblar de miedo, y que le deseaba, como tenía que ser, de un modo totalmente natural y por que por encima de todo, dormir juntos, había sido una experiencia mas íntima que cualquiera de las vividas hasta ahora. Tanto física como mentalmente, se sintió bien.

Kagami por que su novio estaba bien, sin secuelas del golpe, por que le había cocinado el desayuno, y por que por la mañana era igual de hermoso que el resto del día.

Pero por encima de todo... por que adoraba las tortitas, y adoraba el aroma de Kuroko pegado a su ropa.

Escuchó la cisterna del retrete descargarse y se puso nervioso.

Kagami apareció en la cocina, mirada tímida, descalzo.

Le tomó por la cintura, despacio y le preguntó si podía besarle.

Kuroko asintió, esperando ese primer beso de buenos días...

Y Kagami añadió una nueva cosa a su lista de cosas que le gustaban...

Los besos de su novio por la mañana, eran mas dulces que las tortitas... y que los gofres... bueno, que los gofres a lo mejor no... pero casi.

00000000000000000000000000000

Himuro negó, mil veces.

No podía ser, no podía ser, no podía ser y punto.

El estúpido aparatito tenía que estar equivocado... y el resto de síntomas no eran reales.

Que sus pantalones no abrocharan era un error. Las nauseas, los mareos, los vómitos mañaneros... todo era una maldita equivocación.

¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¿Qué?...

No podía llamarle sin mas y soltarle la bomba.

¿Te acuerdas del polvo que echamos este verano?... Pues adivina que...

No podía hacerlo y listo...

¿Y si le decía que no quería saber nada del tema?, ¿O que se deshiciera del problema?.

Se sentó en el retrete, negando, con el test entre sus dedos, como una pesada carga que no esperaba.

¿Sabes eso que dicen de que la primera vez no pasa nada si no usas protección?, ¿Qué si lo haces una vez no habrá consecuencias?

Himuro miraba las dos rayitas rosas del aparato negando, sabiendo que esas dos preguntas eran una vil mentira.

No estaba preparado para una carga semejante. No podía ocuparse de si mismo, ¿Como iba a hacerlo de otra persona?, ¿Y él solo?.

Suspiró negando, otra vez.

No podía hacerlo...¿Pero que le esperaba con su presupuesto actual? Una clínica clandestina de mala muerte, una docena de infecciones y quizá la muerte... todo por no usar un estúpido condón.

No podía llamarle y pedirle que se ocupara... Él se había ofrecido, tampoco es como si le hubiera obligado, pero no fue algo que surgiera tras una mirada o una copa en una discoteca.

Solo se había acercado y lo había pedido, punto.

Y ahora esto. Mierda.

No podía ocuparse de otra persona.

Otra persona... esa palabra le sentó como una bofetada... el simple hecho de saber que había pensado en deshacerse de su bebé, le hizo sentirse alguien terrible.

Su bebé, si. Solo suyo.

De algún modo saldría adelante... no sabía como, aún era muy temprano... pero, al menos lo intentaría antes de rendirse en la línea de salida.

Y él no lo sabría jamás.

Llevó la mano a su vientre y acarició con ella la piel expuesta. Alzó la otra mano, con la prueba positiva y la miró, resignado.

Era su bebé, solo suyo.

Saldría adelante, como fuera.

000000000000000000000000000000

uuuyyyyyy que bonitoooooo jajajaj

Dios que melososos y adorables los dos, mas monosos...

Gracias por pasaros y comentar.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	10. Número dos

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Kuroko se enamoró de Daiki, vivió la sensación del primer amor, bonito, agradable y a la vez terrible. Cuando vio que esa relación destruía su vida y quiso terminarla, comenzó el verdadero infierno.

Por que recuperar tu vida cuando la persona a la que amas te arranca cruelmente el corazón, no es precisamente sencillo.

Al menos hasta que aparece alguien que puede acunar un corazón roto entre sus dedos y amarlo tanto como para que nazca de nuevo la confianza en el amor mas puro y dulce que jamás ha existido.

Aokuro... Kaga Kuro...

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en el equipo.**

**El origen de todo.**

**Capítulo 10: Número Dos.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Midorima Shintarô era un monstruo. Su habilidad innata para encestar desde cualquier punto le había convertido en un enemigo terrible. Pero todo enemigo terrible tiene un punto débil, y solo hay que buscarlo...

Kagami le demostró con trabajo duro, muy duro que podía vencerle, aunque lo lograra con Kuroko y engañándole como un pardillo...

En el restaurante tras el partido, la cosa se tornó casi divertida. La tortilla escurría por su pelo, viscosa y caliente, arrancando a mas de uno una risita traviesa.

Takao lo sabía, cuando le llevó fuera del bullicio del restaurante.

Estaba mal, jodido. Midorima no estaba acostumbrado a perder y mucho menos por una jugarreta en la que había caído como un pardillo de primera.

Y por esa misma razón se dejó pegar por él... pero solo un par de cachetes. Tampoco era tan estúpido como para dejarse dar una paliza solo por que Shin kun no supiera perder.

Pedaleando con ganas subió por su calle, en silencio. Usó la frustración por no haber podido ayudarle como fuente de energía con la que pedalear rápido, para llegar cuanto antes a su casa.

Aunque ya llevaba un par de minutos parado, ninguno de los dos se movió ni un milímetro. Shin seguía sentado en la parte trasera del carro, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada. Solo la mirada seguía las líneas del conductor con cierto interés.

Takao no quiso decir nada. Sabía que estaba dolido, y enfadado, y posiblemente no querría hablarle en los próximos días por el tema de la tortilla, a si que, se limitó a dejarle en la puerta de su casa y esperó que se bajara sin mas.

Durante el camino habían hablado, de cosas sin importancia, con toda normalidad, aunque él sabía que esa normalidad no tenía nada de normal.

Le conocía, conocía a Midorima de sobra como para saber que estaba enfadado, y frustrado, y posiblemente deprimido, aunque eso último no lo pudiera asegurar con certeza.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que hasta que no sintió la mano del otro chico en su hombro no se dio cuenta de que se había bajado. Sobresaltado dio un respingo, que le hizo quitar el pie del pedal y bajarlo de un golpe.

– Quédate. – Ni siquiera le estaba mirando cuando lo dijo, su mirada estaba posada en la puerta de su casa.

En la casa de Takao había luz, a si que, sus padres estaban, en la de Midorima reinaba una oscuridad que indicaba que la vivienda estaba del todo vacía.

Lo que le estaba pidiendo iba mas allá de la simple idea de quedarse y aún no sabía si estaba realmente preparado para pasar de los besos y algún que otro roce ocasional, a la siguiente base.

No quería ser el culpable de una nueva decepción el mismo día, si le rechazaba en lo de quedarse con él, pero un polvo por compromiso o por pena sería mucho peor, y eso es lo que temía.

Eran amigos desde que tenía uso de razón, le gustaba su amistad tal y como estaba en ese momento... además eran unos mocosos... alguna vez habían descargado la adrenalina tras un partido ganado toqueteándose mas íntimamente de lo que lo harían un par de amigos, pero …

No iba a quedarse, no y punto. No para hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría al día siguiente... además tampoco tenía muy claro que excusa darle a sus padres para no dormir en casa entre semana... por que si decía que era por que Midorima estaba solo, su madre le daría la vuelta, invitando al peli verde a quedarse, y Takao se quedaría sin escapatoria posible.

Midorima suspiró frustrado. En el fondo había descubierto que Kagami era un buen tío, un poco simple pero buena gente... y también había notado que sus sospechas sobre que a Kuroko le había pasado algo eran ciertas.

En realidad no estaba enfadado, si no todo lo contrario, pero tenía que mantener las apariencias delante de todos, por eso, Takao no lo vio venir.

Le besó, con las gafas aferradas en su mano formando un puño, y después, cuando estaba mas que seguro de que el chico no podía alucinar mas, le dedicó una sonrisa que casi le tira al suelo de culo.

– Quédate, por favor. – Repitió, al tiempo que se ponía las gafas de nuevo, disimulando así el sonrojo que adornaba su rostro tímidamente.

Takao asintió, mudo de repente.

Todos sus cálculos estaban errados, por eso no era bueno en matemáticas...

00000000000000000000000000000

– Pasa. – Se apartó a un lado, dejando la puerta abierta. – Voy a hacer palomitas... mi cuarto al final del pasillo, los dvds están en la mesa, elige tú...

Kuroko miraba a todas partes con curiosidad. Extrañamente estaba todo limpio y ordenado. No sabía por qué esperaba una montaña de suciedad y cosas tiradas por todas partes, casi estaba decepcionado... seguramente no había ni cucarachas...

Dejó su mochila en el suelo y se arrodilló junto a la mesa. Los dvds que le había dicho, con los entrenamientos en Estados Unidos, estaban marcados y etiquetados con la fecha y el sitio. Puso el mas antiguo en su portátil, después de sacarlo de la mochila, y se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme para estar mas cómodo.

Reconoció a Himuro en cuanto salió, y a Taiga, mas pequeño, con la carita infantil, redonda, y regordeta. El mismo anillo ya colgaba de su cuello.

La camiseta roja de tirantes que vestía, graciosamente a juego con su pelo, dejaba al aire unos enclenques bracitos que no tenían nada que ver con los preciosos y elegantemente musculados que lucía en ese preciso momento.

Estaba claro que el estirón le había sentado estupendamente al pelirrojo.

Los tiros que hacía daban pena. En los minutos que pudo ver Kuroko, falló todos ellos, se cayó varias veces, de un modo aparatoso y cómico. En una de ellas acabó con el trasero en pompa, y una zapatilla voló por encima de su cabeza, dándole de nuevo en la nuca, soltando a Himuro a reír como un loco desquiciado.

El Kagami pequeño, enfurruñado con los mofletes inflados por la rabia, recogió su zapatilla y la lanzó a la cara del otro chico, dándole de lleno en la frente. La persona que sostenía la cámara les regañó para que dejaran de pelearse, pero eso solo sirvió para que acabaran rodando por la cancha, dándose de golpes por todas partes.

Kuroko no podía dejar de reír. Era tan gracioso verles pegarse tan tontamente que era imposible no reírse. Imposible.

– No era eso lo que quería que vieras. – Dejó el bol de palomitas en la mesa antes de agacharse a su lado.

Rebuscó entre las cajas que habían quedado y abrió dos de ellas, las mas cercanas en el tiempo, posando uno de los cds sobre el otro. El otro chico no paraba de reír a carcajadas. La pelea había pasado a ser totalmente épica cuando habían empezado con los ataques especiales... tal y como eran, dos niños enfadados por una tontería.

Kuroko le miró, con la lagrimita colgando de sus pestañas, rojo de tanto reír.

– Lo siento, es que jajajajaj. – Sacudió la mano por delante de la cara para disculparse.

Kagami se sentó a su lado, sin decir nada, solo mirándole reír.

Su sonrisa era preciosa, era lo único en lo que podía pensar, a su lado.

Y en que quería verla siempre, adornando sus labios.

Las cajas quedaron abiertas sobre la mesa, de un extraño modo. Número dos seguía dormidito dentro de la caja de cartón en la que le habían traído hasta ahí, en el pasillo.

Nada de eso parecía ser importante.

– ¿Puedo besarte?. – Se inclinó hacia él, en un susurro, casi como dejándose caer.

Le miró, hasta que la última de sus risas murió en su pecho. Esperaba otra cosa, la verdad, pero esa pregunta, precisamente esa, le dejó con una sonrisita en la boca. Una dulce y adorable.

Asintió, esperando que fuera el otro el que se moviera. Pero no ocurría. Kagami esperaba su respuesta, ansioso. Podía notar por la cercanía el nerviosismo que emanaba el enorme cuerpo a su lado, su calor, su expectación.

Su amor.

Tan simple, claro y evidente.

Kagami estaba enamorado de él, aunque aún no lo supiera, ni pudiera clasificar dicho sentimiento, Kuroko lo reconocía con claridad.

Él también lo estaba de ese torpe gigantón.

Tiempo atrás, cuando pensó que lo estaba de Daiki, cuando justificaba sus actos crueles en nombre del amor, estaba mas que seguro de que le amaba, y ahora, ahí, en ese cuarto, Frente a ese chico que le preguntaba realmente afectado si podía besarle, se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por Daiki no era amor, no con el significado completo de la palabra.

Kagami era la definición exacta de amor.

Dulce, amoroso, entregado. Preocupado hasta el extremo de él, de cada uno de sus gestos y reacciones.

Kuroko le indicó que se sentara en la cama, y le despojó de la chaqueta del uniforme.

Tomó sus manos, con dulzura, guiándolas por su propio cuerpo, notando como el tacto de Kagami era lo que su piel había estado necesitando desde siempre.

Desde que nació, esa persona era la que había estado esperando. Su mitad, su vida...

Kagami era suyo y era justo que él se entregara en igual medida.

Asintió a la pregunta de los besos, y su chico le respondió con una docena de ellos. Sus besos eran lentos, pausados, pensados íntimamente para complacerle.

Kagami era una criatura concebida para complacerle en todo.

Y era hermoso, y su cuerpo era perfecto para amar. Kuroko se moría por mordisquear ese cuello, por que sus manos pasearan sin tara alguna por esos costados duros, y ese vientre que se encogía en cada caricia.

Arrodillado entre sus piernas; Kuroko le enseñó el cielo.

Era la primera vez que disfrutaba realmente de esa práctica. Antes solo pensaba en terminar cuanto antes, en tragar lo que Daiki quisiera hasta dejarle libre, hasta que sus dedos convertidos en garras soltaban su cráneo, liberando sus cabellos de su doloroso agarre.

Ahí, solo quería escucharle una vez mas. Un gemido, bajito, avergonzado, erótico, arrancado inocentemente de sus labios, tan hermoso, tan enorme como él mismo.

Kuroko quiso escucharlo de nuevo... no una, mil veces mas.

Ese chico hacía su pulso acelerarse. Quería tocarle mas, por todas partes. Quería saborear cada centímetro de esa piel tan suave, que cubría duros músculos que transformaban ese perfecto cuerpo en un conjunto de maravillosas obras de arte que debían ser contempladas.

Kuroko quería mas, mucho mas... lo quería todo.

Kagami no sabía donde poner las manos, a los lados de sus caderas, aferrando la colcha con cuidado. Un gemido contenido en su pecho, por poco tiempo. Miró hacia abajo, no debía hacerlo, por que la visión del amor de su vida complaciéndole de ese modo, le hizo estallar sin pretenderlo.

Quiso apartar a Kuroko de ahí, pero no lo consiguió. Su novio tenía otros planes, planes mas atractivos que apartarse de golpe de ese dulce manjar tanto tiempo esperado.

Kagami se fue hacia atrás, avergonzado hasta la punta de las orejas. Le había gustado, mucho... pero era la primera vez que se sentía así, no quería faltarle al respeto a su novio diciendo algo inadecuado.

Con los ojos cerrados escuchó el siseo de la ropa, que Kuroko fue sacando de su cuerpo, también avergonzado.

Por un momento su seguridad se fue por la ventana. Pensó en que a lo mejor a Kagami no le gustaba su cuerpo... menudo, tan poca cosa.

Y las cicatrices... y que se notaba que ya lo había hecho antes...

No podía estar mas equivocado. Ya le amaba mucho antes de entrar en su cuarto. Para él estar así, íntimamente con su novio era mucho mas que un sueño... mucho mas.

Cuando se alzó sobre sus caderas estuvo a punto de tener un orgasmo solo de mirarle.

Kuroko tomó sus manos, indicándole como tocarle, donde, con que fuerza y velocidad.

Se enterneció al notar el temblor en sus dedos, una mezcla perfecta entre miedo y ansiedad.

Se prepararon mutuamente para hacer el amor, sin prisa alguna, sin tiempo, sin miedo.

Kagami se enamoró de todo lo que veía, de lo que había soñado que sería, de él. De sus suspiros, sus gemidos, sus lamentos... amó su piel cubierta de sudor, sus músculos tensos, relajándose a sus avances. Su cálido interior quemando la yema de sus dedos primero, para abrasarle los dedos enteros al completo, después.

Amó su voz pidiéndole que le tocara. Sus labios curvándose en eróticas muecas al recibir sus caricias...

Kagami le sintió con todo el cuerpo cuando se acomodó sobre sus muslos, engulléndole a su interior, rodeándole con un calor que le era desconocido hasta ese momento.

La música llenaba el cuarto en tono bajo, pero no era ni de lejos la canción que estaban bailando.

No duró mucho, no necesitaron mas tiempo.

Era la primera vez de los dos en muchos sentidos.

Fue rápido.

Amoroso, sincero, brutal... adorable.

– ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te he hecho mucho daño?. – Su voz suplicante sonó por encima de los jadeos de Kuroko tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

– Sí, tranquilo. – Enfocó a su lado, con una media sonrisa en sus labios. El flequillo pegado a la frente y la sien por el sudor. Aún así, llevó la mano hacia atrás, para comprobarlo con la punta de los dedos. – No me has hecho nada de daño.

Kagami le miró, unos segundos, esperando algo que le indicara lo contrario. Al ver que no era así, se inclinó para besarle, pasando su brazo por el menudo cuerpo de su novio, atrayéndole en un amoroso abrazo a su pecho, donde le besó una y mil veces.

Se levantó de golpe, tomando a Kuroko en brazos, sin preguntarle.

– Vamos a darnos un baño. – Su sonrisa era tan grande que casi parecía imposible.

Kuroko contempló la posibilidad de confesarse en ese momento, pero … tal vez era muy pronto aún.

– Te quiero. – Alto y claro, Kagami le miró directamente a los ojos mientras lo decía. – De verdad, lo juro.

– Yo también. – Kagami abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por la respuesta. – Yo también te quiero... lo juro.

Estalló en risas, con Kuroko aún en sus brazos, desnudos y satisfechos...

Número dos cambió de postura dentro de la caja, pero siguió durmiendo ajeno a todo.

00000000000000000000000000000

– Es aquí, señora. – El taxista, un joven con la cabeza cubierta de rastas se giró abrazando el cabecero del asiento del acompañante para decirlo.

– Espera aquí, no se te ocurra irte a ninguna parte. – La mujer le pidió, mas bien le ordenó, antes de bajar del vehículo y entrar en el bloque de apartamentos.

El barrio no era muy recomendable para una señora de su edad, pero eso no era de lo que echara para atrás a una mujer como ella.

Se paró frente a los buzones buscando el nombre adecuado y dibujó una sonrisita cuando lo encontró.

Dejó atrás el ascensor y subió por las escaleras, hasta el cuarto piso. El hedor era insoportable. El edificio era viejo, y estaba cubierto de moho, cacas de rata y cosas con las que una mujer de campo como ella estaba mas que familiarizada.

Se paró frente a la puerta que mostraba la última carta que había recibido y llamó, golpeando con ganas con los nudillos.

Himuro abrió la puerta pensando que era el casero, y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver ahí a la abuelita de Kuroko, con los labios apretados en una línea tensa.

– ¿Abuela?... ¿Qué está usted haciendo aquí?. – Se asomó al rellano, mirando a ambos lados, preocupado de lo que podía pasarle a una ancianita como ella en un sitio de mala muerte como ese.

La mujer le arreó una colleja con todas sus ganas que le hizo dar unos pasos fuera de su apartamento aturdido.

– ¿Yo que te dije antes de irte, eh?... ¿Qué pasa, hablo chino?. – Los brazos en jarras, en sus caderas, desafiante. – ¿Sabes lo preocupada que me tienes? La última carta que mandaste a esta vieja es de ¿Cuándo?... ¿Un mes?... debería darte vergüenza... malditos mocosos desagradecidos... les dices las cosas ¿Y que hacen ellos?... tomarlo todo a risa...Aparta anda, ¿No piensas invitarme a entrar?.

Himuro se quitó del medio, dejándola entrar.

En el pequeño apartamento no había nada. Estaba limpio, pero no tenía nada, solo una pequeña mochila con sus cosas, nada mas, aún así la mujer miró dentro de unos cuantos cajones y armarios, negando al tiempo que caminaba.

Se paró un momento frente a él y le tomó la cara con las dos manos.

– Por todos los cielos... ¿Desde cuando estás preñado criatura?. – Himuro se sorprendió tanto que se quedó sin palabras. – No intentes engañarme, en mi juventud fui matrona, sé cuando alguien está esperando y tu lo estás...

Himuro no dijo nada, se limitó a ir hasta la mesa y apartar la silla en la que se sentó, pesadamente.

– ¿Por eso has dejado de escribirme?. – El chico asintió, haciendo a la mujer fruncir el ceño, molesta. – Ese chico, ¿Lo sabe?. – Negó sin mirarla.

– Abuela, yo... – Quiso decirle tantas cosas, que todas quedaron atrancadas en su garganta, al mismo tiempo.

– Está bien, está bien. – Sacudió las manos caminando en círculos a su alrededor. – Recoge tus cosas, te vienes con la abuela. – Himuro se levantó para protestar, pero la cara de esa mujer le indicaba que era mejor que no lo hiciera. – Ni se te ocurra replicarme jovencito. No estoy de humor para tonterías.

Hizo lo que le pidió, y no llenó mas que una pequeña maleta y su mochila.

– Tengo que decirle al casero que me voy... y mis clases … y tengo una entrevista de trabajo mañana y...

– Escucha bien, por que solo voy a decirlo una vez. – Le agarró de la oreja, tirando de ella para bajarle a su altura. – He pasado horas en un avión enano pensando que te había pasado algo terrible... y no me gusta volar, eso es para los pájaros, la gente por el suelo... llego a este... este cuchitril de mala muerte, solo para descubrir que vives como un tirado, y encima con una criatura en camino...

– Abuela...me haces daño. – Se quejó, pero lejos de soltarle la oreja, tiró con mas fuerza.

– Abajo hay un amable jovencito esperando en su taxi. – Su sonrisa le decía al chico que si volvía a interrumpirla se arrepentiría, y mucho. – Recoge tus cosas, ya. La abuela se ocupará de ti y de tu pequeño... nadie se enterará, pero no voy a consentir que estés aquí, solo y sin nadie... pero no será gratis, ya conoces a esta vieja... tendremos que adecuar la granja para tu pequeño, pero para eso tienes fuertes brazos... trabajando se consigue la gloria...

Himuro no dijo nada. Escribió una nota a su casero, dejando sus llaves en el buzón, y echando un último vistazo a su "hogar" subió al taxi y aferró la mano de esa mujer entre las suyas.

– Abuela, puedo hacerte una pregunta. – Murmuró mientras el coche navegaba por el tráfico de la ciudad dirección al aeropuerto. – ¿De donde has sacado la pasta para el billete de avión?

– Fácil. – Le sonrió perversa. – Vendí tu moto.

00000000000000000000000000000

Wiiiii este me ha quedado, genial, en todos los sentidos

Gracias por todo, y espero que os guste.

Besitos y mordiskitos

shiga san


	11. Tu mirada

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Kuroko se enamoró de Daiki, vivió la sensación del primer amor, bonito, agradable y a la vez terrible. Cuando vio que esa relación destruía su vida y quiso terminarla, comenzó el verdadero infierno.

Por que recuperar tu vida cuando la persona a la que amas te arranca cruelmente el corazón, no es precisamente sencillo.

Al menos hasta que aparece alguien que puede acunar un corazón roto entre sus dedos y amarlo tanto como para que nazca de nuevo la confianza en el amor mas puro y dulce que jamás ha existido.

Aokuro... Kaga Kuro...

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en el equipo.**

**El origen de todo.**

**Capítulo 11: Tu mirada.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Momoi le mentía, lo sabía de sobra. No era tonto y ese tal Kagami, no podía haber surgido de la nada.

Si jugaba al basket tan bien como le habían dicho, estaba claro que no acababa de empezar, y si ya jugaba antes, Satsuki tenía que saberlo.

Pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que todos a su alrededor le dejaran de lado... mentirle en su cara era una nueva faceta mas de su amistad.

Amistad, ja... que palabra tan fea. Sus amigos no eran amigos, ninguno de ellos.

Tampoco los necesitaba, que se fueran todos a la puta mierda.

Akashi, el cabecilla del grupo, no le había dicho nada. No sabía nada de Kuroko ni de donde había pasado el verano... y por supuesto no tenía ni idea de quien era Kagami, ni le importaba.

Era mentira, lo notó en el tono de su voz, pero con Akashi nunca se podía estar seguro.

Su manera de hablar tan calmada, monocorde y adulta era difícil de interpretar, y podía mentirle en su cara sin despeinarse.

No podía contar con él. Midorima ya le había dicho que no tenía ni idea, y él sabía que estaba fuera. Al igual que Kise, en el extranjero por trabajo.

Murasakibara vivía en una realidad alternativa... ni contaba con él.

Lo poco que sabia de Kagami lo había buscado por su cuenta, y no le gustaba mucho.

Era buen jugador, le había visto en algún partido, y había aplastado a su ex-compañeros de Teiko con una extraña mezcla entre suerte y fuerza bruta.

Y se había acoplado a Kuroko con facilidad. Había comprendido su juego en nada de tiempo, y ambos se habían sincronizado para ser una pareja peligrosa en el campo de juego.

Y no solo eso, en apenas uno o dos días se había ganado la confianza de Tetsuya, hasta el punto de... no, mejor no pensarlo.

Fue totalmente casualidad. Quiso pasear, alejar la mente de todos esos que le mentían continuamente.

No le habría molestado si le hubieran dicho la verdad... la que fuera. Habría asumido y se habría resignado a cualquier cosa, pero que le mintieran en su cara le tocaba los cojones, y mucho.

Ese fue el punto de no retorno... el que le hizo ver que no necesitaba confiar en nada ni en nadie. Su padre, Miya san, Satsuki, que de repente le seguía a todas partes como un perro... mas bien como una perra... en fin, pasaba de todos ellos.

Estaba caminando sin mas, sin ir a ningún sitio en realidad, solo caminaba y caminaba hasta que le dolían los pies, y en ese momento, simplemente se daba la vuelta para volver a casa, punto.

Su vida se había convertido en un montón de vacíos que no quería llenar.

En cuanto acabara el año pensaba largarse, algo que ya había pensado un millar de veces, pero algo le impedía llevarlo a cabo... algo no, alguien.

Ese estúpido y escandaloso rubio. Kise le tocaba los cojones por encima de las tetas... mucho.

Era escandaloso, irritante, su voz de pito le daban ganas de partirle la cara, su mirada, sus labios tan... ¡Oh, joder! mierda... estúpido y sexy rubio.

Y ocurrió, su voz, no su risa... hacía muchísimo tiempo que no escuchaba a Kuroko reír, y sabía que era él. Por un momento su mano viajó inconsciente a sus labios, para acallar un grito que surgió de su mas profundo interior.

Era Kuroko, su Kuroko, y reía; reconocería su risa en cualquier parte del mundo, en cualquier situación y circunstancia.

Llevaba algo en una caja, que hizo a su nuevo equipo rodearle.

Un perro. Que curiosamente se parecía a él. Una chica lo sacó del caja, alzándolo en alto, hasta el límite de sus brazos, para soltar una docena de estúpidos grititos.

¡Oh por dios! Solo es un maldito chucho callejero...

– Ya sé, vamos a llamarlo Tetsuya dos. – Una proposición de lo mas tonto... pero todos reían a su alrededor. El también, y ese chico a su lado, dándole caricias con el dorso de la mano en sus caderas, a espaldas del resto...

Daiki pudo ver desde el otro lado de la calle como reía, y como ese equipo lo acogía entre ellos como uno mas... un amigo querido.

Cuando estaban en Teiko no tenían eso, era lo que les faltaba. No eran amigos, no querían serlo... ni siquiera estaba seguro de que en algún momento fueran un equipo... solo eran un grupo de tíos con una habilidad diabólica para el juego individual, nada mas.

Daiki arrugó el ceño. Lo había visto, como Kuroko sonreía, no en general para todos, para él.

Y Kagami se había sonrojado a su sonrisa... y le había sonreído de vuelta... ¿Qué cojones...?

Fue un segundo, deprisa y para ellos solos, algo íntimo y privado de lo que Daiki había sido testigo indirecto sin proponérselo.

Le había mirado de un modo mucho mas íntimo y amoroso de lo que él mismo lo había hecho en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

Ese Kagami estaba enamorado de su Tetsuya, y lo podía jurar incluso después de haberlo visto desde el otro lado de la calle.

El equipo se despidió, dejándoles a solas. Caminaron unas calles, iba siguiéndoles, sin saber porqué.

Por un momento pensó en llamarle, gritar su nombre, y ver que cara ponía... pero la pregunta que le azotó en mitad de su mente le hizo detenerse en seco en mitad de la acera.

¿Porqué?.

¿Qué esperaba conseguir con eso?... ¿Su perdón?...

Kuroko le golpeó en mitad de la espalda, haciendo a Kagami pararse y gritarle una grosería que le arrancó una nueva sonrisa.

El modo en el que se miraban, en el que actuaban estando juntos... era parecido a cuando salía con él, pero solo parecido.

Con ese chico había encontrado lo que le faltaba... confianza mutua, y por encima de todo, no era ciego, se veía de lejos que esos dos estaban mas que enamorados.

Aunque eso no quería decir que Kagami tuviera su visto bueno... primero tendría que comprobar si era una luz adecuada para la sombra de Kuroko, después vería que hacer al respecto...

Se dio la vuelta en dirección contraria, y se alejó de ellos, un poco mas tranquilo... y con el peso sobre sus hombros ligeramente mas liviano.

Casi había llegado a su casa y mierda... el estúpido rubio de nuevo.

– Dime la verdad, algo en tu cerebro te impide entender la palabra no. – Le miró serio. – ¿A que sí, Kise?.

– Y yo que venía a consolarte un poquito. – Le pasó la mano por el hombro, cruzando su espalda con el brazo estirado. – Vamos a divertirnos, juntos. Tu, yo, un cine, una peli de tiros, palomitas a montones...

– Paso. – Sacudió el brazo de Kise para librarse de su contacto. – Y menos contigo... Hoy no tengo ganas de tus tonterías...

– Nunca tienes ganas de mis tonterias, con lo que molan. – Se paró delante suya, manos en la espalda, sonrisa radiante de lo mas grande. – Deja de perseguir a Kuroko kun, sal conmigo... yo estoy mas bueno que él, mira que cuerpo de escándalo tengo, ¿Eh?, ¿Eh?, ¿Eh?... vamoooossss, tengo mas resistencia, y soy mas hablador...

– Eso no hace falta que lo jures. – Mirada asesina ladeada.

– ¿El qué?, ¿Lo de que estoy mas bueno?. – Presumió delante suya poniendo posturitas de lo más ridículo.

– No, eso no... – Le dió con la punta del dedo en mitad de la frente, divertido, pillando por sorpresa a Kise. – Lo de que no te callas ni debajo del agua...

Kise no respondió nada, no podía.

Aomine estaba sonriendole, y su cerebro se había quedado en blanco, sin mas...

000000000000000000000000000000

Takao buscó nervioso entre la maraña de prendas a los pies de la cama. Cogió una camiseta de Shutoku, demasiado grande para ser la suya.

Rojo como un tomate la llevó a su nariz, con una sonrisita traviesa.

Lo habían hecho, Shin kun y él habían tenido sexo, del bueno... no pensaba en ello, y sin embargo había ocurrido... perder contra Kuroko y su nuevo equipo había tenido su parte buena.

Su móvil no paraba de sonar desde hacía un rato.

No necesitaba contestar para saber que era su madre, y hasta estaba seguro de ser capaz de reproducir cada una de sus palabras sin saltarse ninguna.

Encontró su camiseta... y sus boxer.

Otro sonrojo, mas furioso que el anterior, hasta la punta de sus orejas. Al levantarse de golpe, un latigazo cruel en su trasero le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Los suaves murmullos y tenues ronquidos del peliverde le decían que estaba mas que profundamente dormido.

– ¿Se puede saber para que tienes el teléfono, Kazu kun?. – Su madre furiosa le reclamaba. – Hace horas que terminó el partido, he llamado a tus amigos, al entrenador...

"_Al cuerpo de bomberos, a la guardia nacional, a los caza-fantasmas...", _Pensó graciosamente Takao, completando la frase de su madre.

… Y todos dicen que te fuiste con Shin kun...

– Mamá, estoy en casa de Midorima. – Apartó la cortina del cuarto, por que sabía que su madre haría lo mismo desde la cocina. La saludó con la mano... menos mal que se había puesto la camiseta, si llega a asomarse en tetas, la cara de su madre había sido para hacerle una foto.

Tenía su parte buena vivir en la casa de al lado.

– Y por que no has llamado, ¿Eh?. ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?. – Siguió mirándole desde la ventana. – Dile a Shin chan que se asome también, anda.

– Está dormido mamá. – Le miró un segundo para volver a mirar a su madre. – Hemos perdido … y bueno, Mido chan no está muy contento... no podía dejarle solo... una cosa ha llevado a la otra y yo también me he dormido, por eso no te he llamado... me has despertado tu con tanto llamar, si no, no me ves el pelo hasta mañana.

– Vale, vale... lo siento cielo, el siguiente seguro que ganáis. – Le mandó un beso por la ventana. – Quédate ahí, anda... no vaya a ser que Shin chan se despierte y le de algo al verse solito.

La última frase la dijo con un tonito que Kazunari no distinguió, hasta muchos años después. Gracias a la distancia y los cristales de las ventanas, que su madre no pudo ver su cara roja hasta la punta de las orejas... ni a Midorima mordiéndole los muslos por detrás...

00000000000000000000000000000000

Desde la ventana de la cocina le vio caer inconsciente, en mitad de la carretera.

La caja de madera que llevaba, llena de verduras, cayó a un lado, haciendo que uno de los tomates rodara hasta el borde del camino.

Chistó fastidiada y salió al porche. Tomó el cubo del jardín, y fue hasta el grifo con la manguera de regar, llenando cuatro dedos de agua el recipiente.

Murmuró una docena de maldiciones mientras caminaba hasta el chico.

Negó, enfadada, y volcó le cubo en su cara, haciéndole saltar al sentir el agua fría en su cara.

– ¿Qué te tengo dicho?. – Le agarró por el brazo, levantándole sin esfuerzo alguno para ser una mujer tan mayor. – ¿No te he dicho que no cojas peso?... ¿Es que quieres matarme de un disgusto?... – Aunque sus métodos no eran los mas amorosos del mundo, eran efectivos.

– Lo siento abuela. – Pestañeó en un intento por que el mundo dejara de dar vueltas a su alrededor. – Solo intentaba llevar lo que vamos a necesitar a la casa.

– Ya lo sé, pero es mejor que no lo hagas, al menos no mientras no esté mirando. – Le miró por detrás, levantando el cabello, buscando en su cabeza cualquier rastro de una herida por el golpe. – ¿Quieres matar a esta vieja... ? Maldito mocoso del demonio... hay que buscarte algo que hacer o me darás un susto un día de estos...

Himuro se agachó para recoger lo que había caido, y levantó la caja, con unas pocas cosas para llevar la hasta la casa, seguido de la mujer.

Sintió la mirada azul de la anciana en su espalda, todo el tiempo. Escuchó sus suspiros fuertes, su debate interno, como si estuviera pensando mil cosas al mismo tiempo. Parecía una tetera al punto de ponerse a pitar por el agua caliente.

La vio salir un momento y volver con la mano metida en el bolsillo delantero del mantel. Podría haber llevado fácilmente una pistola y a Himuro no le habría sorprendido ni un poco, la verdad.

– Ven conmigo. – Le agarró con fuerza de la muñeca, llevándole casi arrastras a la parte trasera del terreno.

Había dos cobertizos en los que no había entrado. El mas pequeño parecía un cuarto de herramientas, que no usaban, por lo que no preguntó.

El mas grande estaba prohibido.

Durante el verano habían hecho un millón de suposiciones de lo que había dentro, y no llegaron a ninguna conclusión clara. El maldito cobertizo no tenía ni una rendija por la que mirar dentro.

La abuela se ocupaba de mantenerlo adecuadamente, y su tío le había dicho que dos veces al año, venía un contratista de la ciudad para revisarlo y repararlo si surgía algún deterioro.

Sacó la llave del delantal y abrió el portón, lo justo para que pasara una persona.

Himuro la siguió. Dentro la oscuridad era absoluta, y el silencio, abrumador.

El fluorescente del techo tintineo un par de veces antes de fijar la luz, y iluminar una nave grande, que le dejó alucinado.

En el centro había dos grandes bultos cubiertos con una enorme lona negra. Cajas por todas partes, desde el suelo hasta el techo, etiquetadas y ordenadas con forma milimétrica.

En ese lugar podía haber fácilmente unas quinientas cajas de cartón, de tamaño medio.

A un lado había un banco de trabajo, limpio y cuidado, y mas herramientas de las que había visto en su vida, también perfectas y cuidadísimas.

Caminó hasta el gran bulto cercano, casi tirado por una fuerza invisible, y alargó la mano con la intención de retirar la lona y mirar debajo, pero un manotazo fuerte se lo impidió, obligándole a llevar la mano al pecho y acariciarla para aliviar el golpe.

– No hagas que esta vieja se arrepienta. – Tiró de la lona y se fue hacia atrás, dejando a la vista una moto, en la que solo estaba el chasis y las ruedas, sujetadas por tubos de madera.

Himuro soltó una palabrota y se adelantó, para mirarla por todos los ańgulos posibles. Esa moto, una Harley JD era el sueño de cualquier entendido en motos.

– Mi marido las compró... las dos... tenía la estúpida idea de irnos a recorrer el mundo en estas cosas... – Suspiró mirando al chico. – Después de muchos años y trabajo, terminó la mía. – Señaló el otro bulto. – Y habría hecho lo mismo con la suya, ese hombre era un cabezón sordo... – Negó con la cabeza y se quedó en silencio unos segundos. – Si consigues que funcione, es tuya.

– Abuela. – La miró como si estuviera del todo pirada. – No quiero parecer desagradecido, pero esta moto es de los años treinta... y no tiene motor... ni yo dinero para comprar un motor...

– Si que tiene motor. – Sonrió hasta con la mirada. – Espero que se te den bien los rompecabezas, jovencito.

Himuro frunció el ceño, sin entender.

La mujer fue hasta la pared, y sacó una de las cajas, abriéndola con una sonrisa y dejando que el chico mirase dentro.

Una pequeña pieza, embolsada, tornillos y unas tuercas... un cambio de marchas.

– Se me ha olvidado comentarte que ese marido mío era un maniático del orden... toda la moto, entera, está en este cuarto, hasta el último de sus tornillos. – Fue a la mesa de trabajo y sacó un taco de folios del cajón, dentro de un gran sobre. – Las instrucciones de montaje. Escritas de su puño y letra, según lo desmontaba, iba anotando donde estaba la pieza, número de serie, forma, y como la había limpiado y todo.

Himuro tomó otra de las cajas, y la abrió. Limpia y en perfecto estado, otra de las piezas del motor...

La mujer le dejó ahí, explorando las cajas, con el cuidado de quien mira un tesoro de increíble valor. Tomó una pieza y se la guardó en el bolsillo del delantal, con una sonrisa traviesa.

– No te quedes mucho rato de pie, no querrás que te salga el niño cabezón... – Himuro dejó la caja donde la había cogido y la abrazó con el cuerpo entero. – Si, ya sé, las hormonas... venga, anda, deja de ser tan pelotero y haz la comida... que ya sabes que mis manos no pueden ya trabajar como antes... gánate el pan...

Himuro sollozó unos segundos abrazado a ella, mientras se desahogaba a gusto quejándose de cosas sin importancia...

Adoraba a esa mujer.

– Gracias abuela. – Murmuró. – Dejaré que me pegues cuando quieras...

– Si ya, ahora mucho gracias abuela, que buena es la abuela, pero luego, nada... solo vaguean por las esquinas, sin trabajar como se debe... – Suspiró, sonriendo. – Esta juventud de hoy en día...

– … no vale para nada, la verdad. – Himuro completó la frase con el mismo tono de voz aburrido que ponía la mujer para hablar.

En serio, la adoraba de verdad.

00000000000000000000000000000

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiii holitassss

Re kyaaa que tal todo... en fin, gracias por el apoyo... ya va acercándose el climax jejeje

el super encuentro entre Ao y Kaga... uoooo movidaaaaaa

Si alguien tiene curiosidad por la moto es una Harley Jd de 1936, en imgs de google podéis verla. A mi me parece una obra de arte, cada uno tiene sus gustos...pero creo que de joven, la abuelita de Kuroko era igual de salvaje que ahora, y la veo montada en moto con su marido, y haciendo el loco por ahí...

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	12. Destello de luz

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Kuroko se enamoró de Daiki, vivió la sensación del primer amor, bonito, agradable y a la vez terrible. Cuando vio que esa relación destruía su vida y quiso terminarla, comenzó el verdadero infierno.

Por que recuperar tu vida cuando la persona a la que amas te arranca cruelmente el corazón, no es precisamente sencillo.

Al menos hasta que aparece alguien que puede acunar un corazón roto entre sus dedos y amarlo tanto como para que nazca de nuevo la confianza en el amor mas puro y dulce que jamás ha existido.

Aokuro... Kaga Kuro...

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en el equipo.**

**El origen de todo.**

**Capítulo 12: Destello de luz.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Cogió aire hasta el límite de sus pulmones, una vez, dos , tres.

Pulsó el botón del timbre y esperó, cerrando la mano en un puño tenso dentro del bolsillo del pantalón.

Sábado por la tarde, primera hora.

Kuroko le había mandado un mensaje, para que fuera a su casa, a conocer a su abuela.

Visto así, casi parecía una broma, pero ahora que estaba frente a la puerta, no lo era tanto.

Conocer a su abuela era ser aceptado por su familia... a no ser que le presentara como un amigo, o un simple compañero de clase... no sabía que pensar, como sentirse.

Solo que estaba nervioso.

Escuchó ladrar a Número dos, y se tensó mucho mas. El perro le daba mucho respeto; su miedo visceral a los canes no remitía ni siquiera teniendo en cuenta que el perrito apenas era un cachorro.

Por su chico lo que hiciera falta.

La puerta finalmente se abrió, rebelando una señora bajita, regordeta y mirada inquisidora, tan azul como la de su chico, adorable en su aspecto.

– Madre del amor hermoso, dios bendito. – Exclamó la anciana nada mas verle. Le obligó a agacharse a su altura para inspeccionarle con detalle, la cara, los ojos, casi podía jurar le había mirado dentro de las orejas. – ¿Pero que narices coméis que sois todos tan enormes?. – Le metió en la casa, girando a su alrededor para mirarle desde todos los ángulos. – Pasa criatura, mi Tetsu está en el jardín.

Kagami se quedó estático, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Podía haberse presentado pero tuvo la sensación de que no hacía falta y que esa mujer lo sabía todo sobre él.

En el jardín Kuroko ponía unos pedazos de carne en la parrilla de la barbacoa.

Se sonrojó nada mas verle, y el otro respondió con un sonrojo similar, que les hizo parecer adorables en todos los aspectos.

– Éste me gusta mas que el otro. – La abuela no se quedó callada, rompiendo el silencio del momento. – De todos modos te avisé... pero bueno, bien está lo que bien acaba. – Acarició el cabello celeste de su nieto, con una sonrisa. – ¿No estás haciendo demasiada comida?... Mi Tetsu apenas come un puñadito y yo tampoco es que sea una gran comedora.

– Que va abuela. – Señaló la mesa para que Kagami se sentara, aunque el pelirrojo tenía la mirada fija en el perrito, que sentado a sus pies esperaba que le dijera algo . – Kagami kun puede con todo esto... de hecho creo que estoy haciendo poco.

– ¿Va a comerse todo eso?. – Señaló la montaña de carne asada que ya ocultaba el plato. – No me extraña que esté tan enorme la verdad, si se traga todo eso, lo raro sería que dejara de crecer en algún momento. – Tomó el anillo colgado de su cuello con los dedos, sonriendo. – ¿Es alguna moda o algo?

– No, es una promesa de hermanos que tengo con alguien. – Kamagi lo acarició antes de dejarlo en su sitio.

– Mi abuela conoce a Himuro. – Decir que el pelirrojo estaba alucinado era quedarse corto. – El mundo es un pañuelo, ¿Eh?. Venga a comer.

La mujer se sentó, tranquilamente a su lado, palmeando su muslo, tranquila.

– Bueno, ¿Y ya le has pedido a mi nieto que seáis novios o como demonios lo hagáis la juventud de hoy en día, o aún te lo estás pensando?... Mi nieto es un buen partido, mírale, es guapísimo, no me lo negarás, ¿Eh?.

– Ya salimos abuela. – Kuroko posó la comida en la mesa, tranquilo.

– Eso está bien, muy bien, si señor. – Empezó a repartir la carne sin preguntar ni nada. – Venga criatura, come, que tienes cara de hambre.

– Cuidaré de él. – Murmuró el pelirrojo cuando su chico entró en la casa a por las bebidas. – Se lo juro.

– Eso espero. – Le miró un segundo seria. – Ten cuidado con ese chico, Aomine... hablo en serio. Le hizo muchísimo daño a mi nieto y no quiero que vuelva a hacérselo...ni a ti tampoco.

– Gracias, pero no tiene de que preocuparse. – Su sonrisa sincera le dijo a la mujer que ese muchacho iba totalmente en serio con su nieto. – A diferencia de él, yo sí quiero a Tetsuya.

– Mas te vale, por que si no tendrás que vértelas con esta vieja... y puedo arrearte, por muy larguirucho que seas...

….

Lo cierto es que la abuela no era la única persona que le había advertido sobre Aomine.

Midorima ya lo hizo en el restaurante, y Kise también había mencionado algo sobre su juego peligroso, aunque tenía la sensación de que no hablaban de la misma cosa, unos y otros.

El miedo de la abuela era real, iba mucho mas allá del juego en sí. El basket no tenía nada que ver, lo había visto, él no era tonto.

Tetsuya se encogía cuando escuchaba su nombre, ya lo había visto... y eso ahora que estaba mas o menos bien, al principio se le ponía la piel de gallina si le rozaba sin querer...

De todos modos no era buena idea perder el tiempo pensando en el pasado, en lo que podría haber sido, pasado, hecho.

Lo verdaderamente importante era curarse las piernas de una maldita vez. Estaba cansado de estar sentado, aunque lo bueno de aquel día era ver a Tetsu en bañador... aunque fuera tan manta como para acabar flotando bocabajo en la segunda sentadilla.

Apareció de la nada. Una escultural señorita, admitiendo en voz alta que era la novia de Tetsu kun, como le había llamado ella.

Hasta Número dos se negó a que la chica le acariciara. Si hubiera sido un poco celoso, habría saltado para poner a esa fresca en su sitio, que no hacía mas que manosear a su novio sin pudor alguno delante de todo el mundo.

Kagami estaba de lo mas tranquilo, conocía de sobra los sentimientos de Tetsuya hacia él, y los que él sentía hacia el peli celeste.

Y la cara de palo de Kuroko también daba pistas de que el chico pasaba de ella como de comer mierda.

Aunque no le gustó mucho que se quedara a solas con ella, comprendió que tenían que hablar del pasado, un pasado que no tenía que ver con él, pero si servía para que su chico se liberara de algún modo del peso que ensombrencía su existencia, le dejaría hablar con le mismísimo diablo, aunque no se fué muy lejos, se quedó esperando fuera de la piscina, con el alma en vilo.

Si a esa chica se le ocurría hacerle daño de algún modo, no tendría ni un poco de compasión con ella, por muy chica que fuera.

Cuando la conversación se tornó nostálgica, Kagami decidió retirarse a la cancha trasera.

Si Riko chan no le veía, no podía regañarle.

Se sentía bien, en forma. Un poco dolorido y pesado, pero bien.

La entrenadora estaba exagerando con todo el tema de sus piernas.

Al primer salto, se dio cuenta de que no era así. El dolor le subió como un relámpago por la pierna hasta lo mas alto de la cabeza, y lo notó de nuevo al caer, repartiendo todo su peso en la planta de los pies de golpe.

Mierda.

Iba a necesitar mucho mas que reposo si quería estar listo para el siguiente partido.

La pelota rebotó contra el tablero y se fue, hacia la parte mas alejada de la cancha, rodando hasta sus pies.

Su mirada fría, despiadada... no necesitó mas para saber quien era y lo que hacía ahí.

– Juega conmigo. – Ordenó con voz monocorde. Si ese era la luz de Kuroko no podía estar mas decepcionado.

– No tengo por que hacerlo. – Respuesta mecánica, la rabia recorriendo sus entrañas con furia. Tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo a ese engreído de mierda. – Y menos sin saber quien eres.

– No tengo por que decirte quien soy, si te pido que juegues conmigo, lo haces y punto. – Botó la pelota, seguro de ser vencedor. – Pero ya que te empeñas, soy Aomine Daiki... Kagami...

Ni siquiera le vio, no podía ni pensar en que su poder era de tal magnitud.

Para Kagami era un reto que deseaba superar, con todas sus ganas, ya no por el placer de jugar con alguien tan poderoso, si no por Tetsuya... era algo que necesitaba hacer.

– No sirves ni como reserva. – De nuevo esa voz sin sentimiento, mono tono. – Tu luz no es suficiente, eres un mierda. – la pasada que le hizo le dejó en el sitio, alucinado del todo. No solo era rápido, era indetectable.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?. – Se dio cuenta, de que Aomine seguía sintiendo algo por Tetsuya por el tono con el que hablaba de él, intentando sonar intimidante para no dar pie a mas preguntas.

– No sacarás su potencial al máximo... cuanto mas brillante es tu luz mas profunda es su sombra, mas invisible es él... tu no sirves. – Sus ojos azules se le clavaron insultantes, casi divirtiéndose de hacerle daño.

– No tienes ni idea. – Se enderezó, consciente de que no le vencería y mucho menos aún recuperándose como estaba de la lesión de sus piernas tras el partido contra Shutoku. – Nada es como era antes, todo ha cambiado.

– ¿Todo ha cambiado?, no me hagas reír. – Tomó la pelota con los dedos, girándola en sus manos sin llegar a soltarla. – Puedo venceros a los dos, con una mano atada a la espalda, nada ha cambiado, sigo siendo el mas fuerte... – Estrechó la mirada, dibujando una sonrisita ladina en sus labios. – Ahhh, ya entiendo... Te gusta...

– ¿Sabes que?... me das pena, en serio. – Lo decía de verdad, y eso le dolió mas que cualquier otra cosa. – No sé como puedes vivir sabiendo que le echaste de tu vida... yo estaría desesperado.

– Espera, esto si que es bueno... ¿Yo te doy pena?... Aquí el único que da lástima eres tú y tu patético juego... os voy a machacar en el próximo partido... y con respecto a Tetsu, tampoco le tendrás... ahí también puedo vencerte.

Kagami emitió una carcajada, sincera en voz alta, desde el corazón.

La idea del moreno era sacarle de sus casillas, pero en cambió el pelirrojo no parecía para nada afectado por sus palabras.

Y si Kise tenía razón y era cierto que Kagami estaba enamorado de Kuroko... sería una especie de venganza poética del destino. Poner en la vida de Kuroko una nueva luz que se complemente con él de un modo perfecto y no solo en el juego.

Aomine se dio cuenta de que su plan no serviría. En esos ojos de fuego se veía la determinación. Amaba a Kuroko, y se le notaba de lejos.

Su oportunidad había pasado... del todo.

Daba igual lo que él sintiera, o lo bueno que hubieran tenido, al final, los últimos meses, los malos, llenaron por completo su relación. Sus celos, su insana forma de amar, su posesión constante, habían matado lo bueno que tenían juntos... y su despedida, fué lo peor que podía haber hecho. Tuvo suerte de que Kuroko no le denunciara, ni se lo contara a nadie...

Suspiró, internamente, mirando a ese chico, que no sabía nada de nada, solo que se había enamorado a ciegas de alguien maravilloso, que Aomine no había sabido cuidar como se merecía.

Aomine era una luz brillante, pero Kagami era un destello cegador.

Haría todo lo que fuera por ayudarles, por cuidar su amor, así de algún modo masoquista, conseguiría el perdón para sí mismo... aunque supiera que no lo merecía.

Pero eso no quería decir que lo fuera a poner fácil. Seguía siendo Aomine Daiki, un verdadero demonio en la cancha, nadie podía vencerle, salvo él mismo...

…...

Riko le descubrió nada mas verlo. Solo necesitó un vistazo para saber que había empeorado terriblemente... y le obligó a andar con las manos.

Pensó que estaba solo, pero no era así.

– Kagami kun. – La voz de su chico, preocupada. – Se que no harías algo como fastidiarte las piernas a propósito sin una razón...

– Aomine. – No había acusación ni nada, solo dijo su nombre, pero fue suficiente como para que Kuroko se parase en seco y dejara de seguirle. Kagami se dio la vuelta, regresando al mundo con la cabeza en lo alto. – Jugué con él, ayer... por su modo de referirse a tí, sonó a que erais mas que compañeros de equipo... yo...

– No tienes que preocuparte por eso. – Desvió la mirada para no encararle.

– No me preocupa él, me preocupas tu. – Posó la punta de los dedos de una mano en su mentón, obligándole a que le mirase. – ¿Estás bien con todo esto?... jugar contra él, volver a verle... ¿Está bien para ti?.

Kuroko le miró, unos segundos que al pelirrojo le parecieron años, pensando seriamente las palabras de Kagami.

¿Estaba bien volver a verle?... no había pensado en ello desde hacía un tiempo. La posibilidad de encontrarse con él le aterraba, pero ya había olvidado ese miedo, lo había enterrado en lo mas profundo de su mente, cubierto por todo el amor y las atenciones de Kagami, sus nuevos amigos, su pasión renovada por el juego... su perrito.

– Está bien para mi, si estás a mi lado. – Tiró graciosamente de la manga de su camiseta para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Kagami, travieso giró la cara para un pequeño y breve beso en los labios que les hizo sonrojarse hasta el límite.

– Eso no tienes que pedirlo, estaré encantado de estar contigo, para siempre si me dejas... – Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho justo después de hacerlo, pero no retiró sus palabras, ni se disculpó, por que eran ciertas.

– Está bien chicos, hora de volver al entrenamiento...¡Ahhh! Bakagami, ¿Qué te he dicho?.

La entrenadora les había pillado besándose, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó... lo cierto es que la chica no se había dado cuenta, desde su posición parecían simplemente estar hablando de algo muy serio, nada mas.

…...

Tres meses después Kagami le había pedido matrimonio, y dos días después, Kuroko le había contestado, delante de toda la clase...

Que si, que se casaban … Aunque aún no sabían que tendrían a personas negándose a ver que su amor era puro y real...

00000000000000000000000000000

wiiiiii Buenassss que sueñooooo jajajaj son las 3:31 de la madrugada, para que veais … en fin... una parte que me moría por escribir, al fin...

solo me queda la boda y el embarazo para en lazar este con el inicio del otro jajaja

uff

Gracias por vuestro apoyo.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	13. Al derecho, del revés y empezando

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Kuroko se enamoró de Daiki, vivió la sensación del primer amor, bonito, agradable y a la vez terrible. Cuando vio que esa relación destruía su vida y quiso terminarla, comenzó el verdadero infierno.

Por que recuperar tu vida cuando la persona a la que amas te arranca cruelmente el corazón, no es precisamente sencillo.

Al menos hasta que aparece alguien que puede acunar un corazón roto entre sus dedos y amarlo tanto como para que nazca de nuevo la confianza en el amor mas puro y dulce que jamás ha existido.

Aokuro... Kaga Kuro...

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en el equipo.**

**El origen de todo.**

**Capítulo 13: Al derecho, del revés y empezando de cero.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Llevaba toda la semana mentalizándose para ese día.

Iba a volver a verle, quisiera o no... lo cierto es que podría fingir una lesión y Riko le dejaría fuera sin preguntar.

Pero eso sería volver al punto de inicio, al punto en el que el simple hecho de pensar en Aomine le daba tal terror, que necesitaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar desesperado hasta perder la voz.

Había dejado todo eso atrás, en gran parte por el apoyo de Akashi, su eterno amigo... y su renovada pasión por el basket, por el juego divertido, por sus nuevos amigos y compañeros.

Por Taiga... su amor había sido una mano fuerte y firme en su deriva.

Su sonrisa, su mirada, el tono de su voz... incluso esas pequeñas arrugitas el la comisura de los ojos cuando trataba de no parecer enfadado delante suyo.

Aunque no le había contado nada, el pelirrojo intuía muchas cosas. Kuroko lo sabía, notaba como medía sus palabras, sus caricias, como se contenía para no ser brusco, ni hacerle daño.

Pero... ¿Y él?.¿Qué había hecho él por dejar todo atrás?.

Nada.

Había dejado que la lástima de los demás le curase. Su abuela, Himuro, Akashi, Murasakibara... todos habían lamido sus heridas y él simplemente se había dejado hacer.

No quiso denunciarle, pero no se trataba de eso... no, venía de mucho antes.

Cuando Daiki empezó a ignorarle, debió reclamarle, hacerse valer de algún modo. No hizo nada.

Empeoró, día a día, y siguió excusándole en todo, no dijo nada a nadie, no se defendió, no se vengó...

Nada.

Siempre dependiendo de los demás, pero ¿Desde cuando?. Él no era así, fue Daiki, poco a poco, controlando todo lo que hacía, pensaba, vivía, con obsesión enfermiza...

No, no fue Daiki. A Daiki se le dio poder, y él se limitó a usarlo para su propia conveniencia...¿Por qué reclamarle ahora?... era inútil. Debió hacer algo cuando todo empezó, al primer desplante, o al primer comentario ofensivo...

Pero le amaba demasiado, no lo vio, o no quiso verlo... siempre con la espera eterna de que cambiara mágicamente. De que un día levantara y fuera de nuevo el Daiki del que se había enamorado.

Decisiones. La vida no era mas que eso, decidir constantemente, por todo.

En su dedo anular el anillo hecho con el alambre de cerrar el pan de molde.

Kagami tenía estas cosas romanticonas azucaradas que le encantaban. Siempre le tenía en cuenta para todo, sus caricias distraídas, pequeños roces, miradas divertidas en las que le decía tantas cosas...

Kuroko bajó la vista, a la gran mano en su vientre, simplemente ahí, posada distraída, sin pretensiones de ningún tipo.

Se habían casado, la tarde anterior. Solo ellos dos, el pan de molde y unas cuantas latas de refresco. El acta de matrimonio, lo había traído Riko, medio en broma, del juzgado.

Acompañada de Hyuga habían pasado la tarde juntos. Cuando se marcharon, Taiga la había rellenado, poniendo todo, sus datos y los de Kuroko, y le había puesto el anillo... y por supuesto habían tenido su propia versión de una luna de miel, adorable.

Nada de ejercicio extra o la entrenadora los mataba. Y cansado se había dormido. Y en sus sueños le acechaba, como siempre, un monstruo enorme de ojos azules...

El partido comenzó.

No tenía nada que ver con sus pretensiones. Si quería rendirse, dejarse arrastrar... volvería atrás, al punto en el que la única opción era huir de Aomine.

Debía luchar, por él, por Kagami kun, por su promesa a Momoi chan...

En lo mas profundo de su corazón, Kuroko deseaba vencerle, ganarle en su terreno, allí donde se sentía fuerte, imparable. Pero no hacerlo solo, hacerlo con la confianza de Momoi en él, con al amor de su chico, con su propia determinación.

En el fondo de su corazón, Kuroko anhelaba devolverle a Daiki esa alegría en sus ojos, esa dulzura que tenía al principio, cuando sonreía con un balón en las manos y no veía a todo el mundo como enemigos a batir hasta casi matarlos.

Las manos de Kagami en el balón, una y otra vez, perdiendo las jugadas... luchando una batalla que Aomine había hecho suya, sin que nadie le preguntara.

Taiga no tenía ninguna razón para soportar semejante humillación. Ni por todo el amor que Kuroko pudiera darle... pero aún así, el pelirrojo luchaba contra él, una y otra vez, sin rendirse ni una sola vez.

Harto del lamentable espectáculo, Daiki miró hacia el banquillo, donde Tetsu seguía el partido totalmente serio.

La idea era buena, machacar a su novio delante de sus narices... si podía mirarle a los ojos sin apartar la mirada, Daiki se daría por vencido.

Kise observaba, en vilo, de los nervios, desde las gradas. Midorima también ahí, con él. Preocupado no sabía de quien, si de Kuroko, de Kagami o de Daiki, aunque su conversación con el peliverde dejó bien claro que su preocupación no estaba puesta en la pareja de Seirin.

Para Kise, este partido era una oportunidad de oro para meterse en la cabeza de Aomine, y con un poco de suerte en su cama y dentro de sus pantalones... Se notaba de lejos que el moreno seguía obsesionado con Kuroko, aunque aún no entendía por qué, ya que en la mente del rubio, el chico sombra había sido abandonado por el moreno de sus sueños, sin saber la razón ni el motivo de la ruptura.

Aomine era mas fuerte, mas rápido, mas cruel y despiadado que nunca. Midorima estaba asombrado y eso que él había jugado en el mismo equipo, pero a diferencia de su rubio amigo, él miraba la escena con ojos críticos, imparciales.

Fuera lo que fuese lo que había ocurrido entre Kuroko y Daiki, se había gestado lentamente, ante sus ojos, los ojos de todo el mundo... y fuera lo que fuera, terminaba hoy, en este partido entre esos dos jugadores.

El resto de componentes de los dos equipos eran totalmente invisibles. Todo se resumía al pelirrojo y su antiguo compañero, y por mucho que le jodiera, en esta ocasión, estaba de parte de Kuroko y su novio.

No sabía que demonios pretendía Daiki con su actitud, pero Midorima no podía parar de pensar en que en la misma situación en la que estaba Kagami, él ya le habría dado un puñetazo en plena cara... o dos, o tres, o diez. Si el amenazado fuera Takao, a estas alturas Aomine estaría sangrando en el suelo, inconsciente y él estaría zurrándole con todas sus ganas. En ese sentido se quitaba el sombrero ante Kagami. Su temple era digno de alabar.

Aunque no era temple... era seguridad en si mismo. Kagami confiaba en Kuroko, en lo que sentía por él. Veía a Aomine como un adversario, pero solo en cancha.

El corazón de Kagami le pertenecía enteramente, y el de Kuroko también... pero su juego iba mas allá de la cancha.

El partido estaba poniendo a prueba la resistencia de Kagami, su lucha, y sobre todo el límite de Kuroko. No solo sufría él por estar viéndolo, sufría por no poder ayudarle, por no luchar por su cuenta... simplemente por no luchar, sin mas.

Necesitaba salir a la cancha. Lo necesitaba. Riko no podía tenerle mas tiempo en el banquillo.

Llegó hasta él, pasando olímpicamente del resto del equipo, y del juego en sí. No le importaba una mierda donde estaba la pelota, ni que hacía. Solo quería comprobar que Kuroko se había repuesto, que su daño había sido reparado, que podía levantarse y mirarle sin miedo. Entonces, solo entonces, su lucha cesaría. Su búsqueda incansable de un motivo para recuperarle acabaría.

Mas fuerte, mas rápido, mas cruel, hostil y despiadado que nunca.

No podían con él, era imposible, imparable, imbatible en todas sus jugadas.

Pero no era eso lo que le cabreaba, si no el hecho de que no se rindieran, no paraban, no dejaban de luchar contra él.

No solo Kuroko, ni Kagami... todo el maldito Seirin en bloque. Aunque no sabía si la razón era que realmente querían ganar o simplemente tocarle los cojones, pero la realidad es que le estaba gustando el partido. Por un segundo, solo uno, sintió esa pequeña felicidad del principio, cuando jugar le arrancaba una sonrisa sincera de pura felicidad.

"_Hagamos un trato"_ Le había dicho... _" Si yo gano, dejarás a Tetsu libre, para que vuelva conmigo"_

" _No hay trato"_ había sido su respuesta. _"Si yo gano no obtengo nada a cambio"_

Kagami era listo, no podía negárselo...

Las cosas cambiaron, y en el último tiempo, el que miraba sentado impotente era el pelirrojo. Su lucha juntos apenas había pasado en nada de tiempo, demasiado rápido como para ser tenida en cuenta.

Perdieron, por casi el doble de puntos.

Pero ninguno se rindió, hasta el último segundo, cada jugador del Seirin luchó con todas sus ganas.

No sirvió de nada. Muchas se cosas se rompieron con el pitido final. El corazón de Daiki, volando fuera de la cancha, siendo consciente de que todo, al completo, había terminado para él. Admiraba la valentía de Kuroko, su arrojo y su lucha, hasta el último segundo.

El corazón de Kagami, consciente de una realidad que no quería ver. No le había protegido, su promesa de hacerlo no había valido nada. Kuroko no merecía un pelele como él.

El corazón de Kuroko, al no ser capaz de proteger del mismo modo a Taiga de algo que no le era necesario. No necesitaba compartir su dolor con él, ya lo había superado... o eso creyó.

Para el pelirrojo no solo era el no poder ganar, sus piernas habían quedado inservibles, hasta dentro de dos semanas no podría jugar... ese Aomine le robaba todo, su basket y a su novio... si quería recuperar su vida tenía que ser mejor, mucho mejor... y eso no podría conseguirlo acoplándose al juego de su novio.

Debía ser mucho mejor, mas rápido, mas fuerte, mejor, mucho mejor, para que Kuroko subiera con él esa misma escalera. Para hacerse imbatibles juntos, pero primero debía conseguirlo por separado. A solas... aunque se sintiera como si le arrancaran el alma y la lanzaran lejos de él.

Alejarse de él era lo mas duro que había tenido que hacer en su vida, pero totalmente necesario.

Kuroko también necesitaba pensar en todo esto.

Kise solo quería saltar de alegría, jugar, como un loco.

Tenía ganas de jugar un uno contra uno, con quien fuera... sus dedos hormigueaban recordando el tacto del balón... si, necesitaba jugar.

Aomine solo quería estar solo, como siempre. No quería recordar la cara desafiante de Kuroko, ni su decepción al final... ni la rabia contenida que exudaba el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Kagami le odiaba, a muerte. Y él lo entendía, pero esperaba que la lección de hoy le sirviera para ayudar a Kuroko a mejorar... ya se lo había advertido, que no era suficiente, que con su actitud no lo lograría... y no había mostrado todo su potencial... si no...

Kuroko había pensado en auto compadecerse esa noche, pero una llamada le dejó pensando en lo correcto. Midorima le daba ánimos. Le pedía que no se rindiera, que siguiera mejorando, no por su amistad, si no por que pensaba vengarse de la derrota. Y le daba un consejo mas: Confiar en Kagami.

Darle un poco de tiempo, para pensar. Para él había sido un mazazo mucho mas duro de lo que ninguno podía pensar, y eso que no sabía ni la mitad, gracias al cielo por eso, por que si no, le habría dado una paliza; seguro.

Dos semanas, sin hablarse ni en clase, sin salidas después de clase, sin bocadillos en la azotea, sin paseos hasta casa del pelirrojo, sin besos, ni caricias, ni miradas cómplices.

Kagami no se había dignado a ir a los entrenamientos, ni un solo día. La buena noticia es que Teppei había vuelto. A Kuroko le cayó bien desde el primer día, pero para ser honestos el peliceleste era bastante impresionable, y mucho mas en la situación de incertidumbre actual.

Kagami no quería hablar con él, estaba mas que claro, ni verle... tampoco había insistido. Kuroko regresó a los entrenamientos, igual de invisible que siempre. En el bolsillo de su pantalón, siempre presente, un estúpido anillo hecho con el alambre del pan de molde.

Tenía que ser mejor, pero ¿Cómo?. Kuroko no era un jugador individual, a si que no podía mejorar por si mismo...

Ahí estaba, la respuesta. Después de hablar con Hyuga kun, dispuesto a dejar todo, con tal de no hacerle mas daño a Kagami, descubrió la verdad.

Huir era repetir los errores del pasado.

"_Puedes dejarlo, pero al menos díselo a Kagami Kun. Él confió en ti todo el tiempo, confía en ti ahora mismo"_

Kuroko entendió, siempre lo hacía. A veces, para correr mas deprisa hace falta retroceder un poco. Kagami necesitaba estar solo, aunque podía haber tenido el detalle de comentárselo...

Kuroko estaba tan equivocado... tanto.

Corriendo hasta la cancha tras el instituto no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota enamorado, por que era justamente eso.

Estas dos semanas, habían sido el tiempo que Kagami había necesitado para hacer su matrimonio real. Para cumplir la mayoría de edad, y conseguir la firma de sus tutores legales, fuera del país.

Cambió su pequeño apartamento por uno un poco mas grande, para dos personas, incluso tres si tenían hijos en algún momento.

Kuroko se sonrojó ante la posibilidad de ser una familia, con todo lo que esa palabra implicaba.

Él, que pensaba que lo suyo con Taiga había terminado definitivamente, ahora se encontraba con que, el pelirrojo lo único que había hecho, había sido atar todos los cabos sueltos, para que nadie, absolutamente nadie, volviera a cuestionar nada de su relación con Kuroko.

La primera vez que hablaron en serio también fue así, en esa misma cancha, de noche, con un balón entre los dedos.

Kagami le había insultado, y se había despachado a gusto. Kuroko solo quería probarle, nada mas.

Ahora, mientras le escuchaba decirle que quería pasar su vida con él, solo le miraba, sonriendo, consciente de que no sería capaz de dejar de hacerlo nunca. Que esa sonrisa de su cara se quedaría ahí para siempre.

O sea, que en la práctica, estaban casados... sobre el papel al menos así era. Aunque Kagami le había prometido una ceremonia, con sus zarandajas... sus invitados borrachos con la corbata anudada a la frente, su despedida de solteros... lo normal... pero aún no.

Aunque esperaba empezar su vida de casados esa noche, en su nueva casa, en su nueva cama, con su dulce y alucinado esposo.

Kagami exigía que se cumplieran sus derechos como esposo... quería su luna de miel.

Ya no tenían que contenerse, no había partidos, ni entrenamientos espartanos a la vista. Podían darse el lujo de una noche de entrega mutua sin tener luego a la entrenadora gritándoles como una demente por no seguir sus indicaciones de descanso.

Además, para hacerle el amor a Kuroko no necesitaba mover las piernas... no mucho.

Fueron de la mano hasta su nuevo hogar, juntos. Con la promesa de crecer unidos, en todos los sentidos posibles de esa palabra.

En la puerta le hizo el gesto de tomarle en brazos, y solo pudo responder con un asentimiento.

Abrazado a su cuello, no se contuvo. Besó su cuello, su mentón, mientras esos fuertes brazos le sostenían con facilidad.

En sus brazos Kuroko era etéreo, divino, liviano, perfecto.

Cerró la puerta con el talón, buscando a tientas con el codo la llave de la luz. Aun no se había familiarizado con la casa, y el lugar exacto de los interruptores de la luz, era una de esas cosas a las que no había prestado especial atención, y la boca de Kuroko exigiendo su atención tampoco le dejaba espacio en el cerebro como para reparar en la iluminación.

A ciegas, y con su marido en brazos, tropezó con un par de muebles en su viaje hasta la cama, y trastabilló el paso en dos ocasiones mas, esta vez por culpa de Tetsuya y sus labios.

Tenían tanto que decirse, tanto de lo que hablar... que no hizo falta decir nada.

Las manos de Kagami hablan por él, deslizándose con templanza y calma por su piel, removiendo prendas que sobran, tocando con las yemas calientes todo lo que puede.

Sus labios le buscan, solicitan tiranos sus besos, esos que no ha tenido en estas dos semanas... esos besos que se deben, que tienen apuntados a cuenta.

Un jadeo interrumpe el dulce beso. Su pecho oscila, arriba y abajo, tratando de mantener el aire dentro, mientras la cálida saliva de Kagami hace su trabajo.

Prepararle, como siempre, despacio, con un amor infinito, sin tiempo.

Kagami adoraba eso, hacerle el amor mucho antes de empezar. Para él el simple hecho de mirarle ya era amarle. Sus momentos íntimos eran especiales y este tenía que serlo mucho mas.

Kuroko se hace mas suave entre sus dedos, su piel es mas apetecible, necesita besarle, sobre todo en ese espacio tan delicado en el interior de sus muslos, y en la porción de piel entre su ombligo y su cadera.

Es suave, fina, caliente. El vientre del peliceleste tiembla, esperando algo que lleva esperando los últimos días.

El peso de Kagami se distribuye sobre su cuerpo con sumo cuidado. Sus manos abarcan la piel que puede.

Un beso, miles de ellos. Sus caderas se unen, en mitad de todo. Un jadeo, al igual que los besos, miles de ellos.

Un te quiero en voz alta, mezclado con los intentos por inhalar oxígeno, con gemidos desesperados, gruñidos, palabras sueltas... un nombre; su nombre.

Escapa sin permiso al alcanzar el final, no puede evitarlo, en realidad ni siquiera lo piensa, es como una especie de tributo a su pasión. Le quiere, y quiere que lo sepa en ese momento, cuando el placer nubla sus sentidos por completo y lo único claro en todo el universo es su nombre deslizándose tembloroso entre sus labios, abrasados de besos infinitos.

El amanecer les sorprende haciendo el amor, pero ya nada mas que eso importa... el resto es historia.

00000000000000000000000000000

Ufff gracias por la espera... gomen, casi no llego jejeje

Espero que os guste el cap, tiene una particularidad muy especial.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	14. Luna de miel en equipo

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Kuroko se enamoró de Daiki, vivió la sensación del primer amor, bonito, agradable y a la vez terrible. Cuando vio que esa relación destruía su vida y quiso terminarla, comenzó el verdadero infierno.

Por que recuperar tu vida cuando la persona a la que amas te arranca cruelmente el corazón, no es precisamente sencillo.

Al menos hasta que aparece alguien que puede acunar un corazón roto entre sus dedos y amarlo tanto como para que nazca de nuevo la confianza en el amor mas puro y dulce que jamás ha existido.

Aokuro... Kaga Kuro...

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en el equipo.**

**El origen de todo.**

**Capítulo 14: Luna de miel en equipo.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Riko le mandó a correr.

Él se moría de ganas por jugar, con los demás, y la entrenadora le mandaba a correr.

Pues que bien. Podía decirle que no, pero ¿Cuándo se había equivocado esa mujer?... nunca. Si le mandaba hacer el pino una hora, lo haría, sin replicarle.

Todo ese rollo de ir y volver a comprar, le dio tiempo a solas, para pensar en muchas cosas.

Sobre todo en Aomine, y en su juego.

Quería ser mucho mas fuerte, y mas rápido, mejor jugador, pero sin sacrificar su personalidad.

No quería ser un amargado sin amigos como el moreno. Todo el tiempo que tardó en comprar las tres primeras latas lo pasó pensando en en partido contra Aomine.

El origen de su fuerza, era su falta de estrategia. Podía ir rápido,ceñirse al juego antiguo, jugadas mil veces vistas, para cambiar en décimas de segundo y hacer un truco callejero de lo mas sutil. No tenía una manera de tirar definida, ni de correr, ni de moverse...

Aomine era un dios, sin mas. La cancha para él era un patio de recreo.

Cuando la tercera lata entró en la bolsa, el jugador de Tohou fue a su parte mas oscura del cerebro.

Kuroko era su todo.

Su mundo, su vida... amaba sus ojos, tan azules.

Sus sonrisas torcidas... ese gesto de morderse el labio cuando leía algo que le interesaba...

Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de en que momento había llenado la bolsa, ni cuando se había hecho de noche.

La decepción al descubrir que el baño del sitio en el que se estaban hospedando le bajó un poco el ánimo, pero un poco.

Se tumbó, frustrado. No tenía ganas de nada, solo de estar tirado, sin mas.

Una mano pequeña le zarandeó, y su voz, pegada a la oreja, le hizo sonreír.

– Kagami kun, sal por la ventana, tengo una sorpresa para ti. – Kuroko deslizó las palabras en un susurro.

Esquivó como pudo a sus compañeros, tan dormidos, que si caía una pared sobre ellos, ninguno se daría por aludido, y abrió la ventana con muchísimo cuidado.

Kuroko le guió hasta uno de los espacios comunes, un banco con vistas al jardín trasero. Le pidió que esperase y volvió minutos después, cargado con un cubo.

Puso hielo, en bolsas, sobre sus muslos. Kagami casi gimió de puro gusto. No sabía como estaba de cargado hasta ese momento. Le quitó las zapatillas y empezó a masajearle los pies, los tobillos, con firmeza. No era un toque delicado, iba mas a relajar los músculos que a parecer una caricia.

Cuando las manos de Kuroko apretaron sus pantorrillas, tuvo que taparse la boca o gritaría. Tomó el hielo y empezó a deslizarlo por toda la pierna, por delante y detrás.

– Gracias. – Alargó la mano a su mentón, dándole una caricia con la punta de los dedos. – ¡oh...! ahí, aprieta...¡dios!, cásate conmigo. – Le miró sonriente, y su gesto le fue devuelto en forma de una deliciosa sonrisa, aunque pudo ver un brillo pícaro en esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. – ¿Tú como estás?.

– Cansado, aunque no tanto como para aullar si me dan unos pocos de mimitos. – Soltó una risita, sin dejar de aliviar a su esposo.

– No hace falta que hagas esto. – Se inclinó hacia delante para besar sus labios, sin importarles lo más mínimo si alguien estaba mirando, por que seguían en la calle, resguardados pero en la calle. – Aunque estoy seguro de que puedo hacerte aullar también con unos de mis super mimitos.

– Suena tentador, pero tu lo necesitas. – Siguió con el masaje, poniendo cuidado en cada músculo por separado. – Y no me importa hacerlo... me gusta tocarte.

Kuroko detuvo sus manos en ese preciso instante. Esa frase, había sido totalmente sincera.

Era cierto, le gustaba tocarle. Sin miedos, sin nudo en el estómago, ni falta de aire.

Lo había dicho de un modo tan natural, que fue eso lo que le sorprendió y no el hecho de decirlo en sí.

La acción, la certeza de que era cierto.

Apoyó las manos deliberadamente en sus rodillas y escaló todos esos centímetros hasta sus labios, besándole con cariño. El hielo escurrió de uno de sus muslos hasta el suelo, haciendo un extraño ruido mezcla entre plástico, cristal y agua.

La otra bolsa cayó desde la pantorrilla del pelirrojo, donde la mantenía desde hacía un par de besos Kuroko.

Acabaron en una extraña postura, con el pelirrojo sentado en el banco,piernas abiertas, inclinado hacia delante. El agua fría que había rezumado al derretirse el hielo por el calor de su cuerpo, escurría en un extraño río zigzagueante pierna abajo.

La piel de gallina se extendió desde sus piernas al resto del cuerpo. Podía ser por hielo, que había hecho su trabajo enfriando sus músculos, podía ser por las manos de Kuroko, sobre su pantalón, subiendo, hasta posarse en su nuca, en los cabellos mas cortos que ahí nacían.

Podía ser por que ya era de noche, y empezaba a refrescar. Podía ser por la posibilidad de ser descubiertos en actitud cariñosa por sus compañeros, o por los jugadores de Shutoku... por Midorima.

La piel de gallina se acentuó cuando Kuroko se alzó entre sus piernas, sus brazos enroscados con ternura en su cuello, despacio.

Un beso, solo uno. Tetsuya era feliz con un poquito cada vez.

Kagami no era un hombre de poquitos, para él un solo beso era pasar horas deleitándose en el sabor de su esposo.

No podía, simplemente darle un solo beso y retirarse como si nada, seguir con su vida tranquilo.

– Tetsuya. – Su voz ahogada, suplicante.

No tenía que ver con sus dedos en la tela del pantalón, ni con el frío, ni con ser pillados... tenía que ver con que él quería mas que darle un beso. Deseaba a Kuroko... pero era consciente de donde estaban, con quien... y lo mas importante, para qué.

Ese viaje era de entrenamiento, no podían adjudicárselo como luna de miel, aunque se hubieran casado hace nada.

Kuroko soltó una risita, en mitad del beso. Entendía a Kagami sin necesidad de escucharle.

– Te quiero. – lo soltó sin mas, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. – La playa se ve desde aquí... no creo que nos echen de menos en unas horas. – Se mordió el labio tras decirlo.

Ahí estaba, el Kuroko travieso.

Midorima sonrió desde un lateral del pasillo. Hacía un rato que les estaba mirando, no por curiosidad morbosa.

Había ido a por hielo, Takao tenía un pequeño dolorcillo sin importancia en el pie derecho, pero no se fiaba mucho. Las peores lesiones empezaban con un pequeño dolor sin importancia.

Pero al llegar al patio, la maquina de hielo estaba vacía, y no estaba ni el cubo, pero si había un rastro de agua, que le conducía a los pies de Kagami.

Iba a protestarles por llevarse todas las reservas de hielo, pero se detuvo al ver la escena.

La forma en la que se miraban, como si todo a su alrededor estuviera detenido, sus gestos... el deseo de ambos podía verse a distancia.

Se ajustó las gafas, un poquito molesto. De verdad necesitaba ese hielo, lo sentía por la parejita, pero su chico …

Carraspeó, para hacerse notar, logrando su objetivo.

– No he visto nada, solo necesito un poco de hielo, si no vais a usarlo para nada. – Midorima caminaba hasta ellos, despacio, para darles tiempo a recomponerse de algún modo. – Kazunari tiene una pequeña molestia en... bueno, no es asunto vuestro.

Kuroko le dio el cubo, donde aún quedaban hielos, con una sonrisa plena. Midorima sonrojado por la vergüenza era adorable.

– Espero que lo de Takao kun no sea nada. – Lo dijo sinceramente.

Midorima se alejó murmurando para sí, contento de que Kuroko volviera a los inicios, al chico divertido y bromista que conoció, ese que se preocupaba de todos, aunque fuera igual de silencioso que el viento mas leve.

La mañana acudió despertando a los dos equipos al completo. Kagami tomó su bolsa de aseo y salió el primero. El resto seguía durmiendo profundamente, incluso Kuroko yacía abrazado a la almohada en una extraña postura.

Se había afeitado y se dispuso a lavar sus dientes cuando le vio en el reflejo del espejo. Midorima a su lado, disponía las cosas para afeitarse.

– Buenos días. – Kagami asintió en respuesta. – ¿Te follas a Kuroko?.

La bocanada de agua y saliva mezclada con la espuma de la pasta de dientes salió disparada hasta el espejo de la impresión. Esperaba que le preguntara por lo suyo o lo que fuera que tenía con Kuroko, pero no tan directamente.

Aunque conociendo a Midorima, lo de dar rodeos no era lo suyo. Era un tío directo, y seguramente, agradecería una respuesta directa.

Por un momento pensó en decirle que no era asunto suyo, lo cual, por otro lado, era cierto, pero luego pensó que la verdad nunca hace daño.

– Nos casamos hace unos días. – Ahora fue Shintarô quien dejó que el bote de espuma de afeitar escurriera de sus dedos y golpeara el lavabo. – No se lo hemos dicho a nadie... bueno, tu eres el primero, para ser sinceros.

– ¿Es un secreto?. – Rescató el bote, con un poco de dignidad, se estiró, mojando los pelitos que habían crecido en su cara para embadurnarlos de espuma. Cubrió sus labios también de espuma, impidiendo así seguir hablando.

– No, no es secreto, para nada. – recogió todas sus cosas, ordenándolas dentro de la bolsa. – Es solo que ha sido algo íntimo para nosotros dos... no tenemos dinero para una ceremonia pomposa y eso...y bueno. – Suspiró profundamente. – Los padres de Kuroko no estaban muy conformes por lo que pasó...algo con su ex novio... pero ya da lo mismo, estamos bien, vivimos juntos, todo es un sueño.

Los siguientes minutos Midorima apuró la cuchilla por su rostro hasta dejarlo suave, y solo cuando se colocó las gafas después de lavarse la cara, enfocó de nuevo a Kagami.

– Enhorabuena, supongo. – Le tendió la mano, para apretarla con firmeza. – Aunque es un poco grosero de tu parte no haber invitado ni a unas palomitas o algo.

– Lo haremos, de verdad. – Asintió en respuesta. – Buenos días, Takao kun.

– Buenos días, Kagami kun. – El moreno se restregaba los ojos con ganas, alejando el sueño que aún se veía en su cara. – Tienes arena en el pelo.

– ¿En serio?. – Pasó los dedos por la cabellera, sonriendo. – Vaya, es genial. – Bueno, me voy... si no los levanto seguirán de vagos... y aunque me encantaría jugar con vosotros, me parece que hoy también me van a tener de chico de los recados. Nos vemos.

– Hasta luego Kagami kun. – Takao se volvió y abrió mucho los ojos ante la sonrisa de su compañero. – Bueno... que tiene de genial tener arena de playa en el pelo... ¿Eh?.

Midorima no respondió, pasó por su lado, le acarició la nuca con la mano abierta y regresó a su cuarto, donde tomó el móvil y llamó a un par de personas, que seguro les interesaría saber que Kuroko estaba casado.

– Calmate Momoi chan. – Apartó el teléfono todo lo que le dio el brazo. Los pulmones de esa mujer no eran normales. – Sí, escuché perfectamente, a mi oído no le pasa si sigo escuchando tus berridos no creo que pueda decir lo mismo dentro de un rato.

– Pero... Midorrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn... ¿Tú sabes lo que estás diciendo?, ¿Tetsu kun casado?, pero casado de casarse, matrimonio... Ok, yo me ocupo, hasta luego. –Y colgó sin mas.

La siguiente llamada le sacó una sonrisa sin llegar a marcar el número. No le gustaba ser cruel con los demás, pero esta vez iba a disfrutarlo, de verdad.

– Oye, ¿Puedes hacer algo para quitarme a Kise de encima?, me tiene hasta los cojones. – No era el saludo que esperaba, pero muy del estilo de Aomine.

– Dile que te deje en paz, o dale una paliza... que quieres que te diga. – Se quedó en silencio un momento, suponiendo que el otro de verdad se estaba pensando lo de darle una paliza al modelo. – No te he llamado por eso.

– ¿Qué coño quieres?. – Totalmente hostil, se dio cuenta de la hora, no eran ni las ocho de la mañana. Y eran vacaciones de verano, no tenía ni que llamarle, para nada.– Creo recordar que no me hablabas...aunque no se que te he hecho para ello, pero me la suda, la verdad.

– En realidad no tengo nada que hablar contigo, desde que te has vuelto un gilipollas has dejado de ser interesante para mí. Ah, pero esto quiero decírtelo personalmente. – Subió las gafas en un gesto decidido. – Kuroko se ha casado.

La tensión que siguió a esa frase podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Era tan densa que era palpable, como un ente vivo en la habitación. Takao entró despacio, y se fue a su mochila, para dejar su bolsa de aseo sin molestar a Midorima, que seguía al teléfono.

Le extrañó el silencio con el que escuchaba.

Y le extrañó mas la cara que puso al escuchar la respuesta del otro lado.

– Vaya, me alegro. – Suspiró, totalmente aliviado. – De verdad, me alegro muchísimo por él, y por Kagami kun.

Si no fuera por que era remotamente imposible, le parecía que Aomine estaba siendo sincero, que realmente se alegraba de que Kuroko se hubiese casado con otra persona que no era él.

Escuchó un poco mas, y si, justamente era eso... y si no fuera por que se acabaría el mundo tal y como lo conocía hasta ese momento, podía jurar que Aomine estaba... no, eso si que no podía ser.

– Bueno... no han hecho ceremonia ni nada, por el dinero, mas bien la falta de él, pero acabo de llamar a Momoi chan y seguro que a ella se le ocurre algo. – Midorima estaba mas que desconcertado con esta conversación.

– Contad conmigo para lo que sea. – Midorima parpadeó asombrado y alejó el teléfono para mirar que seguía hablando con Aomine. – En serio... bueno, espera, voy a llamar a Satsuki yo mismo. Hasta luego.

Y le colgó, dejándole con una cara de idiota impresionante.

…...

Kagami estaba de lo mas sexy con los vaqueros ajustados a su trasero, y la camiseta negra.

Para su pequeño esposo era el novio mas guapo del mundo. Kuroko también iba en vaqueros, azul claro, y una de sus camisetas blancas. Los dos habían decidido pasar de los trajes de boda normales, y eso que Momoi se había empeñado.

Satsuki había buscado por todas partes lo necesario para una boda bonita en la que disfrutaran sus amigos. Pidió ayuda a Riko, y entre las dos reunieron toda la ayuda posible sin gastar ni un céntimo.

La clase de economía doméstica de los dos institutos habían cedido la comida que habían cocinado, incluyendo un pastel de boda de seis pisos, no perfectamente montada, pero estaba comestible. En las clases de manualidades habían conseguido flores de papel, a montones, y la clase de música había puesto la banda sonora para el día.

El tutor de primero les dejó un par de mesas largas y el uso de la cancha trasera.

Aunque Midorima, enfundado en un elegante traje de chaqueta no estaba muy a favor de ese teatrillo, estaba presente, que era lo que le importaba a Momoi chan … cualquier cosa que no implicara tener a esa mujer llamándole cada día.

Takao con él, a su lado, aunque había optado por hacer caso a la antigua entrenadora de su novio, y acudir en ropa cómoda, también unos vaqueros y una sudadera sin mangas con gorro también negra.

Todo el equipo estaba ahí con ellos. No necesitaban eso, y se sorprendieron al ver la cantidad de gente que había ayudado, y los que estaban ahí, y les consideraban sus amigos, compañeros de clase... antiguos rivales en la cancha que ahora reían junto a la enorme tarta.

Murasakibara entró de la mano de Akashi. Acogió entre sus enormes brazos al peliceleste, negándose a soltarle mientras le mecía como si de un bebé se tratara.

– Kuro chin va casarseeeeeeeeee... con este hombre grande y con cara de enfadooo. – Le zarandeó un par de veces, sin dejarle ni hablar. Se acercó a Kagami, cargando a Kuroko en uno de sus brazos, aplastando su cabeza contra el sobaco para que no hablara. – Si le haces daño te arrancaré un brazo y te golpearé con él hasta matarte... ¿Me he explicado bien?.

Kagami pestañeó, sorprendido. Atsushi le miró, hablando en serio. Hasta que Taiga no asintió no volvió a ser "él" otra vez. Ladeó la cabeza y dibujó una sonrisa infantil.

– Bien, bien. – Dando saltitos, notó cierto peso en su sobaco. Soltó a Kuroko y le dejó en el suelo, después de planchar su ropa con las manos y peinarle con los dedos. – Casaros, casaros ya... quiero tarta... Akachiiiiiiinnnnn quiero tartaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Midorima siguió a su compañero pelilila con la mirada, hasta darse cuenta de alguien mas, al otro lado de la calle. Se acercó a él andando lentamente. Si quería largarse simplemente podía arrancar la moto y salir pitando, pero en su lugar le esperaba sonriendo.

– ¿No vienes?. – El de gafas señaló la reunión con la cabeza. – No necesitas invitación, lo sabes.

– No puedo . – Miró al de ojos verdes, un segundo, diciéndole todo en una mirada. – Solo quería comprobarlo por mi mismo.

Arrancó la moto, pero antes de salir atinó a ver llegar a Kise. Sonrió dentro del casco y metió la marcha para alejarse.

Midorima regresó a la reunión.

– Lo siento, lo siento Kuroko kun... llego tarde, lo siento. – Kise se disculpaba con las manos juntas... su club de fans gritando, al otro lado de la calle, pero presente.

– No te disculpes rubita, si te encanta ir de diva por el mundo. – Midorima le pasó por al lado, murmurando.

Ya estaban casi todos, y la "ceremonia" iba a dar comienzo. No había anillos, ni oficiante, ni familiares, solo un montón de amigos, y ellos dos, que se amaban por encima de todo.

No hacía falta nada mas.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, llego tarde, pero joooo ¿Qué pasa con los revis, nee?... ( Puchero)

En fin, si no hay participación no hay fic, a si que, sintiéndolo mucho, este se acaba.

Puesto que este fic nació para explicar los acontecimientos que pasaron antes de "Uno mas en el equipo", ya casi he llegado a ese punto en el que los dos fics se unen juntando las dos historias en una, por eso digo que se acaba, pero será en el siguiente capítulo, ¿Nee?

Gracias por leer y pasaros a comentar.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	15. Uno mas en el equipo

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

Kuroko se enamoró de Daiki, vivió la sensación del primer amor, bonito, agradable y a la vez terrible. Cuando vio que esa relación destruía su vida y quiso terminarla, comenzó el verdadero infierno.

Por que recuperar tu vida cuando la persona a la que amas te arranca cruelmente el corazón, no es precisamente sencillo.

Al menos hasta que aparece alguien que puede acunar un corazón roto entre sus dedos y amarlo tanto como para que nazca de nuevo la confianza en el amor mas puro y dulce que jamás ha existido.

Aokuro... Kaga Kuro...

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Uno mas en el equipo.**

**El origen de todo.**

**Capítulo 15:Uno mas en el equipo.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado en el banco del parque frente al hospedaje de Kagami?

No lo sabía.

Miró de nuevo la hoja entre sus dedos. Había mil rayitas, que unidas eran palabras, que tenían cierto sentido... Eso era, tenían sentido. Pero sus ojos solo veían una palabra, solo una.

"Positivo"

El resto solo eran rayitas, y curvas, espacios, puntos...

Riko le mataría. Seguro que le haría una de esas llaves de lucha libre que tan bien se le daban.

Había dejado claro, que era un entrenamiento exclusivo para los lanzadores. Hyuuga, Teppei y su marido, nadie mas.

Pero es que no sabía que hacer. Y el teléfono de Kagami estaba desconectado. Podía dejarle un mensaje, pero no le pareció correcto.

Se puso de pie y rodeó el banco en el que estaba, para volver a sentarse en el mismo sitio. Levantó la vista a la ventana del segundo piso, suspiró.

¿Cuándo había ocurrido?. Pensó en ello mientras los minutos pasaban a su alrededor. Había puesto medios... todas las veces, bueno casi todas... era posible que a lo mejor no en todas las ocasiones...

Kuroko suspiró sonriendo. No se notaba diferente, ni mas grande, ni mas listo, ni mas gordo...

A lo mejor era demasiado pronto como para sentir nada. Otra sonrisa, mas amplia que la anterior.

Miró el teléfono entre sus dedos, pasando la agenda de contactos con el dedo. Podía llamar a Midorima... a Akashi... o quizá Momoi chan... pero no, quería que Kagami fuera el primero en enterarse de todo.

Iban a ser padres. Sonaba tan sorprendente. Era tan maravilloso, tan genial.

Padres.

Nunca una sola palabra le había hecho tan completamente feliz de algo.

Seguro que se parecía a Kagami, y sacaba su sonrisa... o esas cejas tan divertidas, o a lo mejor ese cuerpo tan bonito, o sus manos...

Por que jugar al basket, no. Los dos eran bastante malos de niños, pero estaba seguro de se divertirían enseñando a jugar a su hijo.

Seguro que les daría un montón de trabajo, y de risas, y de cosas por hacer.

Su hijo. Suyo y de la persona que mas amaba del mundo.

Un futuro inmenso se abría paso ante él. Tenían tanto que hacer... un bebé era mucha responsabilidad, y se dio cuenta de que estaba mas que preparado para esa responsabilidad.

No solo estaba preparado para ello, estaba destinado.

Miró hacia arriba de nuevo y le vio tras la ventana.

Supuso que los movimientos rápidos de la entrenadora y que Teppei sujetara a su chico, significaban que no le dejaban bajar. Técnicamente estaba incumpliendo las normas, ya que la entrenadora no quería ninguna distracción para sus lanzadores, pero no le importaba...

Se disculparía después.

Finalmente le dejaron quedarse tras el cristal.

Kuroko señaló la hoja, y luego se dio cuenta que a esa distancia no lo entendería.

La cara de Kagami dejaba claro que no entendía nada , nada de nada. Se encogió de hombros.

Kuroko hizo el gesto de acunar un bebé, y su esposo levantó una ceja; ni idea de lo que quería decir con eso.

Le pidió que esperase con la mano y miró alrededor. Buscaba un trozo de cartón o algo donde escribirlo, pero su vista se fue al balón.

Lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo metió por debajo de la camiseta. Estiró la tela a su alrededor, sonriendo.

Le miró y ahora sí, Kagami entendió todo.

Le vió girarse, discutir con la entrenadora, amenazar con saltar por la ventana y mandarle un beso desde el cristal.

Kuroko decidió volver a casa, o él mismo conseguiría llegar hasta su esposo aunque fuera escalando la fachada como una lagartija.

Decidió bajarse un par de paradas antes del autobús, para ir caminando, respirar el aire a su alrededor.

Estaba nervioso, alterado, pero mucho mas tranquilo. Sentía una paz inmensa, recorrer su cuerpo, su alma, su vida por completo era simple paz.

Llegó a la conclusión de que todas las piezas de su existencia se colocaban para formar una figura perfecta a su alrededor. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Todo.

Enamorarse de Aomine, el furor inicial, el descubrimiento, los sentimientos... la evolución.

Todo lo bueno que había tenido con Daiki, todo era para ese momento. Para equivocarse, romperse mutuamente como lo hicieron.

Nada de lo malo, o desagradable había sido en vano. Todo tenía una finalidad, llevar a Taiga a su vida. Ponerle delante suya.

El destino tenía esas cosas.

Curar sus heridas, amarle, enseñarle todo lo que había olvidado en su relación corrosiva con Daiki.

Paró un momento, por un batido y siguió caminando sin prisas.

Retomó el hilo de sus pensamientos antes de entrar en el burguer.

Kagami le enseñó a sonreír, a disfrutar de una mirada furtiva durante una clase, le enseñó que un beso podía hacer que corazón latiera con tanta fuerza como para dejarle a punto de desmayarse. Que una caricia en el dorso de la mano hacía revolotear en su estómago un millón de mariposas. Que podía reír hasta llorar, hasta caer de rodillas derrotado, hasta que le doliera la cara.

Que podían hacer el amor durante horas, solo mirándose, tocándose con calma infinita, que podía gritar de placer, él, gritar hasta quedarse sin aire en los pulmones.

Había aprendido, no, había vivido lo que es alcanzar un orgasmo tan increíble como para dejarle sin fuerzas, con el cuerpo temblando al completo, para acto seguido estallar en unas carcajadas tan sonoras que les hacían sonrojarse en la cama, a los dos.

Kagami le había enseñado el amor real, ese que te cuentan en las películas, o lees en los libros... leyendas que solo les pasan a los demás, sueños lejanos para uno mismo.

Casarse con él fue como si apareciese un objeto de incalculable valor que había perdido en su infancia. Casarse con él era necesario.

Necesario para vivir, por que Kuroko ya no concebía su vida sin él... y un hijo, era un sueño hecho realidad.

Casi había llegado a su calle, cuando vio algo increíble del todo.

Takao kun, pedaleaba una cosa muy rara con ruedas, y su antiguo compañero iba detrás, semi tumbado.

Se acercó a ellos, dando la oportunidad al moreno para descansar, un poquito.

– ¿Te pasa algo en las piernas, Midorima kun?. – Preguntó divertido mientras Takao se echaba sobre el manillar estirando los brazos del todo.

– No, es que no me gusta andar. – dibujó una sonrisita socarrona que hizo bufar molesto al otro chico. – Y que soy mejor jugando al piedra, papel, tijera. Y tu, ¿Vuelves solo?.

– Si, la entrenadora se ha llevado a los chicos a una de sus torturas, solo he ido un momento para decirle algo importante a Kagami kun, y ya vuelvo a casa.

– ¿Estás bien?. – Takao se incorporó, serio. – ¿Algo importante que te pasa?.

– Estoy embarazado. – Lo dijo de un modo tan natural que sonrió dulcemente al final de la última palabra. – Quería que mi marido fuera el primero en saberlo.

Midorima se bajó del carrito y le abrazó, sinceramente. Kuroko correspondió el abrazo. No era muy corriente verle tener esas muestras de cariño público con nadie que no fuera Kazunari.

– Me alegro por ti, pero no vamos a enfrentarnos en la Winter, y tenía ganas. – Takao le tendió la mano feliz por él también.

– Podemos jugar cuando quieras, no tiene que ser durante ninguna liga ni nada. – Asintió comprendiendo. – Tienes mi teléfono, puedes llamarme cuando quieras...

– Suena genial. – Midorima encontró la sugerencia acertada. – Me gustaría jugar contra ese marido tuyo.

– Se lo diré, tranquilo. – Se despidió de ellos y siguió su camino, dejándoles parados durante un rato.

Dos días después de ese encuentro todo el mundo se había enterado ya de la nueva noticia.

Todo el mundo.

Recibió un mensaje de texto al día siguiente. Midorima le informaba de que Daiki le daba la enhorabuena y le deseaba lo mejor. También se ofrecía para lo que necesitaran. De corazón.

Esos dos días que tardó el volver Kagami se le hicieron eternos, si no fuera por que le visitó un montón de gente. Kise kun apareció con un montón de revistas de moda para bebés, por la mañana. Murasakibara estuvo abrazándole una tarde entera, literalmente.

Akashi estaba raro, pero ahí, a su lado, como siempre.

Cuando el autobús se paró, Hyuuga se colgó la mochila de Kagami y descendió las escalerillas con una sonrisa. Cuando llegó a nivel de la calle, el pelirrojo había desaparecido del todo.

Kuroko no necesitó preguntar quien era, por la forma de llamar al timbre supo que el entrenamiento había terminado.

Jadeante, sudoroso, le abrazó, besándole por todas partes, hablando entre besos y lágrimas.

– ¿Estás seguro?. – Kuroko se encogió de hombros. – Es genial, o sea, quiero decir, tu y yo... Dios Tetsuya, un bebé.

– No se, las pruebas médicas dicen que .. ugh. – Le levantó con un brazo por encima del suelo, y empezó a dar vueltas. – Que si... eso creo, pero bájame...

– Perdona, perdona, me he emocionado un poco. – Le dejó en el suelo con cuidado y enmarcó su cara con las dos manos, sin parar de besarle por toda la cara y el pelo. – Pero tenemos que ir al médico, que te hagan mas pruebas, de todo... para estar seguros del todo... habrá que ir por ropa, y el bebé... necesitará cosas, y una cuna... y ¡oh, espera! hay que decírselo a todo el mundo...

– Está bien, tranquilizate. – Le besó, sonriendo. – Vamos a ser padres...

– Lo sé, es genial. – Su sonrisa era tan inmensa que iluminaba la habitación mas que la lámpara. – Tendremos un bebé, hermoso, como su mamí... va a ser genial. ¿Te imaginas? Una personita que me llamará papá. A mi, papá, por que voy a ser su papá, y tendrá tus ojos, y tu sonrisa, y será estupendo y … oh dios, la entrenadora va a matarnos. Va a matarme. Y tu abuela...

– Si bueno, tiene su parte mmm... – Kagami le había cargado en brazos y le llevaba a la cama al mismo tiempo que silenciaba sus labios en un apretado y demandante beso.

….

Los siguientes meses transcurrieron despacio.

Durante ellos se dieron cuenta de que tenían muchísimos amigos, gente con la que podían contar para todo.

Kise aparecía de la nada para llevar y traer a Kuroko del médico, de tiendas, a pasear, a ver los entrenamientos. A cualquier lugar que el peliceleste quisiera ir, el rubio estaba mas que encantado con hacer de chófer.

Midorima se convirtió en una especie de experto en todo lo relacionado con embarazos. Traía casualmente algún libro sobre cuidados especiales, o sobre dietas, o ejercicios, o decoración... no es que le importara, de cara al resto eran simples coincidencias, aunque a Takao le pareciera de lo mas mono, preocupándose de su amigo.

A medida que los meses pasaban, la preocupación de sus compañeros de Seirin era proporcional al volumen de su barriga. Le llevaban a todas partes, nunca estaba solo, y Kagami... bueno, eso ya era mas adoración que preocupación de nuevo padre.

Si por el fuera viviría abrazado a la cintura de su chico las veinticuatro horas del día.

Murasakibara aparecía con peluches cada dos por tres, y Akashi pasaba horas "conversando" con el pequeño bebé, a través de la camiseta de Kuroko.

Y lo mas curioso, cada dos semanas le llegaban flores. Un modesto ramo, un par de margaritas y una flor en el centro,mas llamativa, siempre distinta.

Lo único que tenían en común los ramos era la tarjeta. Sin una sola palabra, solo un pingüino azul en una esquina.

Kuroko siempre sonreía al verlas, pero era una sonrisa extraña, triste. Y nunca decía de quien eran, aunque Kagami tenía una pequeña sospecha, no preguntaba.

Todo el proceso pasó de forma tranquila. Su barriga crecía, sus amigos los arropaban a ambos, la liga iba estupendamente para Seirin. Era sumamente feliz, todos a su alrededor lo eran.

El sol brillaba mucho mas, y el cielo era mas azul.

La cuna para el bebé llegó a los cuatro meses de embarazo. En un paquete postal, sin remitente, solo una tarjeta como la de las flores. Idéntica.

A los cinco meses, el bebé se movió, durante la clase de ciencias a segunda hora. Kagami casi tira la mesa... estuvo castigado una semana, limpiando todas las clases de la primera planta. Kuroko le ayudó, ya que también estaba castigado, por levantarse para decírselo.

A los siete meses empezaron los antojos... a los ocho las falsas alarmas.

Ni un solo día dejaron de sonreír, ni uno solo.

….

La campanita tintineó anunciando un nuevo cliente. El dependiente levantó la vista de la revista que ojeaba y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Qué va a ser hoy?. – Miró el reloj sobre la puerta, solo para confirmar que eran mas de las cuatro de la madrugada.

Kagami suspiró, resignado. Lanzó las llaves arriba y abajo, un par de veces, buscando entre los estantes... pero el sueño no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Se rascó el trasero por encima del pantalón del pijama y limpió las legañas con la mano contraria.

– ¿Puedes hacer un granizado picante?. – Tomó unas bolsas de patatas fritas y unos bollitos de chocolate rosa.

– Puedo echarte pimienta en uno de los helados de nata. ¿Te vale?. – Pasó las bolsas por el escaner y escuchó el pitido característico de que estaba marcado.

– Kuroko quiere algo frío y picante. – Bostezó hasta el límite de su boca. – Y chocolate rosa... y bueno te puedes hacer una idea...

– Ya, te entiendo tío. – Metió la compra en una bolsa y le dio el helado en una tarrina con una cucharita clavada en lo alto. Metió una bolsa de gominolas. – De regalo. Seguro que tu chico se los come encantado. Por cierto, ¿Cuanto falta?, ya quedará poco...

– Eso espero, o me moriré por no dormir. – Otro bostezo. – Apúntamelo, y gracias por las chucherías. – Tomó la bolsa y las llaves en la misma mano. – Me parece que un par de semanas, pero no estoy muy seguro, no puedo pensar.

– Y ¿Qué tal va la liga?. – Le preguntó antes de que saliera de la tienda.

– Mañana jugamos la final, estoy contento... debería estar durmiendo y mira... pero lo que sea por mi gordito.

Se despidió con la mano, y caminó de regreso.

Kuroko lo abordó prácticamente en el momento de abrir la puerta.

– ¿Lo tienes?, ¿Tienes mi helado?. – Se lo arrebató de un manotazo, y la bolsa también. Se sentó en el sofá sobre las piernas dobladas y empezó a comerse el helado como si llevara un mes entero sin probar bocado. – Dios, ñumf, ñumf, no sabes cuanto te quiero. Esto está delicioso, te amo...

– Te va a sentar mal, no comas así. – Bostezó de nuevo. Se sacó las zapatillas y se arrastró hasta la entrada del pasillo. – ¿Necesitas algo mas?

– No cariño. – Sacudió la mano para que se fuera. – Ve a dormir, ahora voy. Besitos, besitos, te quiero... ahhhh chocolate rosaaaaaaaa.

Besó su cabeza y se tiró, de bruces contra el colchón, cayendo de lado, y durmiéndose al instante.

Por la mañana Kuroko le despertó. Tenía entrenamiento por la mañana y si llegaba tarde Riko le echaría las culpas a él.

– Volveré a medio día. – Le besó, y abrazó, alargando la despedida todo lo posible.

– Vale, ten cuidado. – Se dejó mimar un ratito mas.

– ¡Oh, por dios! Lárgate de una vez. – Midorima le miró enfadado, re colocando el peluche del delfín que era el objeto de la buena suerte para él.

– Como le pase algo a mi chico te machaco, cuatro ojos. – Le señaló con el dedo de punta desde la puerta.

– Bésame el culo, Bakagami. – Le hizo un gesto amistoso levantando el dedo corazón con una sonrisa.

– Me encanta cuando os ponéis amorosos. – Takao palmeó el hombro de Kagami y besó a Kuroko en la mejilla, enseñándole los bollitos que habían traido para el desayuno. – Tu, no seas grosero, y no le digas que te bese el culo, que lo mismo le gusta y me quedo sin novio, y tu, largo de una vez.

Salió y a mitad de camino se dió cuenta de que había olvidado el uniforme.

Cuando entró en el apartamento se dió cuenta de que el ambiente había cambiado.

– ¿Qué pasa?. – Kagami les miró, y se dió cuenta de que Kuroko estaba con las dos manos puestas en la barriga, muy quieto. – Vale, está bien, voy a llamar a Kise y traigo las cosas del bebé.

– Tienes que irte. – Kuroko le miró serio. La pareja de Shutoku contenía el aliento. – Juegas la final, y no me duele nada.

– Kuroko kun tiene razón, esto puede llevar horas, tienes que irte. – Midorima consiguió hablar sin que se le notara que estaba de los nervios.

– Si que voy a ir, pero al hospital contigo. – Se perdió en la habitación buscando la bolsa, momento que aprovechó Takao para llamar a Riko y poner a todo el mundo en aviso.

– Estoy bien, en serio. – Kagami estaba arrodillado frente a él, mirándole. – Te necesitan, lo sabes, y yo no estoy de parto, solo he roto aguas, nada mas. De verdad que no me duele nada.

Iba a saltarse el entrenamiento de la mañana, y si seguía bien, iría al partido, pero solo si Kuroko no se sentía mal.

Aomine llegó primero, seguido de Kise, y sus berridos.

El primero dejó muy claro que no iba a perderse el partido por nada del mundo, y el segundo que no pensaba perderse el parto, aunque ya le habían dicho que no podría entrar, él estaba mas que empeñado en estar con Kurokocchi hasta el final.

Riko apareció, gritando casi mas que Kise... y el resto del equipo con ella.

Mitobe se sentó junto a Kuroko, y los dos pasaron del resto en compañía.

Teppei sugirió llamar a un taxi, Kise se opuso, Aomine soltó un taco... todos gritaban.

Por encima del bullicio lo único claro era que Kagami no iba a jugar, punto.

– Hacemos una cosa. – Midorima aprovechó un silencio para contar su plan. – Takao y yo nos vamos con Kuroko al hospital, y nos quedamos hasta que termine el partido.

Si surge cualquier cambio, llamamos y venís. Pero como podéis ver, está bien, sin dolor ni nada. Es tontería que vayamos todos al hospital, aparte que le pondremos mas nervioso.

– Tiene razón. – Aomine palmeó el casco de su moto con la mano abierta. – Nos vemos en la cancha, voy saliendo.

– ¿Y como va a ir hasta allí, eh?. – Kise se quejó, como un niño. – Yo me quedo.

– Voy por el coche de mi madre. – Midorima miró a la entrenadora de Seirin, la que tenía el peor trabajo. –Vamos con él.

– Yo me quedo, no voy a dejarle solo. – Kagami seguía en sus trece.

– Bien, te llevaremos a rastras si es lo que quieres. – La chica hizo señas a sus muchachos, dispuestos a lo que fuera.

– Kagami kun. – Enmarcó su cara con las dos manos. – Ve, te necesitan. En cuanto acabes, vienes corriendo con nosotros, te estaremos esperando.

– p-pero... – Suspiró, conocía "esa" miradita de su esposo. – Vale, pero...

No pudo decir mas, por que le sacaron de su propia casa.

Y casi todos salieron con él.

Kuroko se levantó, y tomó la bolsa del bebé en su hombro.

Takao a su lado le dedicó una sonrisa.

– Todo saldrá bien, tranquilo. – El moreno apretó su cintura por detrás.

– Mas vale que gane, o si no se va a enterar. – Hablaban de Kagami y su equipo. – ¿Hay algún modo de saber como va el partido?... una vez en el hospital y eso.

– Llevó mi móvil, lo seguiremos por la radio oficial. – Agitó el aparato unos segundos antes de ayudar a Kuroko a acomodarse en el asiento trasero.

Midorima apretó el delfín entre sus dedos, y suspiró con fuerza.

– Bueno, vamos a tener ese bebé. – Miró a Kuroko por el retrovisor.

– Midorima kun, ¿Tienes carnet de conducir?. – El peliceleste estaba sorprendido, era un dato que no conocía de su amigo, al menos nunca lo había comentado y siempre lo llevaba su novio en ese extraño medio de transporte.

– Si Kise lo consiguió, para mi no tenía que ser muy difícil. – Estallaron en risas, que vinieron muy bien para relajar la tensión. – Aunque no tengo coche, por que mi cuenta corriente no es la del rubio...

– Podías haberlo dicho, me habría ahorrado muchos pedaleos. – Hizo morritos.

– Pero si lo hago por tí, por tus piernas, para que tengan mas potencia. – Kuroko seguía la conversación tranquilo, sin dolor alguno.

– Esa es la nueva manera de describir un vago... sale tu foto si buscas esa palabra en un diccionario.

Kuroko les miraba, un poco nervioso, pero tranquilo al mismo tiempo.

Su vida estaba a punto de cambiar, por que para mañana, serían uno mas en el equipo... y él no podía ser mas feliz.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

Bueno, se acabó.

Este es el fin, por fin. El punto en el que las dos historias enlazan.

Sé que quedan cosas por contar, tranqui todo el mundo. En la tercera parte tengo aún mucho que contar, y las incógnitas de este las trasladaré allí.

Gracias por el apoyo, recordad que un fic no es nada sin comentarios.

No solo animan al autor, si no que ayudan a conocer las opiniones de quien lo lee, lo que también nos ayuda a mejorar cada nueva historia, y sobre todo, por que es el único modo de comunicación entre nosotros.

Darle un final a algo no se me da bien, es como dejar que un hijo de sus primeros pasos lejos de la cálida mano materna, y soltarle al cruel y despiadado mundo, y me siento así en este momento.

Dejo mi pequeñín en vuestras manos, cuidarle bien.

Aunque la pena me dura poco.

Ya estoy con un nuevo proyecto de Kuroko, un AoKuro, un poco distinto de este... estad atentos, no os puedo contar mucho sin hacer spoiler, solo que será en un universo mágico... alternativo y diferente. Y que también supone un nuevo y emocionante reto para mi persona.

Y poco mas.

Si quieres conocer como sigue esta historia, sigue leyendo en "Uno mas en el equipo".

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, lo que queráis, ya sabéis donde estoy, para lo que gustéis.

No puedo irme sin agradecer, de corazón cada uno de los comentarios recibidos. Contesto todos y cada uno de ellos, con cariño, respeto y admiración. Sé que cuesta dejar comentario, por que es muy cómodo llegar y cerrar pestaña, y por que a veces, se olvida, o se lee desde otro sitio que no es le adecuado para ello, por eso aprecio cada comentario y les doy el tratamiento que se merecen: Mi respuesta. Es lo único que puedo hacer para agradecer el apoyo, deciros que gracias por estar ahí, y darme aliento cuando estaba sin él, un empujoncito, una bofetada siempre necesaria...

Y por última vez:

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


End file.
